CWA: Cartoon Wrestling Alliance
by LacedUp
Summary: From all across the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, characters from video games, manga, anime, cartoons, and all other walks of life have come together in one company to battle it out for fame, fortune, and championship gold. Welcome to the Cartoon Wrestling Alliance, where the best of the best come to play. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.
1. CWA Evolution: Week 1

_**Hello to everyone reading this story. My name is Vinny, better known on this site, as LacedUp. And I am coming at you with my first fic on this site…Cartoon…Wrestling…Alliance. This will join many Fiction Wrestling Companies like CCW, UWE, UCA, and WWE: Animated on the Fiction Wrestling Circuit. But enough of my unnecessary monologue, let's cut right to the action. But first…**_

…_**Here are the Current Champions:**_

_**CWA Championship – Yusuke Urameshi defeated Sasuke Uchiha (c) after cashing in Money In The Bank at Inferno (9 month+ reign)**_

_**CWA Aerial Assault Championship (X-Division/Cruiserweight) – Starkiller defeated Miles "Tails" Prower (c) at Aftershock (1 month+ reign) **_

_**CWA Combat Championship (Hardcore) – Roronoa Zoro defeated Rocky Balboa (c) at Ressurection in a Ladder match (5 month+ reign)**_

_**CWA Global Championship (Intercontinental) – Johnny Gat defeated Solid Snake (c) at Carnage (2 month+ reign)**_

_**CWA Combine Championship (Tag Team) – E-Generation-X (Ed and Eddy) defeated Wind and Fire (Aang and Zuko) in a Steel Cage match at Rage in the Cage (3 month+ reign)**_

_**CWA Women's Championship – Nico Robin defeated Sakura Haruno (c), Misty, and Rika Nonaka in an Elimination Fatal-Four-Way match at Behind Enemy Lines (6 month+ reign)**_

_**And secondly…**_

_***Deep Breath***_

_****__**I do not own any of the characters or their media series that are included or involved in this fic in any type of way or form.**_

* * *

_**Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Week 1**_

* * *

_**Heads up man **_

_(Darth Vader looks out to the crowd with red and yellow colored eyes)_

_**I'm a motherfucker holding my head high**_

_(Sonic lands a Sonic Boom onto Bam Margera; Starkiller is shown raising the Aerial Assault Championship atop a ladder)_

_**I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, in the city of Hell**_

_(Mario and Luigi are shown making their separate entrances; Tai Kamiya is shown celebrating with the crowd)_

_**Like a Molotov cocktail ready to ignite, yeah!**_

_(Sora hits a Frog Pump Elbow Drop onto Nami; Nico Robin lands a CP9 Blaster onto Sakura Haruno)_

_**I'm gonna set this city in flames, yeah!**_

_(Mario nails Bart Simpson with the Nintendestroyer; Monkey D. Luffy poses with the Straw Hat Pirates)_

_**Don't give a fuck if I burn away**_

_ (The South Park Four pose in the ring with the Combine Championships)_

_**Just take a good look now cause you might miss this!**_

_ (Johnny Gat nails a top rope Gunned Down onto his opponent; Daniel LaRusso poses on the stage)_

_**I'm still breathin'**_

_(Danny Phantom hits a slow motion Ghostsault onto Timmy Turner)_

_**Fuck your sympathy!**_

_(Zoro nails a slow motion Vertical Suplex Powerslam to Rocky Balboa off a ladder)_

_**I'll keep kicking it**_

_ (E-Generation-X sets off green colored X-shaped pyro after doing DX crotch chops)_

'_**Til I'm right dead in a grave**_

_(Yusuke hits Sasuke with the Spirit Wave, then raises the CWA Championship high)_

_**("Dead in a Grave" by Rev Theory plays over the loudspeakers)**_

Gold, red, and blue pyro exploded on the stage and titantron in a quick, but mesmerizing, manner before giving one final blast of the colors after a several second pause. Once the pyro ceases, the crowd can be fully heard cheering as the intro begins. The cameras pan all around the arena to show many loyal fans holding up different signs, such as "CWA For Life," and "On The Road to WrestleLegion."

The cameras cut to the front of the announcer's table, where, sitting in two leather office seats, is a white furred dog with a martini in front of him. To his left was a small yellow turtle with a dangerously spiked shell and bearing a face bandana with the image of a mouth bearing its shark-like teeth that is wrapped around his neck.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we welcome you all to the Memorial Sports Arena in Los Angeles, California, and this…is Monday Night Evolution! Brian Griffin here, alongside my broadcast partner-"

"-The Heir to the King of the Koopas, Bowser Jr." rudely interrupted Bowser Jr. "The obviously better of the two halves sitting at this table!"

"And tonight, we are coming off the heels of what was one hell of a Final Frontier pay-per-view!" said Brian.

"That's one thing we can agree on, Griffin. A night of wrestling that possibly couldn't get any better than it did." said Bowser Jr.

"And tonight we have a lot in st-"

_[I look to the sky and there's nobody watching_

_Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten _

_So now, the world belongs to me_

_To live and to die by the words that are spoken_

_The legends a lie and the silence is broken_

_But now, the world belongs to me_

_The world belongs to me]_

_**(My Darkest Days – "The World Belongs To Me")**_

The crowd quickly degenerated into venom-filled jeers as, out from the gorilla position, "The Spirit Breaker," Yusuke Urameshi, walks out with his wife Keiko Yukimara by his side. He walks down the ramp, completely ignoring the boos that the front rows are giving him. As he steps into the ring, he climbs the top turnbuckle and unhooks the CWA Championship from his waist, raising it into the air with one hand.

"Oh great, just the man everybody wanted to see." groaned Brian sarcastically

"You better believe he's just that man. Yusuke Urameshi just came off a hell of a battle which saw him retain his championship against Scorpion." informed Bowser Jr.

"Oh please, bite me, why don't you!" spat Brian, "Yusuke pulled out yet another cheap tactic when he used a damn steel chair on 'The Neatherealm Warrior,' after Keiko distracted the referee!" said Brian

"So what? What's wrong with that? He did what he had to do to win, and what happened?" asked Bowser Jr. to Brian, who remained reverent

"That's what I thought." said Bowser Jr. as he sat back into his seat, satisfied.

Yusuke was given a microphone by a member of the ringside crew. He walked back to the center of the ring, and, amidst the boos of the Los Angeles crowd, began to speak as he brought the microphone close to his mouth.

"Scorpion. Scorpion…that name speaks volumes whenever it is mentioned in ANY Fiction Wrestling company. Whenever people hear that name, they think "The Icon of UWE." They think "The Coast to Coast Rumble Royale Winner." But now, whenever I hear that name, I think of just another man who has fallen by my hand in their valiant, but futile, attempt at taking what is not rightfully there's…" Yusuke looked at the CWA Championship on his shoulder, "…the CWA Championship." The crowd booed the Spirit Detective straight to Hell after that small segment of his speech.

"Can this guy's ego get any more inflated?" asked a clearly annoyed Brian.

"2 times before, I have held this championship the best I could…by being the damn best around." said Yusuke. "And now, for a third time, I have fully proven myself as the greatest damn thing CWA has to offer, all by being the damn best around! I have beaten every opponent that has stepped in my way. From Patrick, to Sasuke, to Sonic, even your beloved knuckleheaded ninja Naruto." The crowd immediately cheered for the hyperactive Konoha genin. "I've beaten them all. And when I say I've beaten them all, I goddamn mean it! There isn't a man in the back who has the raw skill, much like myself, to take this championship from me. No one can touch 'The Spirit Breaker' because nobody can match up to the likes of me. I've been Toon World Champion, CWA Champion, Global Champion, Combat Champion, you name it, I have frickin' done it! No one is quite like me, because no one will EVER be like me. People wish they were me, but no one, and I mean NO ONE, will ever be…Yusuke Ura-"

_[GIVE ME A HELL_

_GIVE ME A YEAH_

_STAND UP RIGHT NOW!]_

_**(Rev Theory – "Hell Yeah")**_

Yusuke turned his head towards the stage, where an African American man, sporting a blonde chiseled afro, and packing an average bodytype, walked out to the praise and cheers of the California crowd.

"And there's the boss ladies and gentleman, Marlik Thompson." said Brian.

"Oh come on, what's this guy doing here?" asked Bowser Jr.

"What are you saying? He's the Chairman and General Manager of this company, he can come out here whenever he pleases." said Brian.

"Well, I'd prefer it if he would come out OTHER than when Yusuke is speaking." claimed Bowser Jr.

Marlik had a microphone in his hands as well, and was smiling at the crowd cheering his name.

"City of Angels, let me hear ya SCREAM!" yelled Marlik.

In turn, the vociferous city let their voices be heard throughout the arena. Marlik smiled at the crowd's volume.

"Great to hear. And-"

"Woah woah woah. I know you're the boss and everything around here Marlik, but what makes you think you can come out here and interrupt my victory speech?" asked an irritated Yusuke, as Keiko nodded.

Marlik put a hand under his chin and tapped it with his index finger. "Hmmmm….well, I'm the boss, I run this place, I sign your checks, I'm the boss…did I mention that I'm the boss?" The crowd laughed mildly at the General Manager as Yusuke simply rolled his eyes.

"Well, because I'm the boss, I can choose when and where I can come out. And why did I choose right now to come out and interrupt you? Well…I could've sworn I heard you say that there were no more competitors for your title? Did I hear wrong?" asked Marlik.

Yusuke shook his head and said, off-microphone, "Yeah, I said that. And you, of all people, know damn well that it's true."

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing I'm not going deaf." said Marlik, "Yusuke, you saying that there are no more challengers to your championship is like saying that pigs fly; it's not true. I've got plenty of people waiting in the back right now who cannot wait to get their hands on the championship that sits on your shoulder." Marlik points at CWA's primary championship, which Yusuke in turn raises it up, prompting the crowd to boo him some more.

"Also, I came out here for another reason. If you're a die-hard CWA fanatic, you would know that as of right now, this moment, this EXACT, solitary moment in time…**is, once again, the commencement of the Road to WrestleLegion.**"

The crowd went wild for the obvious types of reasons, while Yusuke just sneered at the announcement. He clearly was not amused.

"That's right, folks. It's that time of year again. The time of year when we see who's got the 'It Factor' to make it to the main event of the biggest stage of the year, WrestleLegion!"

The crowd, once again, went crazy for the announcement. Yusuke, however, had had enough of Marlik's talking and decided to speak himself.

"And this year Marlik, things are going to be a lot different than last year. Instead of a supposed 'anti-hero' going on to win it all, the scene in the ring after WrestleLegion will be the same as you see it now." smirked a cocky Yusuke.

"Oh Yusuke, cocky as ever." Marlik said, Yusuke rolling his eyes. "As for tonight, however, what we have on the boulder will make to tonight one to remember, folks. We have Combat Champion Roronoa Zoro defending his title against Darth Vader." said Marlik, much to the crowd's pleasure.

"And we also have a Women's Division showcase when Women's Champion Nico Robin goes one on one with the Cerulean City Gym Leader herself…Misty." The crowd cheered even more. "And then, as always, there is the matter of the challenger to the CWA Championship…"

"Like I said before, Thompson, what challengers? I have made every single opponent who has stood in my way kneel before me. Who could you possibly have that could match me?" asked an irate Yusuke.

"Oh, I have plenty of options to turn to, Mr. Urameshi. You'll just have to wait and see who those options are."

_[__She's a ten, hellbent, I'm in heaven tonight_

_Six speed sex scene playing out in my mind_

_One look, I'm hooked, motor running_

_Revved up, my heart starting pumping_

_Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?__]_

_**(Rev Theory – "Hell Yeah")**_

Marlik walked off stage and returned to the back, a satifsfied smile plastered onto his face. Yusuke and Keiko just remain in the ring, with Yusuke shaking his head, still proclaiming that, "There are no more worthy challengers."

"Wow, the announcements from the GM have resonated throughout the arena tonight. I'm sure this will be a star-stellar night on Evolution," said an excited Brian.

"Yeah, all except that Marlik has a new challenger for Yusuke in mind. What challenger can possibly end the near historic reign of 'The Sprit Breaker' himself?" asked Bowser Jr.

"You'd be surprised at what ace Marlik has up his sleeve. But enough of that, it's time for the first match of the evening!" said Brian.

_[Feel like the world don't love you_

_They only wanna push you away_

_Some days people don't see you_

_You feel like you're in the way_

_Today you feel, as everyone hates_

_Pointing their fingers, looking at your mistakes_

_You do good, but they want great_

_No matter what you give, they still want to take_

_You give your love and they throw it back_

_You give your heart they go on attack_

_When there's nothing left for you_

_Only thing for you do is say…]_

_**(Matisyahu – "Live Like a Warrior"]**_

_**Edd **_jumps up from underneath the stage to a blast of orange pyro, a la Rey Mysterio, with the crowd cheering him. He crow steps to the left of the stage and pumps his fist into the air, setting off more orange colored pyro. He does the same for the right side of the stage. Edd proceeds to run to the ring, jump on the apron, and slingshots over all three ropes. He poses on the top turnbuckle, crossing his arms in formation of an X.

_[Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire, fight like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire, live like a warrior]_

"The following contest is your opening match of Evolution, and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing E-Generation-X, from Peach Creek, weighing in at 156 lbs., Edd!"

"The Aerial Assault division is up first tonight, and what a way to kick off Evolution than with Mr. 6-time Aerial Assault Champion himself, Double D." said Brian.

"I can't stand this guy. How he made it into this company is completely beyond me. I mean, his arms are like frickin' toothpicks." insulted Bowser Jr.

"What are you talking about? He has the most reigns with the Aerial Assault Championship than anyone else in this company, and is a former Global Champion. He's a living legend in the entire wrestling business." said Brian.

"I find it funny that out of all the companies he's been in, unlike his fellow 'dorks,' he has not won a World Championship." said Bowser Jr.

_[You may not like the future_

_And we're not here to preach you_

_We'll take you to the killing floor_

_You think you want to know me_

_You think you want to own me_

_But I have nothing you can buy]_

_**(Halford – "The One You Love To Hate"]**_

_**Danny Phantom **_stepped onto stage, his head held low and his hair covering his eyes. He raises his head to the booing crowd, revealing his deadly serious facial expression. He walked down the ramp to the ring and stepped through the ropes. He walks to the center of the ring, and gets to a knee. He then proceeds to raise a fist into the air, still maintaining a calm and stoic expression.

_[I can break you_

_I can make you_

_Bring you to your knees_

_Cause I'm the one you love to hate_

_You can't fool me_

_You can't rule me_

_You only want to hang around_

_Cause I'm the one you love to hate]_

"And his opponent, from Amity Park, weighing in at 193 lbs., he is "The Phantom Menace," Danny Phantom!"

"Now here's someone who can really perform in the ring. A former 3-time Aerial Assault Champion, former 2-time Combat Champion, and, unlike Edd, is a former CWA Champion." said Bowser Jr.

"That may be true, Bowser, but the Danny Phantom we all knew and loved has been long gone for a while now." said Brian.

"Are you delusional, dog? The Danny we all know and love is standing before us as we speak." said Bowser Jr.

"That's not what this sellout crowd believes." said Brian, referring to the crowd who is booing "The Phantom Menace."

The referee signaled for the bell to be rung, which signaled the commencement of the opening match-up. Danny and Edd circle the ring, looking for an upper hand. Edd offers up a Test of Strength, which Danny seems to go for, but Soccer Kicks Edd in the side of the knee. He Irish Whips Edd into the ropes, and bends down for a Back Body Drop, but Edd spins across Danny's back and hits him with a Dropkick, sending the ghost to the ropes. He turns around to a smirking Edd, and Danny just scowls.

"Edd just loves a good fight." said Brian.

"He better get serious or he'll end up on the losing end." commented Bowser Jr.

Danny throws a Right Jab at Edd, who catches it and brings him into a Harai Goshi Judo Toss. He locks Danny into a Side Headlock, looking to cut off Danny bloodflow. He hits three Overhead Kicks to the skull of the high flying Ed. He grabs Edd and rolls him into a quick Oklahoma Roll!

1…

2…

Edd kicks out at 2.25

"Danny's attempt at an early victory is rejected there." said Brian.

"It would have been hilarious to see him lose like that!" said Bowser Jr.

Danny takes Edd and locks in an Octopus Stretch! Edd screams out in pain as Danny leans back, tightening the hold. After 20 seconds, Edd transitions the hold into a Hip Toss. Danny gets back up rather quickly, but is taken back down with another Hip Toss! Danny gets up quickly once again, but gets a Thrust Kick to the gut that sends him into a corner. Edd runs up, looking for the Sockheadache (Running Corner Enziguri). He gets the foot up…DANNY SIDESTEPS! He grabs the sock headed kid…

…and hits him with a Vertical Suplex Sitout Slam!

"Danny with the reversal off the miscalculated Enziguri!" said Brian.

"HAHA! This is it for the dork!" said Bowser Jr.

Danny hooks the leg as he lands…

1…

2…

2.5 Edd kicks out!

"No it isn't, Bowser! There's a lot more fight left in Edd than that." said Brian

Danny grabs Edd and pulls him up, but several shots to the gut breaks Danny's grasp on him. Edd lifts Danny for a Back Suplex, but Danny lands on his feet behind Edd. He locks in a Waist Lock on Edd, pushes him to the ropes, and rolls backwards into a surprise O'Connor Roll. 1..2..2.34 Edd kicks out.

"Back and forth with the roll ups so far." commentated Brian.

Both men get to their feet , with Danny running towards the Ed boy, but Edd reverses it into a Hurricanrana.

"What a Hurricanrana from the Cul-De-Sac high flyer!" said Brian.

Edd hooks the leg immediately after the move!

1..

2…

2.25 Danny rolls his shoulder.

"Edd can't keep down the ghost from Amity Park!" said Bowser Jr.

Edd is pushed off of Danny. Both men are on their feet. Edd turn around, but gets a Backbreaker STO-Reverse STO Combination. Danny hangs on to Edd, and hits him with a Reverse STO into the turnbuckle!

Danny backs up and runs towards the corner Edd is in, jumps off the second rope, looking for the Paranormal Propaganda (Running Corner Slignshot Imploding Corkscrew Splash), but a foot to the face negates Danny's attempt. Danny now stumbles into the corner. Edd springs to his feet…and hits Danny with the Sockheadache!

"Sockheadache off the missed Paranormal Propaganda! Danny just got rattled!" said Danny.

"That won't slow down Danny's progress." said Bowser Jr.

Edd then grabs Danny in a Short-Arm, and pulls him straight into a Northern Lights Bridge Pin.

"But this might!"

1…

2…

Danny kicks out t 2.87!

"But it didn't, dog! That move, as old as time itself, will never fool Danny!" said Bowser Jr.

Edd is in a bit of shock at the kick out, but won't let it cloud the current task at hand. He climbs to the top turnbuckle, taunting to the crowd, who receive him with cheers. He jumps for a Frog Pump Elbow Drop…

…only to eat canvas as Danny rolls away!

"Ooooh, sickening thud off the missed Elbow Drop!" said Brian.

"Looks good on ya, Sockhead!" sneered and laughed Bowser Jr.

Danny rolls towards the ropes, using them as leverage to get onto his feet. He goes Stomping away at the prone Ed boy. He pulls him up, and nails him with a Spinning Back Fi-Edd ducks it! Clothesline by Edd! Followed up by another sickening one! Edd waits for Danny to get to his feet. He runs to the ropes, springboards…

...and nails Danny in the face with the Wipe Your Feet (Cody Rhodes' Disaster Kick)!

"Edd just wiped his feet, using Danny's face as the welcome mat!" joked Brian.

"Yeah, that was so hilarious." sarcastically replied Bowser Jr.

Instead of going for the pin, Edd has another idea in mind. He climbs the turnbuckle once more, like the high-flyer he is. He puts both index fingers in the air, shouts to the crowd, and jumps…

…only to eat the canvas as Danny rolls out of the way of Edd's Elbow Drop

"The trbute to Randy Savage misses as Danny rolled out of the way!" said Brian.

"Ha! Looks good on ya, Sockhead!" insulted Bowser Jr.

The referee begins a count of ten. At three, Danny makes it to his feet, while Edd still remains prone on the mat. Danny sees this as an opportunity. He runs forward, off the second turnbuckle…

…and nails Edd with the Paranormal Propaganda!

"NOW Danny hits his signature Imploding Corkscrew Splash!" said Bowser Jr.

"This may be it for Edd." said Brian.

Danny hooks both legs of Edd…

1…

2…

2.85 Edd kicks out!

"I stand corrected, folks. Edd is still in this match." Said Brian

"Why won't this sock-headed dipshit stay down. He increases his chances of walking away without Danny seriously hurting him." said Bowser Jr.

Danny looks towards the turnbuckle once again. He climbs to the top, standing up as straight as he possibly could. He looks towards the jeering crowd of fans with a stoic expression. He jumps, looking for the Going Ghost (Shooting Star Elbow Drop)…

…

…

…

…EDD CATCHES HIS ARM ON THE WAY DOWN…AND LOCKS IN THE LOCKED UP (Omoplata Crossface)!

"LockEd Up! Edd caught Danny off the Shooting Star DDT!" yelled Brian.

"Come on Danny. Resist the pain and fight through it!"

Edd has the hold locked in tight! And to make matters worse, Danny is in the center of the ring and has absolutely nowhere to go! Edd applies more pressure to Danny head and spine with the hold as Danny is flailing in the ring…and he has no choice but to tap out!

"Danny taps out. Edd pulls off the win!" said Brian.

_[Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire, fight like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire, live like a warrior]_

_**(Matisyahu – "Live Like a Warrior")**_

"Here is your winner by submission, Edd!"

The crowd cheered at the tap-out victory as Edd released the hold at the referee's request. He got to his feet and his hand was raised into the air, signaling his victory. He goes to the top rope, pointing to the crowd and forming his arms into the shape of an X, ending with a crotch chop.

"A back and forth contest that brought the best from the Aerial Assault division. What a way to kick off Evolution, huh Bowser?" said Brian.

"It would've been better had Danny beaten that braniac! My night isn't starting off so good." said Bowser Jr.

Edd ran up the ramp, high fiving the front row fans as he advanced towards the stage. He looks back into the ring at Danny, who was just starting to get up with the referee's help. He swatted away the referee's helping hand, not wanting anyone's help. Edd just shrugged on stage as he raised his arms in the shape of an X once more, the crowd on their feet, as the cameras cut backstage.

* * *

The camera shows the CWA Women's Championship sitting on a blue crate in the backstage area. The crowd cheered lightly for the prestigious championship. The camera panned slightly to the left, as Nico Robin was shown in full view with her eyes closed, leaning against her locker room door, and hands in pockets. The crowd immediately booed her as she came into view. She seemed like not wanting to be bothered at the moment. That is until somebody cleared their throat.

"Ahem."

Robin slowly opened her eyes, and upon seeing the person who cleared her throat, she narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Robin. The cameras panned to the left again to show Anna Williams standing in front of the Women's Champion, the crowd booing her as well.

"I just wanted to say how great you've been doing without those foolish Straw Hat Pirates." said Anna as Robin formed a small smile on her face, remembering how she left her former friends.

"I mean, you've held that championship for 6 months now. You've beaten the likes of Sakura, Sailor Moon, Sora, even my damn sister Nina. I just wanted to say how good of a job you've been doing."

Robin smiled at Anna's words, until she said…

"That is…until Renegade Rumble when I take that championship away from you." said Anna. Robin's smile turned into a scowl as she rolled her eyes.

"Pssh, typical of the women in the locker room of CWA. They all think that they can beat the best, when really, people like you Anna, can't even hang with the rest. Seriously, it's been how long since you've held the women's championship? One, two, three…oh, that's right, never. Unlike you, I've risen to prominence as one of the longest reigning Women's Champions of the modern era. I've been in main event caliber matches. I've been to the mountaintop and back before. And you? All you've done since you've been here was talk a really big game but never backing that talk up in the ring like I have time and time again. You're just another impending victim in my path into becoming the greatest CWA Women's Champion." said Robin.

"But unlike all your other 'victims,' you've never faced someone quite like me. You've never faced someone as calculating as me. You've never faced anyone as deadly as me. And you've certainly have never faced anyone as talented as Anna Williams. So I suggest you polish that gold up real nice, because it's coming to a new home real soon." said Anna.

Robin got off of the wall and stood up straight. She looked into Anna's eyes with anger, yet with a cold, emotionless expression. "Don't you find it unusual that you're describing the women you're looking dead in the eye? At least I've stepped out of the shadow of the people who've held me down. At least I'm no longer held back by the people who have kept me from reaching my true potential. You on the other hand, haven't even stepped out of the shadow of your sister." said Robin as the crowd went "Ohhhhh." as Robin spoke that last sentence. She then shouldered her championship and looked back at the Williams assassin.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare for a match I actually HAVE tonight."

With that last word, Robin walked right past Anna. The female assassin was not pleased at all at how Robin disrespected her like that, as it showed by the angry expression on her face.

* * *

The cameras were now shown in the locker room of the CWA Champion himself. Yusuke was slowly pacing around the perimeter of the room. He also had a hand on his chin and the other resting on his bicep. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Who in the hell could challenge me for my title? Balboa? No, too much of a Hardcore wannabe. Maybe Luffy? No, too many shots. Just who could he possibly have in mind to face me?" asked a pondering Yusuke. Keiko got up from her seat and walked towards her husband.

"Honey, you shouldn't have to worry about your challenger. You even said it yourself, you've been everyone around." assured Keiko.

"You're right, Keiko." responded Yusuke, "I'm just trying to figure out who the challenger could be so I can be ready, you know?"

"I know, Yusuke. But why would you need to worry about who challneges you anyway. Like you said, you've beaten everyone who has faced you. Bart at Rage in the Cage, Patrick Star at Carnage, even the great Monkey D. Luffy at SummerBlast. What I'm trying to say is that why worry about your challenger when you've beaten them all?" asked Keiko.

Yusuke suddenly dropped the pondering look and smiled.

"You're right, Keiko. You're absolutely right. And even if Marlik has another opponent, I'll just run them down like roadkill." Sneered Yusuke with a sly, devilish smile.

"You sure will, love. Now let's just relax and watch tonight's events unfold." said Keiko.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." said an anonymous voice.

Yusuke and Keiko suddenly snapped their head to the right, to see Marlik come into view of the camera. The couple did not seemed too pleased to see him.

"Do you have any reason to be barging into MY locker room and interrupting our alone time?" asked an irate Yusuke.

"Well, I couldn't help but hear through the slightly ajar door that you said you could relax tonight. Once again, did I hear right?" asked Marlik, which Yusuke responded with an annoying nod, "Well, what would Evolution be like without a match from its World Champion. Which is why I'm placing you in tonight's main event against one of Fiction Wrestling's biggest underdogs…Luigi."

The crowd was in a 50/50 cheer/boo ratio for the underrated Mario brother. Yusuke's eyes widened at this announcement.

"WHAT! Why should I face such a worthless opponent in such a worthless crap heap known as Los Angeles." said Yusuke, eliciting cheap heat from the City of Angels in attendance.

'Because, like I said before, what's Evolution like without a match from its World Champion." Said Marlik, as he took his leave.

Yusuke scoffed at his boss as he watched him leave. "Psssh! Doesn't matter anyway. Luigi has never won anything meaningful, so it'll be a cakewalk for me." said Yusuke with another scoff.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

After the official commercials started to roll, a dark blue screen could be seen. It stayed like this for five seconds…until cryptic, unusual types of coded messages started rolling.

_HGCIHo8bdudb96wf9-HEHASRISEN-1 ugd7tqdbqtBD8FFEF-301-103-031-013_

…

___EOEOLNsowp01772/CANNOT NOT/_

...

_EOEOLNsowp01772/WILL NOT/_

…

_?!HE WILL RISE!?_

…

_()/()/M/W/  
_

* * *

The cameras returned to the announce table, where Brian and Bowser Jr. were sitting, with slightly perplexed expressions resting on their faces.

"O…kay? Anyway, before the commercial break, Marlik dropped a bombshell on Yusuke. He'll be fighting in tonight's main event against one half of the Mario Brothers, Luigi." said Brian.

"Luigi? Really? That's the best our 'esteemed' can do? If he wanted a star-stellar main event, he should have gone with Mario, the obviously better half of the Mario Brothers…and that's saying something since I hate them both." said Bowser Jr.

"Luigi's been doing great as of late. He's trying to break out of Mario's shadow. Getting an upset victory tonight over the CWA Champion would be HUGE!" said Brian.

"Yeah, it would. That is, if Luigi were actually better than Mario, which he's not. Like I said, still hate them both with a passion." said Bowser Jr.

_**Are you ready?**_

"Oh no…" said Bowser Jr,

The lights dimmed in the arena as the three words were emitted over the loudspeakers, and as soon as they were, the crowd exploded. The drums kicked in on the song.

_[You think you can tell us what to do?]_

The guitars started up on the song as well, as green lights started to flicker all around the arena.

_[You can think you can tell us what to wear_

_You think that you're better?]_

Two figures, silhouetted in the darkness, walked out from behind the curtain.

_[Bow to the masters…_

_BREAK IT DOWN!]_

The electric guitars were in full effect as Ed and Eddy walked out underneath the green lights, the Combine Championships in tow. They walked to either side of the stage, flashing the X-up with their arms. They walked down the ramp, crotch chopping to the crowd, and flashing their titles. Instead of going to the ring, they walked towards the announce table.

_[Degenerate into something, fool_

_We just got tired, of doing what you told us to do_

_That's the breaks, boy. (Yeah)_

_That's the breaks little man_

_Break it down!_

…

_D-GENERATION-X_

…

_D-GENERATION-X!]_

_**(The Chris Warren Band – "Break It Down)**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your guests for this match, they are the CWA Combine Champions, the team of Ed and Eddy…E-Generation-X!"

"Oh boy! It just got electric up in here. E-Generation-X is here!" said Brian.

"These two?! You gotta be kidding me! Why the hell are these two out here?" asked an irate Bowser Jr.

"Isn't it obvious? There out here to see if their next challengers are going to be standing in that ring in a couple of minutes." said Brian.

Ed and Eddy walked up to the table, and were greeted by Brian. They both sat in leather seats, Eddy next to Bowser Jr. and Ed next to Brian.

"Glad to be here, guys." said Eddy.

"Glad to have ya here." said Brian.

"Not really…" said Bowser Jr.

"GRAVY!" said Ed, stupidly.

_[__If I'm rollin' on dubs_

_If it's K-Town bud_

_If they showin' me love_

_With a red rug at the club_

_If you them haters giving me mugs_

_Ladies giving me hugs_

_It ain't no rocket science because…]_

_**(Tech N9ne – "I'm A Playa")**_

_**Bam Margera and Brandon Dicamillo **_came out onto the stage, with Brandon in his signature shopping cart, with Bam pushing the cart from behind. The crowd cheered at the craziness of the two. Brandon looks at Bam and gives him a thumbs up. Bam nods as Brandon puts on his helmet and bangs it twice. Bam starts pushing the cart, Brandon going "WHOOOOOO!" as the cart sped down the ramp with Bam running and keeping up with it. As soon as the cart hits the ramp, Brandon forward shoulder rolls through the ropes, landing on his feet, while Bam gets on the apron and slingshots over the ropes.

_[I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_Oh, oh, oh I'm a playa]_

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Westchester, Pennsylvania, at a combined weight of 429 lbs., the team of Brandon DiCamillo and Bam Margera…CKY!"

"These two, I hate even more than these two!" said Bowser Jr., pointing at the two Eds at the table.

"Their attitudes may seem immature to myself, but you have to respect what these two and the CKY Crew have accomplished over the years. Bam being a record-holding 5-time Combine Champion with the late, great Ryan Dunn, as well as a former 2-time Global Champion. Brandon is a former 3-time Combat Champion, as well." informed Brian.

"Me and Ed have faced off against Bam before when he was teaming with Ryan Dunn, and the things this guy will put his body through to win is incredible. Lumpy knows how that feels." said Eddy.

"My eyebrow still hurts from that Ladder-aided Guillotine Leg Drop!" said Ed, feeling at his eyebrow.

_[Whoooooooa! Whooooooa!_

_Whoooooooa! Whoooooooa!]_

_**(Emphatic – "Smoke and Mirrors")**_

_**Squidward Tentacles and Jimmy Neutron **_came out onto the stage, the crowd absolutely booing the duo. Squidward was in his dancing attire and Jimmy in a blue silk robe similar to that of Damien Sandow. They both shake hands, and begin to walk down the ramp, rather calmly and with etiquette.

"And their opponents, from Bikini Bottom and Retroville, respectively, at a combined weight of 387 lbs., the team of "Intellect Personified," Squidward Tentacles and "The Boy Genius," Jimmy Neutron…The Intellectual Intelligence!'

"Now THIS is a team who represents tag teams everywhere with class and honor." praised Bowser Jr.

"Oh please. These two may have flawless teamwork, but they say that they represent everything good with tag teams, despite the fact they always resort to cheating to win." said Eddy.

"While that may be true, The Intellectual Intelligence have been Tag Champs once before, Squidward being a former Combat Champion, and Jimmy being a former 2-time Aerial Assault Champion."

"I don't like them one bit. UH-UH! Their worse than Evil Tim rising up to destroy the planet Zoryak!" said Ed. Brian and Bowser Jr. just stared at the powerhouse Ed with blank expressions."

"If you two were around him as much as me, you'd understand." calmly said Eddy.

The bell rings as Bam and Jimmy started off the match. Jimmy walked up to the CKY Crew leader…and slapped him straight across the mouth! The crowd "Oooooooh" at the show of disprespect. Bam just smiled at this as Jimmy went for another slap, but Bam blocks it and decks Jimmy with a series of Right Hands. He grabs his arm and performs an Arm Twist on Jimmy, transitioning it into a Hammerlock. But Jimmy finds a way out of it, twists around, and hits Bam with an Inverted Atomic Drop. Jimmy hits the ropes and goes for a Running Spinning Wheel Kick, but Bam sidesteps and hits Jimmy with a Neckbreaker!

"Neckbreaker off that attempt!" said Brian.

Bam started landing consecutive Elbow Drops to the heart of Jimmy. After 10 of them, Bam scores with a Jumping Elbow Drop!

"10 consecutive Elbow Drops. Bam's gotta be breathless." said Bowser Jr.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Bowser. Bam's got great endurance from what I've gathered." said Eddy.

Bam picks Jimmy up and Irish Whips him into his team's corner, landing a Corner Clothesline before tagging in Dico to cheers. Bam picks him up on his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry, and Dico climbs up the turnbuckle. Dico jumps…and scores with a Leg Drop to the back of Jimmy's neck!

"Leg across the neck of 'The Boy Genius." Commentated Brian.

"Dico's going for a pin!" yelled Ed.

1…

Jimmy kicks out at 1.5

"And not even THAT is enough to keep such genius down for the pin." said Bowser Jr.

Dico grabs Jimmy by the hair and drags him to the center of the ring. He hooks him up, looking for a Vertical Suplex. He lifts Jimmy, and hit him with it. Dico goes on the ground game, locking Jimmy in a Dragon Sleeper. The referee checks if Jimmy wants to submit, but gets no sign of it. Dico drags Jimmy back up, still in the Dragon Sleeper, and hits him with a Single Knee Backbreaker, then hits him with an Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog. He covers once again…

1…

2…

2.1 Jimmy kicks out.

"That set of moves isn't enough to keep Jimmy down." said Brian.

"Jimmy won't go down that easily given his resilience." said Ed, surprisingly observant.

Dico drags Jimmy back up once again, and Irish Whips him towards a neutral corner. Dico backs all the way up into the other neutral corner. He howls in craziness, emitting more cheers from Los Angeles. Before he runs, Squidward runs towards the CKY member, but Dico decks him with a Forearm Strike to the face, sending him onto his back on the apron. Dico looks back up…and gets squashed in the corner by a sprinting Jimmy Neutron. The crowd booed at the interference. Jimmy pulled Dico into a Short-Arm Clothesline, followed up by a Standing Moonsault.

"Oh damnit, the interference stops the momentum of Dico ice cold." said Brian.

"What'd I tell ya." said Eddy.

Jimmy pins…

1…

2…

2.35 Dico grabs the bottom rope.

"And the stubborn mustard hater breaks it." said Bowser Jr.

Jimmy forces Dico to his feet and nails him with a hard Right Jab to the jaw. Another to Dico follows the first. Dico leans against the ropes, as Jimmy whips him to the other side of the ring. Jimmy goes to Bug Boot the prank calling hooligan, but Dico moves slightly to the right and nearly takes Jimmy's head off with a Lariat that flips him 180 degrees. He picks up Jimmy and locks him in a Three-Quarter Facelock and runs to the ropes, looking for an Inverted Asai DDT, but Jimmy grasps the ropes for leverage, sending Dico flat on his face. Jimmy stalks Dico as he get to his knee…Shining Wizard off the side of the skull!

"Damn! You could hear that one in nosebleed country!" said Bowser Jr.

"You don't have to say that twice." said Eddy.

Jimmy pins…

1…

2…

Dico rolls the shoulder!

"Dico saying 'Is that it?' to 'The Boy Genius.'" said Brian.

Jimmy took Dico by the hair and pulled him towards his corner, tagging in Squidward to a roar of boos. Both 'intellectual' men set up Dico. Squidward gets in front of him while Jimmy gets behind him. They both run, and hit a Leg Chop Block-Clothesline combination! Squidward pins, but only gets a two count. Squidward picks Dico up by the face and nails several Headbutts to the forehead of the crazy CKY member. Squidward hits two Kawada Kicks to Dico's calves, dropping him to his knees. Squidward backs up for the Squidasser (Leg Drop Bulldog). He runs…

…but Dico nails him with a Kneeling Powerbomb mid-move, the crowd exploding upon its impact!

"WHOA! Reversal! This is the opening Dico needs!"

"Dico is always aware of his surroundings, no matter who bad ya beat him!" said Ed, another smart comment.

"Someone stop him!" said Bowser Jr.

Dico and Squidward were motionless and lying on their backs. The crowd was clapping in rhythm, urging Dico to tag in his fresh partner. Dico, inch by eternal inch, started crawling on all fours towards his corner, sweat dripping from his forehead. Squidward just starts coming to, and sees that Dico is too far away for him to catch up in time. He starts crawling towards his equally intellectual partner.

Dico and Squidward both reach out…

…AND TAG IN THEIR PARTNERS!

"HERE WE GO! FRESH PARTNERS IN!" said Brian.

Bam, like lightning from a bottle, sprints like mad out of his corner and nails a devastating Back Elbow to the skull of Jimmy. Jimmy gets up, and another vicious Back Elbow! Bam Irish Whips Jimmy, pulls him back in…and nails a Spinning Spinebuster!

"HA! Eat your heart out, Triple H!" said Bowser Jr.

"Ferocity off the hot tag by Dico! Bam with the pin!" said Brian.

1…

2…

Jimmy kicks out at 2.5!

"NO, Jimmy rolls the shoulder just in the nick of time."

"Jimmy's one hard competitor to keep down!" said Eddy.

Bam, a little upset at the kick out, bangs the mat twice, but he knows he can't get angry. He gets up to his feet, and spreads his arms, flexing his fingers. The crowd starts chanting "Bam! Bam! Bam!" over and over as Bam continues to stalk the Boy Genius. Finally, Jimmy, dazed and all, is at his feet, and turns around…

…STRAIGHT INTO THE SKATE SESH (Standing Moonsault Sideslam)!

"SKATE SESH FLATTENS JIMMY!" said Brian.

"NO! NOT THAT! KICK OUT JIMMY!" said Bowser Jr.

Bam hooks the leg, the referee counting…

1…

2…

…SQUIDWARD BREAKS UP THE COUNT AT 2.9!

"But Squidward breaks up the count in time!" said Brian.

"Phew! Thank you, Mr. Squidward." said a relieved Squidward.

Squidward goes to town on Bam, blinding the skateboarder with a flurry of Closed Fists to the skull. The referee tries to hold back the starving artist, but Squidward breaks through and lays more Closed Fists into the skull of Bam…until a recovered Dico grabs Squidward and throws him outside the ring. Dico hits the ropes…SUICIDE DIVE TO THE OUTSIDE!

"High risk move to the outside! Dico sacrifices his body for the good of his team!" said Brian.

"Dico, like I said before, will go to any risks to win!" said Ed.

Jimmy weakly turns over onto his stomach to see a damaged Bam prone on his back, moving slightly. In one move, Jimmy hooks both legs…WTH A HANDFUL OF TIGHTS!

"Jimmy taking advantage-HEY! THE TIGHTS! JIMMY'S GOT THE TIGHTS!" said Brian.

"HAHA! THIS IS IT!" said a smug Bowser Jr.

1…

2…

2.999 Bam kicks out!

"Are you kidding me? Really?" said Bowser Jr.

"It isn't over just yet, Bowser my friend." said Eddy.

"I ain't your friend, you con artist!" said Bowser Jr.

Jimmy, now frustrated, bangs the mat in anger as he picks up the Jackass original, puts between his legs, slingshots him off the ropes…

…NAILING THE BRAIN OVER BRAWN (Slingshot Sitout Powerbomb)-NO! HURRIANRANA INTO THE CORNER!...

…BLIND TAG BY SQUIDWARD FROM THE OUTSIDE!

Meanwhile, Bam drags Jimmy out of the corner, underhooks Jimmy's arms, lifts him up…

…BAM EFFECT (Double Underhook Spinning Spike Brainbuster)!

"BAM EFFECT!" said Brian.

As Bam is getting up…HE GETS DROPPED WITH THE SQUIDASSER BY SQUIDWARD!

"WHAT?! WHERE'D SQUIDWARD COME FROM?" asked a shocked Brian.

"HAHA! YEAH SQUIDWARD!" cheered Bowser Jr.

Unlike Bowser Jr., the crowd was not cheering. Squidward notices Dico trying to slide into the ring…BUT GETS A BASEBALL SLIDE FOR HIS TROUBLES! Squidward then runs up from behind a dazed Bam…

…SUCTION CUP SYMPHONY (Zig-Zag) TO BAM!

"THE SUCTION CUP SYMPHONY! DAMN THE BLIND TAG!" cursed Brian.

"YES! THIS IS IT FOR CKY!" said Bowser Jr.

1…

2…

3!

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" Bowser Jr. says, answering his own outburst.

_[Whooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors_

_Whooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors_

_Whooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors_

_Whooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors to me!]_

_**(Emphatic – "Smoke and Mirrors)**_

"Here are your winners, Squidward Tentacles and Jimmy Neutron…The Intellectual Intelligence!"

Squidward sits up, heaving and panting heavily, but victorious and a winner. Jimmy cralws into the ring to join his tag team partner, who use each other for support to help get to their feet. The referee grabs their hands and raises them up, eliciting jeers from the crowd. Ed and Eddy take off their headsets.

"Off the blind tag by Squidward, the Intellectual Intelligence picks up the win. ANOTHER dirty tactc!" said Brian.

"Stop talking out of your ass, you damn mutt. It's strategy, pure strategy! Nothing wrong with it. They won, and that's all that matters." said Bowser Jr.

"And Bam was just about to win it too" said Brian.

Squidward and Jimmy stand on the turnbuckles, posing and signaling to Ed and Eddy that those belts will come to them real soon. Ed and Eddy simply raise their titles, and then crotch chop to the intelligent duo, the crowd cheering at the obscene gesture.

* * *

The cameras go backstage to show an interview area, complete with a TV hanging from a fixture, and a backdrop colored red. Sam Manson is standing there and has a microphone in her hand, ready to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time…"The Neatherealm Warrior,' Scorpion!"

Scorpion walks into view, a look in his eyes that would kill if they possibly could. He didn't look too happy either.

"Now Scorpion, last night at Final Frontier, you were cheated out of the CWA Championship after Yusuke utilized an illegal chair shot following a distraction. Now Marlik has given you an opportunity to prove yourself here tonight that you are worthy enough to get the shot you want. Do you believe that you are worthy enough?"

Scorpion looked at Sam with a cold and emotionless glare. Suddenly, he swipes the microphone straight from her hand, and looks into the dead-center of the camera.

"Last night, I was on the verge of victory. I was about to end the so-called 'historic' reign of Yusuke Urameshi. I was about to go on to win my THIRD CWA Championship…but what happened? Yusuke shows us all that he doesn't have the stones to beat someone straight up!" paused Scorpion, the last comment getting an "OHHHHHH!" from the crowd in the arena. "For the past 9 months, Yusuke has proved us all right when we said that he wasn't a true champion, and last night was just another example of that. He thinks that just because he's reigned longer than anyone in the Modern Era of CWA, he thinks that he can walk all over the people who oppose him…but Yusuke made a HUGE mistake in trying to walk over me. When you try to walk all over The Neatherealm Warrior, I'll make sure that not even the deepest, darkest circles of Hell will compare to what I will do to you. You'll discover that I'm someone that NO ONE should step on like you did to me last night. And when I eventually go on to Renegade Rumble and beat you for that title, Yusuke, I'll make sure that what I did to Quan-Chi will be a walk in the park compared to what I do to you!"

Scorpion shoved the microphone back at Sam and walked off, determined to beat The Spirit Detective, while Sam was stunned at Scorpion's words.

* * *

The cameras cut back to the audience, panning over the near silent fans as voiceovers of Brian and Bowser Jr. were heard.

"Wow…if that wasn't a threat that was just made, I don't know what is." said Brian.

"Even I'm a bit creeped out by that…I mean, don't you remember what Scorpion did to Quan-Chi back in UWE?" asked Bowser Jr.

"You don't need to remind me…" said Brian.

_[Right about now, it's time to get busy_

_One, two, thrizzy._

_Shut the fuck up!_

_And bring that ballistic riff from the Bizkit_

_Straight through the speakers _

_With the (hey, hey)_

_Check this future shock_

_Of rock revolution, punk (oh my god!)_

_Here it comes, so shut it up._

_You keep on talking_

_We gonna shut your ass _

_Straight the fuck up]_

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Crack Addict")**_

_**Super Mario **_appeared on the stage, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. The crowd hissed and booed immensely at his arrival. He walked down the ramp, taunting the fans and insulting them. He climbed up the steel and climbed up on the turnbuckle and shouted "I AM NINTENDO, BITCHES!"

"This contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 247 lbs, he is 'The Video Game Icon…' Super Mario!"

"And here is a man who's attitude is just as bad as Yusuke's." said Brian.

"Like I said before, I agree with you. My dad can't stand him, I can't stand him, even these people can't stand him." pointed Bowser Jr. to the booing crowd.

"But the hate from the crowd hasn't stopped Mario from becoming a 3-time CWA Champion, a 3-time Combine Champion with Luigi, a 2-time Global Champion, former Combat Champion, and even winning the 2011 Renegade Rumble." said Brian.

"His accomplishments may speak for themselves but-oh no, Mario's got a microphone." said Bowser Jr.

Indeed Mario did. Surrounded by the jeers from the honest Los Angeles crowd, Mario brought the microphone to his lips.

"This match only proves how idiotic our GM is. He dares to put me in anything but the main event, let alone the first 45 damn minutes of the show. I shouldn't have to compete in this match, especially in front of a jackass crowd like Los Angeles!" The crowd booed Mario staright to Hell at the speaking of that insult. "You know, you people are even LUCKY To see me compete here tonight. The only reason I said yes to this match was because Marlik's scouting it to name Yusuke's #1 contender. Hell, I should be CWA Champion right now, instead of that worhtless, low-life piece of crap known as Yusuke Urameshi. When I held that belt, I was the only one in that locker room who held it like a TRUE champion! A TRUE champion is not Spongebob, Scorpion, Yusuke, or Bam. Those are just a list of names who have fed off MY success. And now I have to face yet another Superstar, who isn't worth my time, and just wants to feel proud of himself because he got to spend two minutes in the ring with the Greatest Champion Ever, Mr. Nintendo, the Champion of Life, and the Video Game Icon himself. So who is it? Come on, I don't have all night!"

Mario dropped the microphone and waited for his opponent. After 15 seconds, he was still waiting and said "Huh, that's what I thought. He doesn't wanna face me."

That is until…

…

_[It's been so long_

_Long hard days_

_They don't say God's_

_Changed my ways_

_Changed my ways_

_Those evil ways]_

_**(Blues Saraceno – "Evil Ways")**_

Mario froze in utter shock as the lights dimmed to near blackout. The crowd was in a 70/30 cheer/boo ratio as a VERY dimly lit spotlight was cast over the stage. Out from the back, someone was walking out from behind the curtain, their head held low. Mario was still shocked, saying "What?! Not him! He isb't worth enough to face me!" The mystery Superstar walked into the dim spotlight, and revealed himself as…

…

…

…

…**SASUKE UCHIHA!**

"And his opponent, formerly residing from Konohakaure no Sato, weighing in at 221 lbs., Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Oh my! Sasuke Uchiha is in the building ladies and gentlemen. Last year's Renegade Rumble winner has arrived here in Los Angeles!" said Brian.

"Sasuke? He's facing Mario? Well, if he's planning to kick Mario's teeth down his throat, then he's definitely got the green light." said Bowser Jr.

_[But I can't hide_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_And I won't hide_

_Ohhhhhhh yeah_

…

_My evil ways]_

Sasuke walked up the ramp, ominously and mysterously. Reaching the foot of the ramp, he looks out into the crowd, the 70% cheering "Let's go Sasuke!" while the other 30% chanted "Sasuke sucks!" He walked over to the steel steps, walked up them, and entered the ring through the second and third ropes. As he is in his corner, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens them, revealing the Sharingan in his left eye, while the lights turn back on.

The bell rings after the referee signals for it.

"Here we go, Sasuke vs. Mario live on Evolution!" said Brian.

Sasuke and Mario walk to the center of the ring, Sasuke remaining with his serious tone while Mario is still cocky yet angry that Sasuke is his opponent. Mario says "You'll never be like me." before going for a Closed Fist to the head, but Sasuke blocks it and lands a quick Hip Toss. He keeps the arm locked and renches in a Standing Armbar. Mario grits his teeth, but is able to get out of the hold by Back Elbow Sasuke in the head. Mario stands and delivers sharp Soccer Kicks to Sasuke's ribs, but Sasuke catches his leg on the third kick, and hit s T-Bone Suplex!

Sasuke pins, shooting the Half and hooking the leg.

1…

Mario kicks out.

"T-Bone Suplex didn't seem like it fazed Mario there." said Brian.

Sasuke drags the plumber up and Head Slams him into the turnbuckle. As soon as Mario is back first against the corner, Sasuke gets on the second rope and begins raining down Right Hands on Mario's skull as the crowd counts with every punch. After ten of them, and with the referee threatening disqualification, Sasuke dismounts, and charges back at the plumber, but Mario is able to Boot Sasuke in the face. He climbs to the second turnbuckle…and hits Sasuke with a Diving Double Axe Handle! Sasuke falls to his knees. Mario bounces off the ropes, and scores with a Dropkick to the face.

"Dropkick straight off the skull of Sasuke." said Brian.

"The tide's turned in Mario's favor. Now with the pin!" said Bowser Jr.

Mario hooks the leg…

1…

1.75 Sasuke kicks out

"But the kick out by the bearer of the Sharingan." said Brian.

Mario picks up Sasuke and Hammer Throws him into the corner, delivering multiple Shoulder Barges to Sasuke's stomach. Mario drag him out of the corner by the arm, pulls him back in…and Scoop Slams him back first into the turnbuckles! The crowd winces at that move. Mario backs up to the opposite turnbuckle, measuring the Tree of Woe positioned Sasuke. He sprints as fast as he can, looking for the Mushroom Rush (Running Cannonball Senton). He curls himself up in a ball…

…Sasuke pulls himself up just in time as Mario crashes and burns into the turnbuckle!

"Crash and burn by Mario! Sasuke would've gotten flattened!" said Bowser Jr.

Sasuke stands up on the top, balancing himself as he looks behind him to see Mario lying parallel to the turnbuckles he ran in to. Sasuke stands straight up on the turnbuckle, backflips…and lands the Moonsault on Mario!

"Sasuke goes aerial with that Moonsault. Clear and ready for takeoff" said Brian.

"Enough with the lame pun, here's the cover." said Bowser Jr.

1…

2…

2.45 Mario gets a foot on the bottom rope.

"Sasuke, so close yet so far." said Brian.

Sasuke grabs Mario and places him on his shoulders for the Chidori Current (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam), he walks forward but Mario squirms out of it, lands behind Sasuke, grbs him in a Full Nelson, and plants Sasuke with a Full Nelson Bomb! Mario covers again, but Sasuke kicks out at 2. Mario starts wondering what he has to do to put down Sasuke. But while he is pondering…

…

…Sasuke sits up Deadman-style, the Sharingan visible in his left eye once again! The crowd pops!

"Ohhhhh my. Mario? You may wanna look out behind you!" said Bowser Jr.

Sasuke grabs Mario in a Full-Nelson, standus up with Mario…and hits Mario with a Full Nelson Backbreaker! He grabs him again…and hits another Full Nelson Backbreaker…but HE HANGS ON TO MARIO…AND HITS A THIRD FULL NELSON BACKBREAKER!

"Mario's spine might be split in two after that trio of vicious Backbreaker!" said Brian.

"Bane would be so proud!" said Bowser Jr.

Sasuke drags the plumber up to his feet again, looks him dead in the eyes and says, "This…ends…NOW!" And with those words, Sasuke steps back, and hits not one…

…

…not two…

…

…but THREE Spinning Heel Kicks, the trio of moves he calls the Shuriken Combo!

"SHURIKEN COMBO! NOW MARIO'S JAW MAY BE BROKEN!"

Sasuke with the cover!

1…

2…

Mario rolls the shoulder at 2.85!

"Mario isn't down just yet!" said Bowser Jr.

Sasuke is a bit stunned, but not enough to deter him from victory. He grabs Mario by the head and leans him head-first over the second rope. Sasuke backs up and looks at the crowd, who stand up and give him the same 70/30 cheer/boo ratio. Sasuke runs…

…DOUBLE KNEE STRIKES TO THE BACK OF MARIO'S HEAD!

"OOOOH! MARIO'S SKULL JUST GOT ABSOLUTELY RATTLED!" said Brian.

Mario stumbles out of the ropes and turns around, AND GETS KICKED IN THE GUT BY SASUKE, WHO DOUBLE UNDERHOOKS THE ARMS!

"OH BOY! SASUKE GOT HIM HOOKED FOR THE MARK OF THE CLAN (Double Underhook DDT)!" said Brian.

"SASUKE'S GONNA SHUT MARIO UP!" said Bowser Jr.

Sasuke swings the leg…

…

…THE REFEREE GETS PULLED OUT OF THE RING AND ONTO THE RINGSIDE FLOOR BY PEACH!

"PEACH? WHAT THE HELL?" asked Brian.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH DOING OUT HERE?" asked an angry Bowser Jr.

The referee lands on his face as Peach smirks at the scene she just caused. Meanwhile, a shocked Sasuke stands on the first rope and starts yelling furiously at the Mushroom Princess, who Sasuke says "has no reason to help fight Mario's battles." Peach just flashes a haughty smile and tells Sasuke to "talk to the hand." The crowd boos at the display of arrogance by Peach. But from behind Sasuke…

…

…

…

…MARIO SWINGS A STEEL PIPE RIGHT ACROSS THE BACK OF SASUKE'S LEG!

"STEEL PIPE OFF THE LEG! DAMNIT! MARIO WITH THE INTEREFERENCE AGAIN!" yelled Brian.

"WHAT A COWARD! AND NOW LOOK! HE GOING UP TOP!" said Bowser Jr.

Indeed Mario was climbing the turnbuckle yet again. He sits on his heel for a moment, looking towards the crowd with a devious smile. He stands up…

…jumps…

…

…AND CRUSHES SASUKE WITH THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!

"THE DAMN SUPER MARIO SPLASH CONNECTS!" said Brian.

"MARIO'S GONNA STEAL THIS!" said Bowser Jr.

Mario hooks the leg as the referee, very weakly, rolls back into the ring to make the count!

1…

...

2…

…

3!

"DAMNIT! MARIO FUCKING STOLE IT!" exclaimed Brian.

_[Right now, let's go_

_Me and you, toe to toe_

_So we can rock_

_We can roll_

_Here we go again_

_Right now, let's go_

_Me and you, toe to toe_

_So we can rock_

_We can roll]_

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Crack Addict")**_

"Here is your winner, 'The Video Game Icon,' Super Mario!"

The crowd roared into boos as Mario rolled to his back and slowly sat up. Peach rolled into the ring to help Mario get to his feet. He smiled at Peach as both the referee and Peach raised Mario's hands into the air, with Mario shouting, "I AM NINETENDO, BITCHES! LEARN TO RESPECT!" He went to the turnbuckle, climbed it, and gave the peace sign, basking in the glory of his victory.

"This was highway robbery! This was supposed to be a great match between two legends! But Mario resorts to more cheap tactics and takes the victory from under Sasuke's nose!" said Brian.

"What else could you expect from such a sneaky competitor like Mario. I sure as hell wouldn't expect anything less than what he just pulled!" said Bowser Jr.

Mario and Peach exited the ring and went to the barricade, where Mario continued to hurl obscene insults and remarks towards the City of Angels. The duo from the Mushroom Kingdom slowly walked up the ramp, their backs towards the ring as Sasuke is at his knees in the ring, growling at the two as his Sharingan is shown once again.

"Well, no matter who is gunning for the CWA Championship, I can bet that Yusuke will have one hell of a challenge on his hands come Renegade Rumble." said Brian.

* * *

_**AND CHAPTER 1 IS IN THE BOOKS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Once again, I would like to welcome you all to the newest Fiction Wrestling Company…Cartoon Wrestling Alliance, where the best of the best come to play! This came out faster than I actually expected it to. I started it on Monday, so 5 days. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated as well as constructive criticism.**_

_**This is LacedUp signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 2: CWA Evolution: Week 1 Part 2

_**Here's part two for all of you following this fic. Just a quick reminder, Evolution and pay-per-view events will be split up into three parts. And now, let's get onto the action.**_

* * *

_**Cartoon Wrestling Alliance: Week 1**_

* * *

The cameras shifted backstage to show Ed and Eddy walking down a hallway, talking about the recent events of the tag team match they sat in on.

"I can tell that if we defend against any of those two teams, it will be a tough defense, but I know we can pull through it." assured Eddy.

"You betcha Eddy. No one will be able to stop us. We've been on roll so far after winning back these titles. We aren't ready to lose them to any team just yet." said Ed.

"Hey fellows." said a voice as Edd came into view to greet his friends.

"Hey Sockhead, nice win against Phantom by the way." complimented Eddy.

"YEAH! You totally stomped him like the Zombie Giants from the Planet of Cheese and Macaroni." said Ed.

Edd and Eddy both gave Ed a weird glance, who in turn smiled stupidly at his friends.

"Anyway, I really believe that I'm next in line for the Aerial Assault Championship. I mean, I've really been working hard week in and week out. I haven't been Aerial Assault Champion in nearly a year. There's no way I'm gonna let this opportunity pass me up. I'm X-Division Champion in PCUW for a reason, fellows. I have represented the Aerial Assault division and X-Division the best I have possible could throughout the years and all this hard work is about to pay off when I finally get my shot at Starkiller. I can't wai-" Edd paused, seeing that his friends were staring at something, "…what's wrong with you two?" asked Edd.

His friends were pointing behind Edd. He heard heavy breathing behind him. Edd closed his eyes and turned around. When he opened his eyes…

…Starkiller was looking him dead in the eye, the Aerial Assault Championship around his waist. The glare in his eyes stared daggers straight through the high flying Ed boy, who had just declared his intentions to go after him. He slowly shook his head, softly scoffed, and walked away from the trio, with Edd staring at his figure as he left.

* * *

The cameras then switched to Marlik Thompson office, with the GM just watching the events of Evolution unfold on a flat screen TV. He chuckled at the monitor as he spoke.

"So far, tonight's going good. And it's just about to heat up as we get deeper into WrestleLegion season. Just as he was about to kick back and relax, a knock was heard at the GM's door, "Come in."

The door was heard opening, and into view came Global Champion Johnny Gat, with the championship clipped into his belt, much like a gun. The crowd booed at the presence of the Third Street Saints lieutenant.

"Johnny, just the man I wanted to see." said Marlik.

"Yeah yeah yeah, enough of the bullshit. It came to my attention that you're also in deliberation about the next challenger for this." Johnny patted the championship.

"Yes I am, Johnny. Why would you ask?" asked Marlik.

"I'm the Champion. I need to be made aware of all things concerning my championship. Especially who my challenger is. How do you plan on naming a #1 Contender for my belt? Like tonight and allowing me to scout the competition you dish out? Or do you plan on letting me name my OWN challenger? I prefer if you went ahead and decided on the latter option." said Johnny.

"Well Johnny, now that you mention it, I have the perfect solution. Instead of what I'm doing for the CWA Championship tonight, next week, we will have a 6 man Gauntlet match. The winner goes on to Renegade Rumble to face you for the Global Championship." said Marlik.

"What about my challengers? I need to prepare myself for any and all people gunning for this title. You wouldn't want your most valuable champion going into a match unprepared, would you?" asked Johnny,

Marlik went into thought, which lasted about a whole five seconds.

"I think I'll take my chances. Plus, you'll have three weeks to prepare for your opponent. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to get back to." said Marlik.

Johnny looked at Marlik for a second before taking his leave. As Marlik was about to go back to watching the show, a ring split the silence in the room. It turned out to be Marlik's cellphone, which he dug from his handkerchief pocket and answered it.

"Hello?...You did? Well, did you or anyone else see anyone suspicious around the truck?... No? Do you have the slightest clue on who could've encoded those cryptic messages into the broadcast?...Damn…well, when you get any leads on this, report back to me immediately, I don't need hackers messing with my show." said Marlik, as he hung up the phone.

* * *

The cameras returned to ringside, where Brian and Bowser Jr. offered their thoughts on the events of what happened backstage.

"Damn, Edd really wants that belt, but I have a feeling Starkiller won't let it go so easily." said Brian.

"What was your first clue, Einstein? In more exciting news, we're gonna crown a new #1 Contender for the Global Championship." said Bowser Jr.

"But what about that conversation with Marlik. Who could be the person that could've sent those cryptic codes?" asked Brian.

"Honestly, I have no clue. It's probably just some idiotic fanboy or fangirl who wants a job here or something." said Bowser Jr.

[_Ain't got nothing to fake_

_Ain't got nothing to prove_

_Another loose cannon_

_I'm a bad motherfucker_

_And I ain't got nothing to lose_

_I don't need your hidden agenda_

_I don't need you're trying to sell_

_All I see is another pretender_

_Sit back and watch me set the...]_

_**(Rev Theory – "Enemy Within")**_

_**Nico Robin **_comes out onto the stage with the CWA Women's Championship around her waist as a flicker of dark purple lights flash across the stage, with the crowd's jeers growing louder by the second. Much like she does to summon her Flower Flower Fruit, she crosses her arms in the shape of an X over her chest, setting off purple pyro on the stage around her. She begins walking down the ramp with a small cocky smirk. As she enters the ring, she raises the Women's Championship in the center of the ring.

_[Woooooorld on fire_

_Watch him as he buuuuurns up the sky_

_Cause the enemy within_

_Lives underneath the skin_

_So set the woooooorld on fire!]_

"The following Women's contest is set for one-fall. Introducing first, from Ohara Island, weighing 148 lbs., she is the CWA Women's Champion, Nico Robin!"

"The CWA Women's Champion is set for action here tonight. After making her official debut in 2007, she was a promising prospect in our Women's Division. That was until she betrayed not only her friends, but the entire CWA Universe." said Brian.

"That's how YOU may see it, but how I see it, and how she explained in crystal clearly, she's breaking away from the people who have held her form her true potential for many years, those damn Straw Hat Pirates. Plus, she's been reigning with the CWA Women's Championship for 6 months going on 7, one of the longest reigning Women's Champions in CWA history." said Bowser Jr.

"While I admit she is a rising star, she is absolutely cold-hearted. She'll try and decimate anyone who tries to take her title away from her," said Brian.

Robin then turned her right arm towards the camera…to show the Rookie Revolution armband on her bicep. The crowd showers Robin with boos as she smirks evilly towards the fans.

"Damnit! The Rookie Revolution has made its way towards CWA! That's just what we need." said Brian.

"So what? They're the future of Fiction Wrestling, dog, which is what Robin is to the Women's division." said Bowser Jr.

_[Follow the leader, stay in the lines_

_What will people think of what you've done this time?_

_Go with the crowd, surely somebody knows_

_Why we're all wearing the emperor's clothes_

_Play it safe, play by the rules_

_Or don't play at all, what if you lose?_

_That's not the secret, but I know what is_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives]_

_**(Superchick – "Cross The Line")**_

The crowd cheered like mad as _**Misty**_ came out amongst blue spotlights. She held her hands behind her back and raised her head, showing her smiling face to the crowd. All of a sudden, she sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring, climbing the turnbuckle and raising the peace sign with both hands.

_[I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail_

_I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail_

_I'm gonna be upfront, gonna blaze a trail_

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

_I'm gonna cross the line]_

"And her opponent, from Cerulean City, weighing 138 lbs., Misty"

"While Robin may look like a rookie, Misty is a CWA Original. She's a 3-time Women's Champion, having gone to WrestleLegion III against Sonya Blade. Who could forget that match?" asked Brian

"Misty is WAAAAY past her time in CWA. She should just leave and make way for newer women like Robin." said Bowser Jr.

"Misty won't let anyone dictate her CWA career. She has plenty of years left in her. She wants to beat Robin here tonight to prove that she deserves another shot at Robin's title." said Brian.

Robin and Misty walked towards the center of the ring as the referee signaled for the bell to start the match. Both women went into a Collar-And-Elbow Tie Up to begin the match, with Robin transitioning into a Side Headlock. Misty pushes Robin to the ropes, and follows up with a Shoulder Block to the champion. Misty runs the ropes, but Robin rolls to her stomach as Misty jumps over her. She turns around, and Robin hits her with a Lou Thesz Press, laying Closed Fists onto Misty. She runs the ropes, but Misty shoots up and lands a Hip Toss onto the archaeologist. Robin gets up, and gets dropped with an Arm Drag. She gets up again, but gets Dropkicked by Misty.

"Misty is on the offensive and has the advantage." Brian stated.

"Robin will get back in it real soon." Bowser Jr. said.

Robin gets up and walks to Misty and pushes her into a corner. She goes for a Big Boot, but Misty moves, Robin's foot hitting the turnbuckle. Misty goes under Robin and lifts her in an Electric Chair, but Robin pushes off her shoulders and backflips, landing on her feet behind Misty, who, in turn, hits her with a Pendulum Backbreaker.

"Backbreaker of that incredible reversal by Robin." Bowser Jr. said.

"I admit it was smart, as Robin goes for a pin." Brian stated.

1…

2…

Misty kicks out.

"But won't put Misty down for 3." Brian said

Robin drags up Misty and leans her against the ropes. She back up and charges at Misty, who Back Body Drops her over the ropes, but Robin lands feet first on the apron. Misty turns around…and blocks a Haymaker from Robin, and lands a Spinning Back Fist on Robin, who holds onto the ropes for support. Misty grabs Robin from behind and lifts her in the air for an Overhead Full Nelson Suplex, but Robin, once again, lands on her feet and…LANDS A BACKSTABBER ON MISTY! Robin pins her, but only manages a two count. Robin once again grabs Misty in a Full Nelson and drags her to the center of the ring. She hauls her up for the Straight to the Baroques (Lifting Full Nelson Facebuster)…

…BUT GET SURPRISED WITH A ROLL-UP ON THE WAY DOWN!

"Roll up out of nowhere!" Brian exclaimed.

"Kick out, Robin!" Bowser Jr. stated.

1…

2…

2.45 Robin kicks out

"Phew! That was close." Bowser Jr. said, relieved

Robin gets up quickly and kicks Misty in the gut, holding her in Vertical Suplex postion, but Misty repeatedly Knees her in the face, forcing Robin to drop her. Misty hits Robin with a Forearm Strike, followed by an Uppercut than has Robin reeling. She Irish Whips Robin into the corner, who uses the ropes to push herself over a charging Misty and land behind her. Misty stops just short, but hits the turnbuckles hard after a Dropkick sends her shoulder first into the steel post.

"Oh! I heard that impact form all the way over here." Brian said.

"It would be awesome if Misty's collar bone was broken." Bowser Jr. stated, earning a glare from Brian.

Misty stumbles from the corner, favoring her shoulder, but gets put back there by Robin and a Corner Spear. She hits a Shoulder Barge to Misty's knee, forcing her to a seated position. Robin backs up and taunts at the hissing crowd. She runs at Misty…but misses the Basement Dropkick after Misty is able to get out of harm's way. Robin holds her leg in pain as Misty is on all fours, dragging herself up using the ropes. When she's on her feet, she picks up Robin in a Fireman's Carry and places her on the top rope. She goes to the top and hooks up Robin, who begins fighting Misty's grasp. As Misty tries to pound away at Robin's spine, she breaks the grasp in one motion…

…and socks Misty in the jaw, sending her to the mat below!

"Timbeeeeeeer! Bowser Jr. said.

"Misty's attempt at the Superplex is blocked." Brian said.

Robin, slowly but steadily, positions herself on the top rope. As she lets go of the top rope's support…Misty grabs her and underhooks her left leg and grabs behind her head…

…she falls…STARMIE DRIVER! (Arsenal's DVD 2K1)

"What the?! Starmie Driver outta nowhere!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

"Misty's gonna pin the Women's Champion!" Brian said.

Misty crawls over to Robin and hooks the leg.

1…

2…

2.65 Robin kicks out!

"Not yet, dog! Robin's still in this thing!" Bowser Jr. said.

Misty is in a bit of shock over Robin kicking out. She grabs Robin by the hair, but she knees Misty in the gut. Robin throws Misty to the outside apron, backs up, runs, and flips over Misty, grabs her tights, and lands feet first on the outside. She pulls down, looking for a Powerbomb onto the padded concrete, but Misty holds onto the ropes, preventing Robin's attempts. However…

…Misty lands a Hurricanrana that slams Robin face first off the announce table!

"Whoa! Robin bounces face first off our announce table!" Brian said.

"This action's getting taken to the outside, and there are no count outs in CWA!" Bowser Jr. said.

Misty grabs Robin and hurls her shoulder first into the steel steps! The crowd winces as Robin bounces off the steel. Once again, Robin is picked up by Misty, who Head Slams her off the steps…then the barricade…then the announce table…and finally the steel post! She rolls her back into the ring, and now Robin is seen starting to bleed from the forehead, the crowd cheering upon seeing this. Misty slides back into the ring, and goes over to Robin, and hits her with a Running Push Stomp to the back of the head!

"Push Stomp to the champ!" Brian said.

"No! It can't end like this." Bowser Jr. said

Misty walks over to the bleeding champion, and goes to pi-ROBIN ROLLS HER UP IN A SMALL PACKAGE!

1…

"WHOA WAIT! SMALL PACKAGE!" Brian said.

2…

"ROBIN HAS IT!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed

…MISTY KICKS OUT!

"NO SHE DOESN'T" Brian said.

Both women scrambled to their feet, Misty going for a Lariat, BUT ROBIN SIDESTEPS, LOCKS IN A FULL NELSON…

…STRAIGHT TO THE BAROQUES!

"Misty just got sent straight to the baroques!" Bowser Jr. said.

"This may be it for Misty!' said Brian.

Robin shoots the Half and hooks the leg.

1…

…

2…

…

2.85 Misty kicks out! The crowd pops!

"DAMNIT! Just stay down Misty!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Misty's not going down without a fight!" Brian said.

Robin pulls at her hair and wipes the blood from her eyes. She stands up, and stalks Misty, pounding her feet on the mat, waiting for the stumbling and dazed Misty to reach her feet. She's at a knee, with Robin yelling "Come on, bitch!" provoking more jeers from the Los Angeles citizens. Finally, with her back turned to Robin, Misty is on her feet, but Robin locks her in an Inverted Facelock…

…she twists…

…MISTY GOES UNDER ROBIN IN MID-MOVE AND LIFTS HER UP BEHIND HER! SHE MOVES HER ARMS AND POSTIONS ROBIN EVEN LOWER BEHIND HER!

"MISTY REVERSES! ROBIN GOT CAUGHT!" Brian said.

"NO! NOT THIS MOVE!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

Misty is looking for her Mist Shower finisher (Wesna's CB4 Driver). She has Robin positioned…

…

…ROBIN ROLLS THROUGH THE MOVE! She Backwards Somersaults to her feet as Misty charges towards her once again…

…BUT GETS REJECTED AS ROBIN THROWS HER FACE FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE! Robin drags her out from behind and locks in the Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…AND HITS THE CP9 BLASTER (Rolling Cutter)!

"YES! CP9 BLASTER TO THE BITCH!" Bowser Jr.

"ROBIN GOT IT THIS TIME!" Brian exclaimed.

Robin turns over the laid-out Gym leader and hooks the legs.

1…

…

2…

…

3!

"AND IT'S OVER! ROBIN PICKS UP THE VICTORY!" Brian said.

_[__Ain't got no one to blame_

_I'm done playing the fool_

_So light a match to the face and the mirror_

_Cause it's time to face the truth]_

_**(Rev Theory – "Enemy Within")**_

"Here is your winner, the CWA Women's Champion, Nico Robin!"

Robin gets off of Misty and rises to a knee, panting heavily and wiping the blood form her forehead, flicking it to the mat. The referee hands Robin her title, who takes it from him as she stands up, and has her hand raised into the air. She climbs the turnbuckle and shows off her title and Rookie Revolution armband.

"Now that is what our Women's Division is all about. These two just sacrificed their bodies and well-being for these fans. What a match!" Brian said.

"Robin wasn't fighting for these fans. She was fighting for her and her alone, and that's what makes her such a great champion." Bowser Jr. said.

Robin looks down at Misty, who was showing very little signs of movement, and sneered at the gym leader, smirking evilly and shaking her head. She steps on Misty's body as she leaves in a show of disrespect, eliciting a chorus of boos from the crowd. She looks back into the ring from the outside and raises her title again, pointing at it, showing why she's Champion.

* * *

_**(Promo)**_

_**A match that only happens once every year…**_

_Rumbles from Fiction Wrestling are shown, many of the Superstars battling in the ring and some people throwing others over the top rope and down to the floor._

_**Where a shot to create your legacy is all that matters…**_

_Last year's WrestleLegion stage and titantron design is shown, the fans heard cheering and screaming._

_**The chance to battle for the prize everyone's gunning for…**_

_Yusuke raises the CWA Championship over his head with a cocky and confident smirk._

_**An opportunity to solidify your place in time… **_

_Tai Kamiya is shown celebrating after winning the first Renegade Rumble, Miles "Tails" Prower stands on the turnbuckle, pointing at the WrestleLegion II sign, Naruto Headscissoring Luffy to the outside, and Luigi and Mario duking it out as the final two in the 2008 Renegade Rumble._

_**Who will outlast 29 other men to reach their dreams? Who will be the one to win it all?**_

_**(Commerical Break)**_

* * *

"It's seems like yesterday we were at the 2012 Renegade Rumble, watching Sasuke win a golden ticket to WrestleLegion, and here we are one year later." Brian said.

"A match where 30 men step into that squared circle to wage war with one thing on their minds: Making history." Bowser Jr.

"There's no telling what could happen this year. We could have Luffy winning for a second time, someone from another company coming to win it all. No matter what it is, no one can predict the craziness that's gonna happen in 4 weeks." Brian said.

_[I need you to hear this loud and clear_

_The line and the sand is drawn _

_And I have no fear_

_When I see red, all I need is a reason _

_To set me off_

_To drop this bomb _

_And pick yourself off the ground]_

_**(Saliva – "Badass")**_

The crowd cheers loudly as _**Roronoa Zoro **_appears on stage with the Combat Championship around his waist and holding his swords Santoryu style, one in each hand and the third in his teeth. He then performs an impressive swordsmanship display, ending with him front flipping and landing on a knee with his swords outstretched, setting off wintergreen colored machine gun pyro. When the pyro ceases, Zoro sheathes the two swords in his hands and takes the one in his mouth and leans it on his shoulder. He unhooks the title from his waist and shoulders it as he walks down the ramp

_[Cause I'm a badass_

_And you don't want to clash_

_Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash_

_Cause I'm a badass_

_And this warning's your last_

_Just cross my path and I'll drop you fast_

_Cause I'm a badass]_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the CWA Combat Championship! Introducing first, from Shimotsuki Village, weighing 235 lbs., he is the current, reigning, and defending CWA Combat Champion, Roronoa Zoro!"

"And our next match is the title match Marlik promised us at the beginning of the night. And here comes champion Roronoa Zoro. He's a former 2-time Combine Champion with Luffy, as well as a former Combat Champion, with this reign being his second." Brian informed.

"Ugh, Zoro, such a bleak and dull competitor. Always having the same facial expression. It seems like the guy is so out of it and it's beyond me how he's remained champion for as long as he has." Bowser Jr. said.

"It's because this guy is always determined and never loses sight of the goals in front of him. Instead of walking through the opportunity door, he kicks it open." Brian stated.

_[This aint a test, fuck the rest._

_Learn to set the record straight._

_Talking shit behind my back _

_Dare you say it to my face?_

_I've heard the words roll out your lips._

_You little trendy fuckin' bitch!_

_The time has come to get you some _

_Cause I just do not give a shit.]_

_**(Five Finger Death Punch – "War Is The Answer)**_

_**Darth Vader**_, pre-suit, walks out to a sea of boos from the crowd as red spotlights shine down onto the stage. His stoic expression is apparent in his red and yellow eyes. He takes a deep breath, and thrusts his arms into the air, emitting Force Lightning from his hands. He then starts a slow walk down the ramp, remaining with his serious face.

_[Do you take me for a fool!?_

_How's it feel to be a tool!?_

_See to me you're just a cancer!_

_Motherfucker! War is the Answer!]_

"And his opponent, from Tatooine, weighing 247 lbs., he is the "Sith Lord," Darth Vader!"

"Here is a man who is all about viciousness and brute power. Darth Vader is an absolute monster." Brian said.

"Damn right he is. He arrived here in 2010 and since then has been facing every challenge imaginable. He's a former Combat Champion, but held onto that belt longer than anyone else, at 448 days, from October 2010 to February 2012." Bowser Jr. said.

"Now THAT was a reign of destruction if you ask me." Brian said.

The bell rings as Vader quickly goes for a Double Leg Takedown, but Zoro Sprawls to counter it, dragging Vader up in a Front Facelock. He places him in the corner and Knife Edge Chops the Sith Lord, the crowd going "Whoo!" upon its impact. He grabs him and Irish Whips Vader to the corner. Zoro runs towards Vader, but as Zoro goes to Splash on him, Vader steps out slightly and hits a Side Slam on the Swordsman. Vader then hits a Leg Drop to Zoro's arm. Vader grabs the arm he hit the Leg Drop on and locks in a Hammerlock from the ground, wrenching on it as Zoro screams in pain.

"Pressure now applied by Vader with the Hammerlock." Brian stated.

"And knowing Vader, he won't let go anytime soon." Bowser Jr. said.

Vader keeps the hold in, but Zoro is able to fight it and get to his knees. He Headbutts Vader with the back of his head, releasing the Hammerlock. They lock up, both of them pushing their opponent back and forth. Zoro gets the upper hand as he performs a Head Arm Shuck, followed by a Side Russian Legsweep! Zoro locks in a Headlock, trying to cut off the blood flow. It doesn't take long for Vader to make it to his feet and hit Zoro with a Waist Lock Back Suplex. He pins…

1…

Zoro kicks out.

"Zoro kicks out at one, minimal damage done by Vader." Brian said.

"Do you wanna get Force Choked by him?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Vader relocks in the Waist Lock and tries to lift Zoro for a German Suplex, but Zoro is staying rooted to the ground. Zoro swings for a Back Elbow, but Vader ducks, grabs Zoro's head, and hits an Inverted DDT! He goes outside to the apron, springboards, going for a Senton, but Zoro rolls out of the way. Zoro takes Vader into a surprise Jacknife Pin!

"Whoa wait! Jacknife Pin!" Brian said.

1…

2…

Vader kicks out!

"But Vader manages to stay alive!" Bowser Jr. said.

Both men scramble to their feet, but Vader slips behind Zoro and nails a Neckbreaker! He holds on to him and drags him back up, and hits a Fisherman Suplex! But he STILL holds onto Zoro, and nails a Vertical Suplex onto the turnbuckles! He picks up Zoro and Head Slams him into the top turnbuckle. He does it one more time. He goes for it again, but Zoro places his foot on the turnbuckle, puts it back down, and in a quick motion, nails a Roundhouse Kick to the side of Vader's head! The crowd cheers as the kick connects. Zoro goes to the apron and climbs to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Zoro going up top, looking to score big time!" Brian said.

"I hope he breaks his neck while he's up there!" Bowser Jr. said.

Zoro waits for Vader to stand on his feet, and as he turns around, Zoro scores with a big time Missile Dropkick to the skull! Zoro goes for the cover, but only gets a two count off the high risk maneuver. Zoro drags Vader up…

…BUT GETS HIT WITH A DARKNESS FALLS (Shoulder Jawbreaker)!

"WHAT? DARKNESS FALLS FROM OUTTA NOWHERE!" Brian yelled.

"YES! ZORO'S REIGN IS OVER!" Bowser Jr. laughed.

Vader hooks both legs…

1…

2…

Zoro kicks out!

"NO IT ISN'T! ZORO SURVIVES!" Brian exclaimed.

Vader starts working on the knee of Zoro with Stomps! Vader drags Zoro to the corner and places his head against the turnbuckle. Vader backs up all the way to the opposite turnbuckle, and sprints forward like a madman…

…ZORO REVERSES AND HITS AN INVERTED HEADLOCK BACKBREAKER TO VADER! He gets up and taunts to the crowd!

"Like lightning fast, Zoro has turned the tide in this match!" Brian said.

"Come on, Vader. Don't let Zoro one up you!" Bowser Jr. said.

Zoro goes over to Va-ZORO GETS PULLED INTO THE DARK FORCE CHOKE (Hell's Gate)!

"DARK FORCE CHOKE! DARK FORCE CHOKE!" Brian exclaimed.

"YEAH! TAP HIM OUT VADER! MANY MEN HAVE TAPPED TO THIS CHOKE!" Bowser Jr. informed.

Zoro is struggling in Vader's clutches as Vader squeezes his legs around the windpipe and trachea of the Straw Hat Pirates' swordsman. Zoro tries to reach the ropes, but Vader weight advantage keeps him rooted to the center of the ring. Zoro tries pulling Vader's legs apart to escape, but he won't let go. Zoro seemingly is out of options, as he begins to fall limp in Vader's clutches, and Vader is letting up in the slightest of ways…

…

..

…In one last ditch effort, Zoro uses every ounce of strength he has left in his being…

…to lift Vader, who still has the hold in, and Powerbombs him to the mat, but Vader holds on…

…and lifts him again and hits him with a Buckle Bomb…but Vader STILL HANGS ON! With the last bit of strength he has, he spins…

…

…AND HITS A SPINNING POWERBOMB, FINALLY RELEASING THE HOLD!

"Finally, Zoro breaks the hold! God, he was in that hold for how long?" Brian asked.

"Seemed like minutes, but it sure did wear down the champion." Bowser Jr. said.

Zoro is on the mat, sputtering and gasping for air as the referee checks on him. Vader is arching his back in pain from the trio of Powerbombs. Zoro pushes the referee away, insisting that he is fine. Vader is able to get to his feet before the swordsman. He stumbles towards Zoro, intent on finishing what he started. He grabs Zoro…

…

…

…

…ZORO NAILS THE SANTORYU STYLE (Vertical Suplex Powerslam) OUT OF ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE!

"ZORO HITS IT! ZORO FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Brian yelled.

"HOW? WHAT? WHEN?" Bowser Jr. tried to wrap his head around what happened.

Zoro rolls over Vader and hooks the leg…

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

3!

"ZORO DOES IT! ZORO RETAINS THE COMBAT CHAMPIONSHIP!" Brian stated.

_[Don't take this past the point of no return_

_You don't want this kind of lesson learned_

_When I see red all I need is a reason to throw it down_

_To take you out and you will have no doubt…]_

_**(Saliva – "Badass")**_

"Here is your winner, and STILL CWA Combat Champion, Roronoa Zoro!"

Zoro is on all fours as the passionate crowd is cheering once again. He looks up to them and weakly grins, a bit of blood coming from his mouth. The referee hands Zoro his Combat Championship back, who takes it from him, strapping it back around his waist as the referee raises his hand in victory.

"If this match proved anything, it proved that Zoro is one hell of a resilient fighter when it comes to defending his title." Brian stated.

"Damn, Zoro wasn't supposed to retain. This was going to be the night where Vader resumes his dominance." Bowser Jr. mused.

"That's not the case at all, tonight. Zoro just showed the entire locker room why he is the Combat Champion." Brian said.

Zoro stands on the turnbuckle, raising his sword up high as the crowd chants "Zoro's awesome! Zoro's awesome!" as Zoro nods his head slowly.

The camera shows Scorpion walking down the hallway, punching the air in front of him as he is making his way to the ring.

"But up next, Scorpion wants to prove himself worthy of another shot at the CWA Championship. But who's his opponent? Don't go away; 'The NeatherRealm Warrior' is in action, next!" Brian said in a voiceover.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

The cameras return to the backstage area to show the Intellectual Intelligence walking through the halls, boasting about their win earlier in the night.

"Like they're was any doubt that our adversaries would fall by our hand, was there not, Jimmy?" asked Squidward.

"Indeed my intellectual tag team partner. Just another step up the figurative totem pole for us on our way to becoming the next CWA Combine Champions. And let's face it; no one deserves it more than us, the most intelligent duo in all of CWA. Such Neanderthals like the CKY or the Sonic Heroes should not deserve the opportunity they don't deserve. Besides…"

Jimmy and Squidward raise their arms…revealing their Rookie Revolution armbands! The crowd boos at the sight of the armbands.

"…our goal is to stop the spotlight hogging veterans that they are. And we shall start with ridding the Combine Division of the Eds at Renegade Rumble…all in the name of the Rookie Revolution." said Jimmy.

"If you want a shot, you need to prove it to me."

The voice came from Marlik, who walked into view of the intellectual tag team.

"Have we not already proven our claims correct, Mr. Thompson? You saw our victory earlier this evening, did you not?" Squidward asked.

"I saw, Squidward, but there are other teams in the Combine Division that also want to obtain that title shot. Which is why over the course of the next two weeks on Evolution, we will be holding a tournament for the CWA Tag Teams. The team left standing in two weeks will be declared #1 Contender's for the Combine Championships at the Renegade Rumble." said Marlik.

The crowd cheered at the announcement as the Intellectual Intelligence narrowed their eyes.

"If beating all the other teams means proving ourselves worthy of an opportunity…then we shall gladly accept this offer." Jimmy stated with a smile.

"Good. You guys better be prepared by next week, because there are other teams that are just as determined as you to get that shot."

Marlik nods at the two and leaves, with Jimmy and Squidward discussing with each other about their impending match next week.

* * *

"New development in the Combine Division, folks. A tournament to crown new #1 Contenders to the Combine Championships has been made official by the GM. It will be interesting seeing the teams willing to fight for that opportunity." Brian stated.

"No matter who enters the tournament, the Intellectual Intelligence will be the ones standing tall over the rest come the next two weeks." Bowser Jr. said

_[Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_

_Broken your servant I kneel (Will you give in to me?)_

_It seems what's left of my human side_

_Is slowly changing in me (Will you give in to me?)_

_Looking at my own reflection_

_When suddenly it changes_

_Violently it changes (oh no)_

_There is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon…__**IN ME!**__]_

_**Scorpion**_ walks out to the stage amidst a chorus of cheers. Hellfire is erupting on both sides of the stage as Scorpion walks stoically to the ring, determined on beating his opponent. He climbs the turnbuckle and slowly raises his hands up to just above his waist, fire coming up from the other three ring posts.

_[Get up; come on get down with the sickness _

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift that has been given to me]_

"The following contest is set for one-fall. Introducing first, from the NeatherRealm, weighing in at 240 lbs., he is 'The NeatherRealm Warrior,' Scorpion!"

"Scorpion is here and after the events of Final Frontier last night, he is not a happy camper." stated Brian.

"Oh boo hoo, Scorpion is bum hurt because he couldn't get the job done last night against Yusuke. He had his chance and he lost, move on to the next person in line." Bowser Jr. said.

"He only lost because of Yusuke's damn cheating ways. Scorpion wants to make sure that Yusuke does not leave Renegade Rumble with the CWA Championship."

Scorpion waits in the ring for his mystery opponent, no matter whom it may be, Scorpion desperately wants to get his hands on someone. Finally, a song by the same band as Scorpion's theme plays…

…

_[One more goddamn day when I know what I want_

_And my want will be considered tonight _

_Considered tonight_

_Just another day when all that I want_

_Will mark me as a sinner tonight _

_I'm a sinner tonight, yeah]_

_**(Disturbed – "Ten Thousand Fists")**_

Black and red lights start to flicker as _**Shadow The Hedgehog **_ambles onto stage, a dead- serious aura seemingly surrounding him. Using his supersonic speed, he sprints down the ramp and runs around the ring a couple of times before sliding into the ring. He climbs the turnbuckle and raises one fist into the air, the crowd cheering him as well.

_[People can no longer cover their eyes_

_If this disturbs you then walk away_

_You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of_

_Ten thousand fists in the air!]_

"And his opponent, from Space Colony ARK, weighing in at 211 lbs., he is 'The Ultimate Life Form,' Shadow The Hedgehog!"

"NO WAY! Shadow is Scorpion's challenge! Scorpion's got to get through 'The Ultimate Life Form.'" Brian stated.

"A former 2- time Combat Champion, former Combine Champion with Sonic, former Aerial Assault Champion, and former CWA Champion, Shadow doesn't have it in him anymore to beat anyone, even Scorpion!" Bowser Jr. insulted.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Bowser. Shadow's actually beaten Scorpion before, but that was 2005, and this is now! We're going to find out which one of these men has what it takes to go to Renegade Rumble!" Brian stated.

Scorpion and Shadow walked to the center of the ring and stood nose-to-nose with each other, staring down intently at the other. Finally, Left and Right Jabs begin trading back and forth with the two. Shadow blocks one of Scorpion's punches and gains the upper hand. He lands a Spinning Heel Kick to Scorpion's gut, before running the ropes, and being denied by a Big Boot to the skull by Scorpion. Scorpion quickly pins, but can't even muster a one count. As soon as Shadow kicks out, Scorpion nails a Soccer Kick to Shadow's face!

"Did you hear the kick connect?" Brian asked.

"You bet your ass I did!" Bowser Jr. assured.

Scorpion pins again, but only gets a one count this time. He drags Shadow to his feet and holds him up in a Fisherman Suplex, but Shadow reverses with a Monkey Flip to the Spectre. Shadow gets to his feet and Baseball Slide Dropkicks Scorpion to the outside. Shadow waits for Scorpion to stand…and he lands a Triangle Plancha to Scorpion!

"Picture perfect Plancha from Shadow!" Brian commentated.

"Shadow's got the useless Spectre reeling so far!" Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow gets to his feet before Scorpion. He gets to the apron, with his back to Scorpion. He springboards from the ropes and turns 180 degrees, but a Flapjack by Scorpion onto the hood of the announce table stops Shadow in his tracks!

"Momentum has been traded off that Flapjack!" Brian stated.

Scorpion nails Shadow with a Knee Lift, followed by a Head Slam onto the announce table hood. He picks up Shadow in Powerslam position, and runs him spine first into the steel post! Then, he drops him face first across the edge of the apron! Shadow is rolled back into the ring as Scorpion follows the hedgehog. Scorpion grabs Shadow by the quills and places his head in-between the ropes, his face facing the stage. Scorpion then stands on Shadow's back and pushes down with his feet while pulling on the top rope, trying to choke Shadow out, but the referee gets Scorpion to break the hold before the five count.

"Scorpion is deadly tonight. He really wants to get that title shot!" Brian said.

"He isn't going to get it! Scorpion needs to realize that he can't beat Yusuke!" Bowser Jr. said.

Scorpion waits as Shadow turns around, looking for a Lariat, but Shadow kicks Scorpion in the gut and hits a quick Slingshot Front Suplex! He runs the ropes and hits a Front Flip Double Leg Drop! Then he hits the ropes and hits a Flipping Senton! Shadow runs to the ropes one last time…and hits a Lionsault to the stomach of Scorpion!

"Shadow with the Chris Jericho-esque Lionsault!" Brian stated.

Shadow pins Scorpion…

1…

2…

Scorpion kicks out.

"But the damn Spectre just can't face the facts staring him straight in the face!" said Bowser Jr.

Shadow Mat Slams Scorpion as he kicks out. Shadow goes to the apron and patiently waits for Scorpion to rise up and turn. As he does, Shadow turns around as he Springboards to the top rope, and turns back around…as he hits a 720 Crossbody Block to Scorpion…

…NO! Scorpion rolls backwards through the attempt with Shadow in his arms. He walks to the center of the ring, and hits a Fallaway Slam on the Black Wind! Scorpion drags Shadow up and, in Back Suplex position, places him on the top turnbuckle. He climbs it as well, clubbing Shadow in the chest. He gets to the top and falls back…

…Shadow reverses with an incredible Arm Drag! He keeps hold of the arm...and hits a Lifting DDT!

"Shades of the Rated-R Superstar!" Brian observed.

Shadow hooks a leg as the crowd is on the edge of their seats!

1…

2…

Scorpion still rolls the shoulder!

"But the unworthy Superstar still kicks out!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Scorpion is showing that he IS worthy!" Brian stated.

Shadow shakes his head, thinking of a new strategy. He drags up Scorpion again and grabs him by the waist, looking for his signature Chaos Theory. Scorpion attempts to block it by grabbing Shadow's wrists and leaning forward, eventually lifting Shadow onto his back. Trying to get the hedgehog off of him, Scorpion runs forward, turns, and slams Shadow back first into the corner, but Shadow still hangs on. Scorpion runs to the opposite corner and does the same, but Shadow still holds on. Having enough of this, Scorpion thrusts himself forward, finally throwing Shadow from him, Shadow gets up…

…

…

…

…BUT GETS DROPPED FROM BEHIND WITH THE SCORPION DEATH DROP! THE CROWD EXPLODES IN SHOCK!

"THE DEATH DROP! THAT'S SCORPION'S UWE FINISHER!" Brian exclaimed.

"I DON'T WANNA SAY THIS, BUT KICK OUT SHAODW!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Scorpion pins Shadow with the hook of the leg as the crowd counts along with the referee.

1…

…

2…

…

2.99 SHADOW KICKS OUT!

"WHA?! SHAODW KICKED OUT OF THAT?!" Brian said, dumbfounded.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Bowser Jr. sighed.

Scorpion's eyes go wide as his UWE finisher was kicked out of. Scorpion tries for another pin.

1…

…

2…

…

SHADOW REVERSES IT INTO A CRUCIFIX PIN!

1…

"SHADOW WITH THE CRUCIFIX PIN!" Brian stated.

…

2…

"SHADOW'S GONNA WIN IT!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

…

SCORPION KICKS OUT IN TIME!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW DOES HE KEEP KICKING OUT?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Both Shadow and Scorpion are equally spent from the exhausting back and forth match. They get up and begin trading off Headbutts, the crowd cheering for Scorpion's, but actually booing for Shadow's. Back and forth, back and forth for over 10 Headbutts. Finally, Shadow gets the upper hand and nails 3 consecutive Headbutts and runs the ropes…

…AND GETS DROPPED WITH THE MORTAL WOUND (Ranhei)! SCORPION PINS!

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.99999 SHADOW ROLLS THE SHOULDER!

"SHADOW KICKS OUT AGAIN!" Brian exclaimed.

Scorpion runs his hands along his face, desperate to put Shadow down. Scorpion picks him up weakly…

…

…BUT GETS SURPRISED BY A KICK TO THE GUT…

…AND THE CHAOS CONTROL (Lifting DDT into Neckbreaker)!

"CHAOS CONTROL FROM SHADOW!" Brian yelled.

"FINALLY! PIN THAT SPECTRE!" Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow hooks the leg…

_**1…**_

_**...**_

…

…

_**2…**_

…

…

…

_**2.9999999999 SCORPION ROLLS THE SHOULDER! THE CROWD IS STUNNED!**_

"NO WAY! SCORPION KICKED OUT!" Brian exclaimed.

"WHAT?" was all Bowser Jr. could say.

Shadow pulled at his quills in anger. He looks to the top rope and says, "THAT'S IT, I'M ENDING THIS FOR GOOD!" He slingshots himself to the top rope and stands tall, looking out to the crowd who gives the hedgehog a mixed reaction. He Corkscrews in the air…

…

…

…

…

…SCORPION SHOOTS UP AND CATCHES SHADOW ON HIS SHOULDERS, TWISTS HIM OFF…

…

…INTO THE FATALITY (Fireman's Carry Stunner)!

"FATALITY! FATALITY TO SHADOW!" Brian exclaimed.

"NOOOOO! DAMNIT!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Scorpion crawls over the Shadow and hooks the leg.

"IN THE WORDS OF VEGETA, THIS IS…" Brian started.

1…

"GAME…"

…

2…

"SET…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"AND MATCH!" Brian finished.

_[I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_

_Don't try to deny what you feel (Will you give in to me?)_

_It seems that all that was good has died_

_And is decaying in me (Will you give in to me?)]_

_**(Disturbed – "Down With The Sickness")**_

Scorpion rolls off of Shadow and onto his knees, breathing heavily and clenching his fist, glad that he got the job down. He gets up and has his hand risen by the referee, the crowd cheering heavily towards his victory. He goes to the corner and signals that the CWA Championship will soon be his.

"This was easily the match of the night so far! I haven't seen two men compete so hard for a shot at the CWA Championship." Brian said.

"DAMN! Why can't Scorpion just handle the fact that he lost last night and willingly admit that Yusuke is better than him. Scorpion can't be in Yusuke's league no matter what he does!" Bowser Jr. said.

As Scorpion continued to celebrate his big win, the cameras showed Yusuke watching the match closely on his locker room TV, Keiko by his side and his eyes slanted in focus.

"And judging from his reaction, Yusuke had better have watched very close." Brian observed, "He'll be in for one hell of a ride if Scorpion is picked for his challenger."

* * *

_**CWA Throwback: 2008 Renegade Rumble:**_

"2008 was definitely one of CWA's marquee years." said Marlik. "Mostly because of the events of the 2008 Renegade Rumble."

_5…4…3…2…1…_

…"_So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin plays to a mixed reaction._

_#13 Luigi._

"_And here comes probably the biggest underdog in the match." Brian said._

"_Eh…I give him 30 seconds, one minute tops!" Bowser Jr. said._

"Everyone doubted Luigi from the very beginning, mostly due to the fact that he had yet to break away from Mario's shadow. But the way he performed took everyone's breath away." Eddy stated.

_Luigi enters the ring by climbing the turnbuckle and nailing a Diving Somersault Senton to half the playing field. He gets up and immediately picks up and throws out Usopp. He nails a Dropkick to both Sonic and Knuckles. He runs up the turnbuckle and delivers a Diving Moonsault to all four members of the South Park Four._

"He was really going toe to toe with some of the best out there." Sora commented, "But the real show came when it came down to the final two."

_After Luigi is able to eliminate Sub Zero, he turns around to see one more competitor across the ring…_

…_his brother Mario!_

"_Holy shit! No way! We're going to see both Mario brothers square off to see who's going to WrestleLegion!" Brian stated._

"_Even though I don't like him, Mario will throw Luigi out in no time." Bowser Jr. said._

"When those two looked at each other from across the ring, the roof nearly came unglued. Never have Luigi and Mario squared off in the final two in any type of Rumble match!" said Nami.

_Mario and Luigi were trading fists near the ropes. Mario attempted to Back Body Drop his brother over the top ropes, but Luigi wrapped his legs around his brother's head and landed a Hurricanrana! Mario sprints at his brother, who drops him with a Sitout Spinebuster! The crowd is exploding as Luigi lifts his brother in a Fireman's Carry and starts walking towards the ropes…but Mario drops down behind Luigi…_

…_and LOW BLOWS HIM! The crowd is absolutely livid!_

"_MARIO JUST LOW BLOWED HIS OWN DAMN BROTHER! HE'LL DO __**ANYTHING **__TO WIN THIS MATCH!" Brian yelled._

"_Give Mario the win now, because this match is over!" Bowser Jr. said._

"But absolutely NO ONE in that arena saw what was to happen next." Marlik said.

_Mario lifts his brother on his shoulders, saying "Sorry it had to be this way, brother." The crowd is absolutely enraged at this treachery._

"_How frickin' low will Mario go to win the CWA Championship again? Somebody just tell me?" Brian stated._

_Mario walked to the ropes, his brother laid out on his shoulders. He arrives and looks down at the floor. Mario smirks as he grabs Luigi's leg and arm, and pulls down on them both for a Forward Fireman's Carry Slam over the ropes…_

…_LUIGI SUDDENLY HEADSCISSORS MARIO AND THROWS __**HIM**__ OUT OF THE RING INSTEAD! THE CROWD EXPLODES LOUDER THAN IT EVER HAS BEFORE!_

"_WHAT? WHAT? WH-WH-…WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! WHAT…THE FUCK…JUST HAPPENED?!" asked a completely dumbfounded Bowser Jr._

"_I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! LUIGI HAS PULLED OF THE DAMN NEAR IMPOSSIBLE! LUIGI HAS WON THE RENEGADE RUMBLE!" shouted a completely invigorated Brian._

"_So Cold" plays once again as Luigi slips back over the ropes and lands on his back, tears of joy flowing from his eyes. Mario is on the outside of the ring looking in at his younger brother getting his hand raised, Mario running his hands through his hair and his eyes widened in shock._

"_Here is your winner of the 2008 Renegade Rumble…LUUUUUUUUIIIIIGIIIIIIIIII!"_

"_TONIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HISTORY HAS BEEN MADE. LUIGI HAS FINALLY STEPPED OUT OF THE SHADOW OF HIS BROTHER AND BECOME HIS OWN PERSON! TONIGHT, LUIGI HAS A DATE WITH DESTINY AT WRESTLELEGION!" Brian exclaimed over the vociferous crowd, while Bowser is simply so stunned he can't even speak._

"That-a night was the beginning of-a-me chasing my dream of becoming World-a-Champion for the first-a-time. It is a night that will sit with me forever as the night Luigi became his own person and stopped-a-living in his brother's shadow!" stated Luigi.

_Luigi climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and points at the WrestleLegion IX sign as a massive fireworks display goes off above Luigi as he shouts, "I'M-A GOING TO WRESTLELEGION!"_

* * *

_**DAMN! I uploaded this in 2 days! I'm on a bit of a hot streak. Anyway, the idea of using something like the CWA Throwback came from ForceWalker, who uses the UCA Rewind. I just thought I'd use something similar to it because I wanted everyone to know some CWA history as we progress to WrestleLegion. The third and final part will come out as soon as I possibly can get it done.**_

_**This is LacedUp signing off.**_


	3. Chapter 3: CWA Evolution: Week 1 Part 3

_**Well, here's the third and final part of the first week of CWA. We got two more important matches left in story for this week. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the show…er…story…whatever.**_

* * *

_**Cartoon Wrestling Alliance: Week 1**_

* * *

The Titantron switched backstage to show "Your Hero" Ben Tennyson walking about in the hallways, the crowd boos growing louder at the sight of the "Best in the Universe." Suddenly, a short, African-American child with a black afro, blue shirt, and blue jean shorts suddenly ran up to Tennyson. Due to his height, however, he had to stand on a nearby toolbox.

"Ben. Hey Ben. Rallo Tubbs here, needin' an opinion of yours on your up and comin' match, my homie." Rallo said.

Ben turned towards Rallo and began to speak.

"Rallo, what my opinion is has been stated at least a dozen times over. But tonight is much, much different. Tonight, an opportunity at the CWA Championship is on the line, a championship in which I have yet to win. This chance is one I plan to not pass up on. I have watched countless times again as others have won that title and achieved their dream. But what about my dream? My dream is to win that title and to rule over this company like I have CCW. To show everyone why the world needs their hero. And tonight is the first step in the dream of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Step one, prove myself. Two, win the CWA Championship. And three…never intend on losing that title."

Ben then walked away from the scene, as the cameras switched back to the ringside area.

* * *

"Well, Ben Tennyson has definitely made one thing clear to all of us. He wants to win his first CWA Championship. He wants to add his name to the list of the elites here in CWA." Brian said.

"And I believe that one day, he will. Ben has already conquered CCW and Animated. He can surely conquer this company if he damn well pleases.

_[__I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today (Fallin' off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman (I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate]_

_**(Skillet – "Hero")**_

"And speak of the devil…" Bowser Jr. started.

The crowd booed as white and green lights surrounded the stage. Out of the curtain, _**Ben Tennyson **_walks out, with the crowd absolutely laying in the hate on Ben. He seems to just soak it all in as he walks down the ramp with a cocky expression on his face. After he slides into the ring, he climbs the turnbuckle and raises the arm with the Omnitrix on it.

_[It's just another war_

_Just another family torn (Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero _

_To save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero _

_To save my life_

_A hero will save me (just in time)]_

"The following Fatal-Four-Way contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Bellewood, Illinois, weighing 227 lbs., he is "Your Hero," Ben Tennyson!"

"Ben Tennyson, while being in other companies such as CCW, Animated, and UCA, is also a UCA mainstay. Former Combat and Aerial Assault Champion, and winner of the 2007 Renegade Rumble, Tennyson is looking to win his first ever CWA Championship." Brian informed.

"And will he get it? Hell yes he will! If Tennyson can conquer the other companies he has been in, he can surely conquer this one." Bowser Jr. said.

Suddenly, static was heard, followed by the crowd practically coming unglued!

"Oh no!" Bowser Jr. groaned.

_[Look in my eyes!_

_What do you see?_

_The cult of personality_

_I know your anger_

_I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you wanted to be_

_Oh, I'm the cult of personality]_

_**(Living Colour – "Cult of Personality')**_

_**Bart Simpson**_ arrives on stage as the lights turn orange and blue. He is wearing a black sweatshirt underneath his trademark blue and orange. He gets to a knee, as if checking the time. Then, he cups his hands around his mouth and yells, "I'M THE BARTMAN!" He stands up and throws his fist forward, revealing the text on the back of his sweatshirt saying "I'm Bart Simpson. Who the hell are you?"

_[Like Mussolini, and Kennedy_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_The cult of personality_

_The cult of personality_

…

_Neon lights, nobel prize_

_When a leader speaks, the reflection lies_

_You won't have to follow me_

_Only you can set me free]_

"And his opponent, from Springfield, Illinois, weighing in at 184 lbs., he is 'The Springfield Rebel,' Bart Simpson!"

"Now THIS is a guy who just flat out defies authority. A former 2-time Aerial Assault and Global Champion, winner of the 2005 Renegade Rumble, and former Combine Champion with Johnny Gat, this guy isn't just a member of this company, but he's a legend in other companies as well." Brian informed.

"Bart is to me as Disco Kid is to Jonathon. I HATE this kid with every fiber of my being!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You're just pissed because he played a prank on you back in 2009." Brian informed.

"SHUT UP, DOG!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

[_Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees_

_It'll make you beg for more, _

_Until you can't even breathe_

_Your blindfold is on tight, _

_But you like what you see_

_So follow me into the night, _

_Cause I got just what you need_

_We're all rollin' down the boulevard,_

_Full of pimps and sharks_

_It's a motherfuckin' riot, _

_We've been dying to start_

_You better grab a hold _

_Cause now you know you're falling apart_

_You thought these streets were paved in gold_

_But they're dirty and dark]_

_**(Hollywood Undead – "Been To Hell")**_

_**Spongebob Squarepants **_walks out to the boos and jeers from the City of Angels. He splays his arms in an arrogant fashion before walking down the ramp with his arms outstretched. He climbs the turnbuckle and shouts, "THE GREATEST OF ALL TIIIIIIIIIIIME!" before jumping down and gloating to Ben and Bart.

_[Been to hell_

_I can show you the devil_

_Down you fell_

_Can't hold yourself together_

_Soul to sell_

_Down here you live forever_

_Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares]_

"Introducing next, from Bikini Bottom, weighing in at 157 lbs., Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Now this is somebody who embodies what true wrestling really is. A former 5-time CWA Champion, former 2-time Combine Champion with Patrick Star, and former Global Champion is this man, and I can sense more accomplishments in this man's future." Bowser Jr. said.

"Remember when I called Nico Robin a traitor? Well, this guy is just the same. Turning his back on his best friend and the entire locker room for his own selfish purposes!" Brian said.

"No, he did it because the FANS turned on him. They chose to cheer for someone else, and they paid the price." Bowser Jr.

_[I be walking God like a dog_

_My narrative fearless_

_My world war returns to burn_

_Like Baldwin home from Paris_

_Like Steel from a furnace_

_I was born landless_

_This is the native son_

_Born of Zapata's guns_

_Stroll through the shanties_

_And the cities remains_

_Same bodies buried hungry_

_But with different last names_

_These vultures rob everything_

_Leave nothing but chains]_

_(__**Rage Against The Machine – "Calm Like a Bomb")**_

_**Monkey D. Luffy **_walks out amongst the deafening cheers from the fans. He tips his straw hat to the fans, before walking down the ramp, high fiving fans in the front row, and even the other fans using his Devil Fruit powers. He climbs to the apron and slingshots over the ropes, climbing the turnbuckle and throwing up rock horns for the fans.

_[What ya say _

_What ya say _

_What ya say, what?_

_What ya say _

_What ya say, _

_What ya say, what?]_

"And their opponent, from Fuschia Village, weighing in at 229 lbs., he is 'The King of the Pirates,' Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Now if you want to talk about someone who is just as accomplished as Red or Henry Wong, look no further than Luffy! 6-time CWA Champion, 4-time Combine Champion with the likes of Zoro, Master Chief, and Naruto, 3-time Combat Champion, former Global Champion, and 2003 Renegade Rumble winner." Brian informed.

"Words alone cannot describe my utter hatred for this kid. He shouldn't deserve to be the face of this company. Yusuke holds that position now. And there is no one, not even Luffy, who can take it away from him. He couldn't even do that at SummerBlast." Bowser Jr. said.

The bell rings as all four men circle the ring, trying to get an advantage over their three opponents. The action begins as Ben and Luffy begin trading punches and Spongebob pushes Bart into a corner. Spongebob delivers multiple Shoot Kicks to Bart's gut and prepares to go for the final blow, but Bart grabs Spongebob's leg and hits a Double Knee Legbreaker. Ben Irish Whips Luffy into a corner and goes for a Stinger Splash, but Luffy catches him and hits a Standing Spinebuster! Quick pin on Ben, 1…Ben rolls the shoulder!

"All out anarchy in the beginning of the Fatal-4-Way!" Brian said.

"Gotta love the chaos, Brian." Bowser Jr. said.

Ben rolls to the apron, as Luffy tried to Baseball Dropkick him, but Spongebob intercepts him with a hellacious Lariat! Spongebob covers, but Ben breaks it up at one! He drags Spongebob up, but Bart lands a Flying Forearm Smash to both men. He runs the ropes and hits a Flipping Senton to both men! Bart pins Ben, 1…2…Ben kicks out. Bart gets up, only to get taken into a Backside Pin by a recovered Luffy! 1…2…Bart kicks out. Both men scramble to their feet, with Bart sidestepping a charging Luffy, who lands on the outside.

"All four men doing all they can to impress the boss!" Brian informed.

Bart waits for Luffy to stand and turns to run the ropes again, but gets interrupted by a Double Facebuster by Ben and Spongebob. Spongebob goes to shake the hand of Ben as a sign of teamwork, but Ben kicks him in the gut and clubs him in the back! Ben grabs the sponge and throws him to the outside, that is if Luffy hadn't been waiting with an Elbow Smash to the face! Luffy hops back on the apron and quickly rolls Spongebob into a Sunset Flip pin! 1…2…Ben breaks up the count with a Dropkick to Luffy's face!

"Oooooh! You can hear that Dropkick up in the Grand Stands!" Brian commented.

"I wish his face wasn't made of rubber." Bowser Jr. wished.

Ben goes to pick up Spongebob, but Bart connects on his jaw with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick that sends Ben to the outside. Bart, without any hesitation, runs the ropes with agility, and as Spongebob is bent over, uses his back as a stepping stone…

…to land and Over-The-Top-Rope Crossbody Block to the Omnitrix wielder!

"Bart taking it to the skies with that Crossbody Block!" Brian said.

Bart stands up and hypes the vigorous crowd. He climbs back to the apron and waits for Spongebob to stand. Once he does, he Springboards and scores with a Springboard Clothesline! Bart stands, but gets taken into a Crucifix Driver by Luffy, who holds onto the pin!

"Luffy's back in the match! And he's got the pin!" Brian said.

1…

2…

Bart kicks out!

Both men get up, and lock up, looking for the advantage. Luffy is able to run Bart into a corner, and tries to nail a punch on him, but Bart's elusiveness comes into play as he ducks out of the way and nails a Kawada Kick to the head of Luffy, doubling him over on the mat! Bart climbs to the top and prepares to jump, but Ben from the outside pushes Bart from the top, sending him crashing down on the outside! The crowd gasps at this.

"Ben, like a silent assassin, takes out the Springfield Rebel!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Now Ben looking to take control!" Brian commentated.

Ben climbs the turnbuckle now, until a recovered Spongebob runs up the turnbuckle, battling with Ben on the top. Lefts and rights and being traded. Spongebob blocks a Haymaker and Headbutts Ben straight in the head, dazing him! Spongebob hooks him up for a Vertical Suplex…until Luffy grabs Spongebob from underneath! He pulls down…

…AND BOTH BEN AND SPONGEBOB ARE FLATTENED WITH THE POWERBOMB BY LUFFY!

"WHOA! The tower known as Spongebob and Ben came crashing down with that Powerbomb right there!" Brian said.

"Luffy, I admit, got all of that!" Bowser Jr. admitted.

Luffy crawls towards Spongebob for the pin! 1…2…Spongebob kicks out! Luffy goes to grab the Spongebob and locks in an Arm Twist, transitioning it into a Hammerlock. Luffy runs with Spongebob in the Hammerlock into a corner, slamming Spongebob torso first! Luffy transitions into a Waist Lock and rolls up Spongebob! 1…2…Ben breaks it up! He is quick to throw Luffy shoulder first into the steel post! Ben grabs Spongebob and underhooks the arms and tries to lift him, but Spongebob suddenly breaks free, jumps…

…

…AND LANDS A SURPRISE BUBBLE BURSTER (Jumping Complete Shot)!

"WAIT! Bubble Burster straight out of the blue!" Brian yelled.

"Damn, never saw that one coming!" Bowser Jr. said.

Spongebob makes the cover, confident he has the victory sealed!

1…

2…

Bart breaks it up with a Diving Body Splash off the top rope!

"Bart's back in it!" Brian exclaimed.

"What? Where'd he come from?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Bart drags Ben up and drops him with a Roundhouse Kick. He then picks up Spongebob and nails a Gutwrench Suplex. He runs and Dropkicks Ben through the ropes and was leaning on. He then follows up by Irish Whipping Spongebob into a corner, landing a Corner Clothesline…

…followed up by an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"Bart is on fire!" Brian yelled.

"Someone stop that Springfield runt!" Bowser Jr. commanded.

Bart is yelling toward the vociferous crowd. He is hyped up beyond belief. However, his hype is derailed when he turns around and is face to face with Luffy! The crowd pops at the confrontation. After both men flash a smirk, they lock up, with Luffy pushing Bart towards the ropes. Luffy grabs Bart in a Side Headlock and pushes him towards the ropes and back, with Bart sharply kicking him in the face as Luffy went for a Back Body Drop. Bart Scoop Lifts Luffy and Scoop Slams him. He runs the ropes and hits a Leg Drop.

Bart pins…

1…

2…

2.75 Luffy kicks out!

Bart drags Luffy up by the hair and picks him up from behind, AND LANDS THE EAT MY SHORTS (Spin-Out Powerbomb) TO LUFFY!

"BART TELLS LUFFY TO 'EAT MY SHORTS'!" Brian exclaimed.

Bart goes to pin Luffy…

…ONLY TO GET DROPPED WITH A BUBBLE BURSTER FROM SPONGEBOB! HERE'S THE PIN

"BUBBLE BURSTER OUT OF NOWHERE!" Brian yelled.

"SPONGEBOB'S GONNA WIN IT!" Bowser Jr. commentated.

1…

…

2…

…

BEN BREAKS UP THE PIN AT 2.99!

"BUT BEN AT THE LAST SECOND SAVES THE MATCH!" Brian yelled.

Ben picks up Spongebob and throws him over the top rope and out of the ring…BUT SPONGBOB LANDS ON THE APRON! Ben sees this and runs at him…BUT SPONGEBOB PUNCHES HIM IN THE GUT THROUGH THE ROPES! He quickly hooks him up…

…

…

…AND DELIVERS A VERTICAL SUPLEX OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE COLD, THINNLY PADDED FLOOR! THE CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET!

"TO THE OUTSIDE! SPONGEBOB AND BEN ARE MOTIONLESS ON THE OUTSIDE!" Brian said.

"AND NOW WE'RE DOWN TO BART AND LUFFY? Damn…" Bowser Jr. mused.

As Ben and Spongebob writhed in pain on the outside, Bart and Luffy are retaining their balance and senses in the ring. They both stumble to each other, trading fists back and forth, the crowd reacting positively towards each punch. After 6 punches in total, Bart begins to get the upper hand on the Straw Hat Captain with multiple Right Hooks! Bart grabs Luffy in a Front Facelock, and lands a Snap DDT on him! Bart goes to the corner and jumps up to the top. He shouts, "I'M THE BARTMAN!" and jumps…

…

…

…ONLY FOR LUFFY TO SPRING UP TO HIS FEET AND CATCH HIM IN A SCOOP LIFT POSTION! HE PLACES HIS FEET ON THE GROUND…

…

…

…

…AND PLANTS BART WITH THE DEVIL FRUIT DDT (Inverted Lifting Falling DDT)!

"THERE IT IS! DEVIL FRUIT DDT! LUFFY GOT ALL OF THAT ONE!"

"NO! BEN! SPONGEBOB! GET UP!" Bowser Jr. commanded.

Luffy hooks the leg of Bart!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"AND LUFFY GETS THE 'W'!" Brian exclaimed!

_[There's a mass without roofs_

_There's a prison to fill_

_There's a country's soul that reads post no bills_

_There's a strike and a line of cops outside of the mill_

_There's a right to obey_

_And a right to kill]_

_**(Rage Against The Machine – "Calm Like a Bomb")**_

"Here is your winner, Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy gets off of Bart and gets to his feet, a bit dazed, but sturdy. The referee takes Luffy by the wrist and raises his arm in victory, eliciting more cheers from the sellout Los Angeles. He climbs back up to the turnbuckle, looking at the recovering Ben and Spongebob for a moment before raising the rockhorns up again.

"Luffy pulls off the amazing win in this amazing match! There is so much at stake with the match and the CWA Championship!" Brian said.

"Like I just said before, dog. Luffy…is not…the best anymore! That is all Yusuke. Even if Luffy does get picked for Renegade Rumble, his chances of beating Yusuke are VERY slim." Bowser Jr. said.

"Well nevertheless, Luffy gets the win here on Evolution!" Brian said.

Luffy stares back at the ring form the ramp as he backpedals up it, with Spongebob in particular staring daggers into the Straw Hat Pirate.

The cameras switch backstage to show a split screen, with Luigi walking to the gorilla position with an excited grin on his face on the left, and Yusuke Urameshi on the right walking down a hallway with a determined look and the CWA Championship over his shoulder, with Keiko right by his side.

"But up next, it's our main event here on Evolution. It's Luigi vs. Yusuke, and you don't wanna miss it!" Brian said.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

The cameras return backstage to show Sam Manson once again in the interview area, holding the microphone to her lips.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time, the Aerial Assault Champion, Starkiller."

Starkiller walked into the field of view of the camera with the Aerial Assault Championship strapped around his waist. He was breathing heavily as the crowd in the arena was booing the living hell out of 'The Apprentice."

"Starkiller, we all saw you're confrontation with Edd a little while ago. Could you tell us what that was all about?" Sam asked.

Starkiller just vaguely looked at Sam, then back down at his title. He then finally spoke into the microphone Sam held to his lips.

"7 months ago…7 months ago, I arrived in this company with one purpose…to become a force to be reckoned with. 7 months ago…I started that journey…and 7 months later, it has gotten me this…" Starkiller paused to look at his title. "And when people like Edd just come and straight up disrespect me like he did…well, I make sure that those people pay severely. And ever since I won this…" he motioned to his title once again, "…I have been on the biggest tear in recent memory. I know of nobody in this company or any other company that can stop the run I have been on. Especially now…"

Starkiller raised his arm up to the camera…revealing his Rookie Revolution armband to the camera, the crowd gasping in shock!

"…now that I'm part of the fastest growing group in Fiction Wrestling, I guarantee that no one, not even Edd himself, will stop my tear. And to prove it, next week, I will be out in that ring, and I will fight anyone the Aerial Assault Division has to offer. If anyone has what it takes to step into the ring with The Apprentice…you'd show up next week and answer the challenge."

Starkiller walks out of the shot slowly; intent on beating the respect into whomever answers his challenge next week.

* * *

The cameras returned to ringside, showing Brian and Bowser Jr. at the announce table, who now offer more thoughts on the interview.

"Starkiller definitely wants respect from the Aerial Assault division, but he's gonna have to prove he deserves it next week in that Open Challenge." Brian informed.

"Starkiller does not need to hold this challenge. He has already proven himself as the best the Aerial Assault division can boast. This challenge will just add another statistic to his career. " Bowser Jr. said.

_[So many roads that I've taken_

_When nobody thought I could make it_

_And even though I had to go it alone_

_I still survived _

_When you live in darkness _

_There's always confusion,_

_Sometimes your mind will provide the illusion_

_And your whole life can change_

_In the blink of an eye, yeah]_

_**(My Darkest Days – "The World Belongs To Me")**_

_**Yusuke Urameshi**_, along with Keiko Yukimara, walk out to absolutely degenerating boos and hateful insults from the crowd, the CWA Championship resting over his shoulder. Ignoring the boos, Yusuke steps through the ropes as Keiko holds them open for her husband. As he gets into the ring, he goes to the turnbuckle and raises his championship title with one hand, as Keiko claps for him.

_[I look to the sky but there's nobody watching, _

_Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten, so now_

_The world belongs to me _

_To live and to die by the word that is spoken_

_The legend's a lie and the silence is broken_

_So now _

_The world belongs to me_

_The world belongs to me]_

"The following contest is your Main Event of the evening, and it is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Keiko Yukimara, from Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 239 lbs., he is the CWA Champion, 'The Spirit Breaker,' Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Under the order of Marlik Thompson, Yusuke has to compete tonight against Luigi, and you could tell backstage he wasn't happy about it." Brian said.

"I don't blame him. Having to compete the night after a hard fought title defense is always hard. I call bullshit on it!" Bowser Jr. yells.

"Hey, the boss was right. Yusuke competing every week is an obligation, it is not optional. Being the CWA Champion doesn't entitle you to days off whenever you want." Brian informed.

_[Crowded streets are cleared away_

_One by one_

_Hollow heroes separate_

_As they run_

_You're so cold_

_Keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while strong men die]_

_**(Breaking Benjamin – "So Cold")**_

Deafening cheers surround the arena as _**Luigi**_ walks out on to the stage. He stops on the stage and sits on his heels for a moment with his head held low. As the song hits the chorus, he jumps to his feet and thrusts his fist into the sky, green pyro blasting in sync with the fist pump. He walks to apron and walks over to the turnbuckle. He climbs it and raises both fists, yelling out to the crowd.

_[Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well, that's alright _

_Let's give this another try]_

"And his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, now residing in the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing 225 lbs., he is 'The Green Lightning,' Luigi!"

"Luigi, CWA's resident underdog. This man has fully stepped out of the shadow of his brother in recent years. 3-time and first ever Combine Champion with Mario, 2-time Combat Champion, 2-time Aerial Assault Champion, and his crowning achievement, winning the 2008 Renegade Rumble and beating Luffy at WrestleLegion IX." Brian informed.

"LUCK! ALL LUCK I SAY! Luigi wouldn't even be in this business if it wasn't for his brother! Pathetic asshole is always going to live in his brother's damn shadow no matter what!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Luck is the absolute opposite of Luigi's hard work." Brian informed.

Luigi jumps down from the turnbuckle as the bell rings to signal the commencement of the main event. Both men lock up, Yusuke taking Luigi into a Side Headlock. Luigi takes the champ down with a Snapmare, locking in a Headlock as Yusuke hits the ground. It does not take long for Yusuke to get to his feet, twist Luigi's arm, and Whip him to the ropes. But on the rebound back, Luigi nails a Dropkick to Yusuke's knee, followed up by a jaw jacking Mule Kick! The crowd cheers as Luigi goes for the first cover. 1...Yusuke quickly kicks out.

"Mule Kick throws the Champion for a loop!" Brian commented.

Luigi drags Yusuke up and attempts an Irish Whip to the corner, but Yusuke reverses with a Whip of his own into the corner. Yusuke runs towards the cornered Mario brother and goes for a Monkey Flip, but Luigi is able to land on his feet. Yusuke sees this and runs towards Luigi and hits a Chop Block to the back of Luigi's leg. The Spirit Detective grabs Luigi's arm and Leg Drops it across the mat. He holds on to it, picks Luigi up, and hits a Hammerlock Facebuster! Yusuke pins. 1…Luigi rolls the shoulder!

"These quick moves aren't putting either of these men down!" Brian commentated.

"I'm sure Yusuke will wear Luigi down eventually." Bowser Jr. said.

Yusuke spins around and locks Luigi in a Front Facelock, bringing him to his feet. Forearm Strikes proceed followed by High Knee to the face. Yusuke runs the ropes, and hits a Shoulder Block to Luigi. Yusuke goes on the attack to Luigi's leg by hitting multiple Elbow Drops to it. Luigi is dragged by the leg towards the ropes and has the ailing leg draped over the second rope. Yusuke goes to the apron and runs towards it…but Luigi pulls his leg out of the way as Yusuke lands posterior-first on the apron!

"Additional damage to the knee was avoided by Luigi!" Brian said.

"I was looking forward to that move." Bowser Jr. said.

Luigi waits as Yusuke returns to his feet on the apron…AND GETS DROPKICKED FROM IT, LANDING ON THE FLOOR OUTSIDE! Luigi rolls back to his feet and waits for Yusuke to stand. He hits the ropes, running with intense speed…and scores with a Suicide Elbow Smash to the face of the World Champ!

"Luigi got all of that Suicide Elbow right there!" Brian observed.

"I bet he hurt himself more with that move than Yusuke." Bowser Jr. quipped.

Luigi gets to his feet before Yusuke. He picks the Champion up and lands a Back Suplex onto the barricade! Luigi takes Yusuke by the head and Head Slams him off the edge of the apron. He then leans him against the barricade and proceeds to climb the apron. He quickly raises a fist before jumping…

…and nailing Yusuke with a Corkscrew Dropkick against the barricade!

"The fans in the front row better move if that barricade collapses!" Brian warned.

Luigi picks Yusuke up and rolls him back into the ring. The Green Lightning looks to go up top for a high risk maneuver. He jumps, but Yusuke catches Luigi and drops him with two consecutive Backbreakers! Yusuke tries for a pin.

1…

2…

…Luigi kicks out!

"Backbreakers off the reversal wear Luigi down, but not quite enough." Brian said.

"Nice reversal from The Champ there." Bowser Jr. complimented.

Yusuke locks in a Chickenwing Dragon Sleeper on the younger brother of Mario, intent on making him submit, but to no avail yet. Luigi attempts to stand, but Yusuke pushes him torso first into the corner. Head Slams follow this, but on a third attempt, Luigi stops it with his hands and Back Elbows Yusuke. Luigi grabs Yusuke in a Three-Quarter-Facelock…GREEN IMPACT (Standing Shiranui)…NO! Yusuke grabs him from behind, and lands a Crucifix Driver, holding on for the pin.

1…

2…

Luigi kicks out!

"Surprise Crucifix Driver does not surprise Luigi one bit!" Brian said.

Yusuke and Luigi get to their feet, and the Champion ducks a Jumping Knee Strike…AND HITS THE FULL CHARGE (Jumping Reverse Roundhouse Kick)! YUSUKE HOOKS THE LEG FOR THE PIN.

"THERE'S THE FULL CHARGE, FOLKS!" Brian said.

"THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE!" Bowser Jr.

1…

2…

Luigi kicks out at 2.5!

"But the Full Charge wasn't fully charged there!" Brian said.

"Once again, not funny!" Bowser Jr. insulted.

Yusuke gets to his feet, dragging Luigi with him. He places him in Suplex position, but Luigi counters with one of his own! He holds on to Yusuke as he rolls up…AND LANDS A SLINGSHOT VERTICAL SUPLEX! Luigi pins, but only manages a two count! Luigi, all of a sudden, runs to the corner, double jumps off the ropes…

…but Yusuke rolls away from the Bob-ombs Away (Double Jump Back Elbow Drop)! Yusuke suddenly rolls Luigi into a Cradle Pin!

1…

"Roll up! Roll up!" Brian said, surprised.

2…

…LUIGI KICKS OUT AT 2.85

"But Luigi manages to escape the surprise pin!" Brian said.

"Yusuke was so close!' Bowser Jr. said.

Yusuke runs towards Luigi…BUT GETS FLAPJACKED FOR HIS TROUBLES! Luigi runs to the ropes and hits a Lionsault to the back of Yusuke! He gets back up…AND HITS ANOTHER LIONSAULT! Luigi isn't done there! He runs up the corner…

…AND LANDS THE BOB-OMBS AWAY! HE HOOKS THE LEG AS HE LANDS!

"BOB-OMBS AWAY! THE BOMBS HAVE BEEN DROPPED BY LUIGI!" Brian exclaimed.

"COME ON YUSUKE! YOU'RE CHAMPION FOR A REASON!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

1…

…

2…

…

2.85 YUSUKE ROLLS THE SHOULDER!

"YES! THE CHAMP KICKS OUT!" Bowser Jr. said.

Luigi crouches down and grabs Yusuke in a Front Facelock, hitting Yusuke with multiple Knee Lifts. He throws his arm over his shoulder and looks for a Vertical Suplex…but Yusuke turns around in mid-air and grabs Luigi in an Inverted Facelock on the way down…

…

…AND LANDS THE SPIRIT WAVE (Forward Somersault Cutter) THAT PLANTS LUIGI!

"WAIT A MINUTE! SPIRIT WAVE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Brian yelled.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YUSUKE'S GONNA PULL ONE OVER!" Bowser Jr. cheered.

Yusuke with the pin!

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

…2.9999 LUIGI KICKS OUT!

"NO! LUIGI KICKED OUT! HE KICKS OUT OF THE SPIRIT WAVE!" Brian said.

"WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Bowser Jr. asked rhetorically.

The crowd is on its feet as Yusuke is shocked beyond belief that Luigi kicked out of his best move. This causes Yusuke to mount Luigi and start to land Elbows to the base of Luigi's cranium! He sits him up by dragging his hair…AND LANDS A SUPERKICK TO THE FACE!

"SUPERKICK! YUSUKE IS ABOSULTELY FRUSTRATED!" Brian said.

1…

2…

…LUIGI STILL KICKS OUT!

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! WHY WON'Y THIS PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT STAY THE HELL DOWN?!" Bowser asked, clearly frustrated.

Yusuke takes the arm of Luigi and locks in a Cross Armbreaker! Yusuke tries ripping the arm straight out of the socket as Luigi looks for an escape method. He screams out in pain, but refuses to tap out. Yusuke cranks the hold up a notch. Luigi tries scooting over the ropes, while Yusuke tries to attempt to make the younger Mario brother tap out. Luigi reaches out…

…and grasps the bottom rope, breaking the hold!

"And the hold is broken up!" Brian said.

"But Yusuke, wisely, holds it in a little longer." Bowser Jr. said.

Indeed Yusuke was, keeping the hold in until the referee counts to four. Luigi goes to the ropes, using them to pull himself up. Yusuke, panting heavily, charges at the recovering Luigi, and hits Double Sledge that sends Luigi to the apron. Yusuke, wanting to send Luigi to the floor, runs at him again…

…LUIGI WITH A SHARP KICK TO THE GUT! Luigi grabs the head of Yusuke and bounces it off the steel post! On the rebound, Luigi locks in the Three Quarter Facelock from the apron…

…

…

…AND IS ABLE TO NAIL THE GREEN IMPACT FROM THE APRON AND INTO THE RING!

"THERE'S THE LONG AWAITED GREEN IMPACT!" Brian said.

"OFF THE DAMN STEEL POST HEAD SLAM!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Luigi looks down at the fallen Yusuke and drags him, positioning him parallel to the corner. He jumps over Yusuke and slingshots to the top turnbuckle. Luigi crouches for a moment, sitting on his heels as the crowd's cheers intensify! He slowly stands up straight, and jumps from the turnbuckle, flipping two times in the air…

…

…AND LANDS ON YUSUKE WITH THE LUIGI CYCLONE (Double Rotation Shooting Star Press)!

"LUIGI HITS THE CYCLONE! LUIGI'S GONNA PULL OFF A HUGE WIN!" Brian said.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Bowser Jr. said.

Luigi weakly hooks the leg!

1…

…

2…

…

2.9999999 YUSUKE GETS A FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE! THE CROWD GOES "OHHHHH" IN SHOCK!

"NO IT ISN'T, DOG! YUSUKE IS STILL IN THIS!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Luigi is in pure and utter shock and awe. He asks "What do I have to do?" He gets up and urges Yusuke to get to his feet again. Luigi starts clapping as the crowd joins in. As Yusuke is on his knees…

…Keiko jumps on the apron, getting the attention of the referee.

"Oh come on now! Keiko with more distractions!" Brian said.

"She's doing what she needs to do to help her husband win!" Bowser Jr. insists.

Keiko begins shouting at the referee that cannot be heard off-microphone, with the referee trying to persuade Keiko to get off the apron. Luigi gives a look as if to say "Really? Come on." He begins to walk over to the referee to try and defuse the situation…

…

…BUT A LOW BLOW FROM BEHIND BY YUSUKE STOPS LUIGI'S EFFORTS COLD!

"LOW BLOW! YUSUKE WITH A FRICKIN' LOW BLOW!" Brian yelled.

"SMART AND WISE MOVE FROM THE SPIRIT BREAKER!" Bowser Jr. encouraged.

Luigi doubles over in pain, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. Yusuke grabs Luigi by the hair…locks him in an Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…AND HITS LUIGI WITH THE SPIRIT WAVE!

"SPIRIT WAVE! SPIRIT WAVE, BABY!" Bowser Jr. said.

"NOT THIS WAY!" Brian yelled.

Yusuke hooks the leg as the referee turns around, Keiko having dropped down from the apron.

1…

…

2…

…

3!

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT! YUSUKE PULLS OUT THE VICTORY!" Bowser Jr. said.

_[I opened a box full of secrets,_

_Where the strongest of locks couldn't keep them_

_And even though I was the last to know_

_They were living inside]_

_When you see through the darkness and find the solution_

_How quickly your eyes will remove the illusion_

_And your life is gonna change _

_In the blink of an eye, yeah]_

_**(My Darkest Days – "The World Belongs To Me")**_

"Here is your winner, the CWA Champion, 'The Spirit Breaker,' Yusuke Urameshi!"

Yusuke is swamped by the boos and hisses of the crowd he weakly rolls off of Luigi, who rolls to the outside. The referee helps Yusuke to his feet, and as soon as he is standing, his hand is raised in victory. He is handed back the CWA Championship by Keiko as he raises it into the air with the cockiest smirk ever.

"This was all out highway robbery! Luigi was on the verge of winning. He was going to pull off a HUGE upset. All until Keiko gets involved yet again!" Brian said.

"Yusuke kicked out of Luigi's best move! And Keiko was only helping her husband win. When you're champion, you do whatever you must to win!" Bowser Jr. retorted.

"It's still a tainted victory! No matter what way you want to conceive it to be!" Brian said.

Yusuke is still celebrating his victory in the ring with his wife until…

_[GIVE ME A HELL_

_GIVE ME A YEAH_

_STAND UP RIGHT NOW!]_

_**(Rev Theory – "Hell Yeah")**_

Marlik walks out, microphone in hand and a smile plastered on to his face.

"And there's the GM! And he's here for one thing; to name Yusuke's #1 Contender." Brian stated.

"Or perhaps to admit there are no more worthy challengers." Bowser Jr. suggested.

"Well well well. What a night we've had here on Evolution!" Marlik said, inciting cheers from the crowd, "We've had Superstar after Superstar stake their claims for the CWA Championship, we've had winner, we've had losers, but only one can be named-"

"CUT THE BULLSHIT, THOMPSON!" Yusuke suddenly yelled through a microphone, "Stop insisting that there are any more people back there that deserve a shot at this championship. Stop deluding yourself with the notions of a beacon of light that can steal away the championship I have held onto for months on end. Even if you do have a challenger, it's someone I have already beaten. You name them, I've taken them down one by one. So who is it, oh so great GM? Who could you possibly have picked that could dethrone me?" Yusuke asked, irate.

Marlik still had the smile on his face. He shook his head and he softly laughed, bringing the microphone back to his lips.

"The person I have picked has been aching to get his hands on you. He's one of the many men you've screwed out of that title over the course of the past nine months. He is simply a man on a mission for your destruction. Ladies and gentlemen, please help me in welcoming Yusuke's challenger for Renegade Rumble." Marlik said.

The crowd stood to their feet, eager and awaiting the arrival of the challenger. Yusuke just rolled his eyes, while Keiko reassured him of what she said earlier. Several seconds passed and the challenger had yet to arrive…

…but then…

…out of the loudspeakers…

…

_[Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate and let it flow into me!]_

_**(Disturbed – "Down With The Sickness")**_

The crowd comes unglued, popping like crazy as the familiar theme music is played. Yusuke seems unfazed in the ring. However, the opposite could be said for the announcers.

"Oh my! You gotta be kidding me! The NeatherRealm Warrior is getting the shot he worked so hard for tonight!" Brian said.

"Come on! Why does he have to get the shot? He lost last night, plain and simple. He does not deserve this! Not one fucking bit!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

However, as the music continued to play, Scorpion was nowhere to be seen. The crowd's cheers suddenly turned into murmurs of confusion. Yusuke, on the other hand, just stated laughing, saying off-mic "Guess he's too damn scared." Then, the crowd's cheers suddenly regenerated, with Yusuke now raising an eyebrow towards the crowd. That is, until Marlik said…

"Uh…Yusuke? You might wanna turn around."

Yusuke obliged…

…BUT GETS PICKED UP ONTO SOMEONE'S SHOULDERS…

…

…AND GETS PLANTED WITH A FATALITY BY SCORPION!

"SCOPRION WITH THAT FATALITY! SCORPION COMING FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Brian yelled.

"COWARD! SIMPLY A COWARD!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

Scorpion looks down at the fallen Champion with emotionless eyes as Keiko kneels down to check on her husband's condition. The crowd's cheering was evident. But they cheered even louder when Marlik made this announcement…

"And that match at Renegade Rumble will be one to remember. It will be…

…NO…HOLDS…BARRED!"

"OH MY GOD!" Brian yelled.

Scorpion slowly nodded his head as the crowd goes absolutely bonkers! The Spectre motions that he will be champion come Renegade Rumble.

"IS MARLIK TRYING TO SCREW OVER YUSUKE?" Bowser Jr. asked, "THIS IS A TRAGEDY! SOMEBODY RIGHT THIS WRONG!"

"HE HAD THIS COMING FOR A LOOOOONG TIME, BOWSER, MY FRIEND! JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED IN 4 WEEKS!" Brian said.

"What's going to happen next as we progress towards Renegade Rumble and further down the road to WrestleLegion. Tonight was just the beginning, and who knows what will occur? I'm Brian Griffin…"

"…AND I'M A PISSED OFF BOWSER JR…" Bowser Jr. interrupted.

"And we'll see you next week on Monday Night Evolution! Good night, everybody!"

The final shot before the show fades to black is of Scorpion standing on the turnbuckle, still motioning that he will soon be Champion, Keiko checking on her husband, who is still thrown for a loop, while Marlik smiles at the Main Event he just made.

* * *

_**Results:**_

_**Edd **defeated Danny Phantom_

_**The Intellectual Intelligence (Jimmy Neutron and Squidward Tentacles)** defeated CKY (Bam Margera and Brandon DiCamillo)_

_**Super Mario** defeated Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Nico Robin** defeated Misty_

_**CWA Combat Championship: Roronoa Zoro (c)** defeated Darth Vader (retains CWA Combat Championship)_

_**Scorpion** defeated Shadow The Hedgehog_

_**Monkey D. Luffy** defeated Bart Simpson, Ben Tennyson, and SpongeBob Squarepants_

_**Yusuke Urameshi** defeated Luigi_

* * *

_**Card for Renegade Rumble:**_

_**CWA Championship; No Holds Barred match: Yusuke Urameshi (c) vs. Scorpion**_

_**30 Man Renegade Rumble match**_

* * *

**_WHOOOOO! YEAH! The first week of CWA has been completed, ladies and gentlemen! And we're just getting started. Thank you all for the reviews so far. I appreciate them. What's gonna happen now that Scorpion is #1 Contender. You'll have to find out next week!_**

**_This is LacedUp signing off._**


	4. Chapter 4: CWA Evolution: Week 2 Part 1

_**Hello once again to all! Coming back at ya with Week 2 of CWA. Tonight, we follow the Aftermath of Week 1. So enough of my talking, let's get back into the action!**_

* * *

_**Cartoon Wrestling Alliance: Week 2**_

* * *

_**Heads up man **_

_(Darth Vader looks out to the crowd with red and yellow colored eyes)_

_**I'm a motherfucker holding my head high (I'm not dead in a grave)**_

_(Sonic lands a Sonic Boom onto Bam Margera; Starkiller is shown raising the Aerial Assault Championship atop a ladder)_

_**I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, in the city of Hell**_

_(Mario and Luigi are shown making their separate entrances; Tai Kamiya is shown celebrating with the crowd)_

_**Like a Molotov cocktail ready to ignite, yeah! (Cause I'm feeling insane)**_

_(Sora hits a Frog Pump Elbow Drop onto Nami; Nico Robin lands a CP9 Blaster onto Sakura Haruno)_

_**I'm gonna set this city in flames, yeah!**_

_(Mario nails Bart Simpson with the Nintendestroyer; Monkey D. Luffy poses with the Straw Hat Pirates)_

_**Don't give a fuck if I burn away**_

_(The South Park Four pose in the ring with the Combine Championships)_

_**Just take a good look man cause you might miss this!**_

_(Johnny Gat nails a top rope Gunned Down onto his opponent; Daniel LaRusso poses on the stage)_

_**I'm still breathin'**_

_(Danny Phantom hits a slow motion Ghostsault onto Timmy Turner)_

_**Fuck your sympathy! Don't need it **_

_(Zoro nails a slow motion Vertical Suplex Powerslam to Rocky Balboa off a ladder)_

_**I'll keep kicking**_

_ (E-Generation-X sets off green colored X-shaped pyro after doing DX crotch chops)_

'_**Til I'm right dead in a grave**_

_(Yusuke hits Sasuke with the Spirit Wave, then raises the CWA Championship high)_

* * *

_**("Dead in a Grave" by Rev Theory plays over the loudspeakers)**_

Gold, red, and blue pyro goes off around the stage and titantron in its usual mesmerizing manner, a final blast of all three aforementioned colors giving one final blast in unison. The cameras pan out to a sea of raucous fans holding many signs like "I Came To See Scorpion!" "Urameshi, Your Time Has Run Out" and "30 Men, 1 Winner!"

"Welcome to Monday Night Evolution, ladies and gentleman. We are live from the Frank Erwin Center here in Austin, Texas! I'm Brian Griffin." Brian introduced.

"And I'm the always better one, 'The Heir to the King Of The Koopas,' Bowser Jr." Bowser Jr. said, "Last week was a week of injustice and atrocity!"

"Are you kidding me? It was a great show! CWA has started off very well on its debut on the FF Network! And the greatness is just getting started. We have a 6-Man Gauntlet to decide the #1 Contender to the Global Championship, Starkiller's open challenge, the beginning of the Combine Tourney, and many more things to follow!" Brian informed.

"But the biggest atrocity was the revelation of Yusuke #1 Contender for Renegade Rumble. I mean, that Spectre has had shot after shot and has failed every time! And what happens? He gets ANOTHER shot, and under No Holds Barred? Come on now!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Well, aside from my broadcast partner's usual attitude, I can assure you that tonight will be a great one!" Brian assured.

_[I look to the sky and there's nobody watching_

_Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten _

_So now, the world belongs to me_

_To live and to die by the words that are spoken_

_The legend's a lie and the silence is broken_

_But now, the world belongs to me_

_The world belongs to me!]_

_**(My Darkest Days – "The World Belongs To Me")**_

The crowd's exciting cheers soon deteriorated into deafening boos as Yusuke came out, with Keiko by his side and the CWA Championship strapped to his waist. He walked down the ramp with in an arrogant manner, but with a less-than-satisfied look on his face. As he climbed the steel steps, he climbed the turnbuckle and unhooked the championship from his waist, raising it in the air with one hand before jumping down into the ring.

"And here's the man of the hour. Last week, after a hell of a match with Luigi in the main event of Evolution, Yusuke found out the hard way who his #1 Contender is in 3 weeks." Brian informed.

"Yeah, and just like I said, it's a damn atrocity that Scorpion gets ANOTHER shot that he will eventually fail at! And to make matters worse, it's a match where anything goes! Yusuke doesn't deserve to be put in a match under such conditions!" Bowser Jr. disagreed.

"Scorpion earned his way into that match last week! It will be interesting to see what Yusuke has to say about this." Brian said.

Yusuke, microphone in hand, stares out into the crowd of nearly 16,200 fans who were absolutely booing at even the sight of "The Spirit Breaker." Yusuke did not appear to be admiring them either as spoke into the microphone, "So…Marlik actually found me a challenger for Renegade Rumble. Just great. Only one problem about his decision though. Is it me, or have I beaten Scorpion already?" Yusuke asked sarcastically, "I can't quite remember if I've beaten him bef-OH WAIT! Now I remember! 8 nights ago, Final Frontier, I pinned Scorpion for the 3-count in the center of the ring, decisively and perfectly! I've beaten so many times that I don't even remember to care anymore! And he still gets a title shot? I mean, seriously, is that the best Marlik can do? To give someone I've already beaten decisively numerous times over ANOTHER title shot? Just what I'd expect from Marlik. You know, Scorpion's like El Blaze: He gets title shot after title shot despite accomplishing nothing only to come up short in the end every single time. I-" Yusuke was cut off by the crowd chanting "Scorp's gonna kill you! Scorp's gonna kill you!," while Yusuke just sneered at them. "He's gonna kill me? He didn't kill me at Final Frontier, nor did he kill me any other time. This match at Renegade Rumble isn't just another title defense, it's the victory that will prove to everyone that there is no one, not even Scorpion, can beat the greatest CWA Champion in the Modern Era. I'll only prove that-"

_[I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_

_Don't try to deny what you feel (Will you give in to me?)_

_It seems that all that was good has died_

_And is decaying in me (Will you give in to me?)]_

_**(Disturbed – "Down With The Sickness")**_

Scorpion walks out to cheers from the Texan crowd. He walked down the ramp with a stoic and annoyed expression after hearing Yusuke's tirade. He slid into the ring underneath the ropes as he stared ice cold daggers straight into the heart of the CWA Champion.

"It sounds like Scorpion has heard enough of Yusuke' mouth and wants to shut him up!" Brian informed.

"Oh no! Not yet! If Scorpion wants to get his hands on Yusuke, he'll have to wait until Renegade Rumble to do it!" Bowser Jr. said.

Scorpion wasn't looking for a fight, however. In fact, he too had a microphone in his hand and began to speak into it.

"Yusuke, the more you talk, the more and more you continue to amaze me with your arrogance! You said that you decisively beaten me at Final Frontier? You've never decisively beaten me period! Every time you've beaten me, you've had to weasel your way out of it! And when I have beaten you,** I** have done it decisively and perfectly! Rage In The Cage 2006 ring a bell? It must, because that's where I beat you decisively to win that!" Scorpion pointed to the CWA Championship, "Carnage the following month, I beat you DECISIVELY to retain that! I have proven time and time again to you that I can beat you without taking the easy ways out that you take to win! And at Renegade Rumble, that match will be added to the list of times I have beaten you DECISIVELY! And the best part about it is when I get my hands on you, nobody can do a damn thing about it! No Holds Barred? That's a stipulation that I THRIVE on! It's a stipulation where no matter where you run and no matter where you hide, you can't do anything to stop the destruction I will rain down upon you. And it's the stipulation that will ensure that I will win the CWA Championship yet again!" The crowd cheered as Yusuke held the title close and spoke into the microphone yet again.

"No no no no, wrong! You are dead wrong, you damn Spectre! That will NEVER happen! You know why?" Yusuke asked, "Because you can't beat me NOW! All those matches that you mentioned were in the past! Screw your past, nobody cares for it!" The crowd booed at that statement, "You might have been able to beat me in the past, but today, you aren't even at my level! While you've been floundering somewhere else in CWA that I don't care for, I've been beating every single adversary that has stood in my way! You have already been declared a casualty of me! And our impending matchup will just be me proving why you don't even deserve to breath the same air as me!"

Yusuke lowered his microphone as he and Scorpion engaged in a heated stare off. Until…

_[Right now, let's go_

_Me and you, toe to toe_

_So we can rock_

_We can roll]_

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Crack Addict")**_

Super Mario walked out of the tunnel with a microphone in his hand. He had a dissatisfied look on his face, as he walked fast to the ring, and entered the ring by going between the ropes. He made a motion to cut his music off.

"The hell? What is Mario doing out here? He has no business being out here." Brian wondered.

"I have no idea, but whenever I see a microphone in his hand, I can guarantee that we are in for the whining of the century." Bowser Jr. mused.

Mario, still with a displeased look on his face, spoke into his microphone, "This…is not…RIGHT! I should be the #1 Contender for the CWA Championship! I beat Sasuke last week singlehandedly and proved my point at why I should be champion right now! But nooooo! Marlik has to grant this walking corpse yet ANOTHER shot!" The crowd booed at the insult thrown at Scorpion, "Unlike him, I actually CAN beat Yusuke with that title on the line, and that's not a theory, it's FACT! For God knows how long, I have proven time and time again that I deserve to hold this championship, but all I end up with is low rate matches against low rate opponents!" Mario turned to Yusuke, "I have beaten you for that title and damnit, I can do it once again! After my victory last week, I am not imploring, I am DEMANDING that Marlik come out here and replace Scorpion in that match with me! I'm the only true champion standing in this ring! I DEMAND THAT THE WRONG BE RIGHTED!"

"Is he serious? I mean, really?" Brian asked.

"By the sounds of that lengthy anecdote, I'm sure he was. I just hope Marlik doesn't give in to this dipshit's whims!" Bowser Jr. hoped.

All three men waited in the ring for about 10 seconds, until the person who could diffuse this time bomb of a situation arrived…

_[GIVE ME A HELL_

_GIVE ME A YEAH_

_STAND UP RIGHT NOW!]_

_**(Rev Theory – "Hell Yeah")**_

Marlik came out, with his own microphone and an annoyed look on his face.

"There he is. I hope Marlik makes the right decision in this situation." Brian said.

"Please don't let Mario into this, Marlik. He's just as unworthy as Scorpion is." Bowser Jr. prayed.

Marlik began to speak with an annoyed tone, "How many times do I have to hear this nonsense from you Mario? I know what you are going to say. 'Oh, I deserve to be #1 Contender.' 'I beat Sasuke last week and deserve everything while others get nothing.' 'I'm the Greatest Champion Ever.' Mario, while I admit that you are one of the most experienced wrestlers in Fiction Wrestling History, you have, without a doubt, become one of the most craftiest competitors of all time. You're on par with Yusuke in terms of sneakiness. You even showed that last week in your match! THAT is the reason why I did not pick you! However, you being out here actually just gave me an idea. I'm sure that Scorpion would be up for the challenge." Marlik said as Scorpion nodded, ready to accept any challenge. "Good, because in tonight's main event, it will Scorpion vs. Super Mario. Mario, if you win, I will enter you into the No Holds Barred match at Renegade Rumble." The crowd cheered for the main event, while Yusuke went wide eyed at that proposition. Marlik spoke up again.

"However, there is a twist. And it is this…if you use any form of cheap tactics to win this match, Mario, then consider yourself off the card for Reneagde Rumble!" Marlik said.

Now it was Mario's turn to freak out as he yelled, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"Oh yes I can, Mario. I'm your boss, remember. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a show to run." Marlik said.

_[__She's a ten, hellbent, I'm in heaven tonight_

_Six speed sex scene playing out in my mind_

_One look, I'm hooked, motor running_

_Revved up, my heart starting pumping_

_Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?__]_

_**(Rev Theory – "Hell Yeah")**_

Marlik walks to the back with his usual smile. Mario and Scorpion are simply staring at each other from across the ring, inciting cheers from the crowd for the impending main event between the two superstars. Yusuke, however, simply raised his championship, eliciting boos from the crowd instead.

"We've got what is to be an explosive main event later tonight. Scorpion and Super Mario. If Mario wins, he enters the No Holds Barred match at Renegade Rumble." Brian reiterated

"And for this one time only, I'm actually rooting for that Spectre. As much as I hate his damn guts so much, I don't wanna see Mario in this match no matter what." Bowser Jr. said.

"That's one thing you and me can hopefully agree on, Bowser. But this CWA Championship title picture is heating up, that's for damn sure. Who knows who'll want to do the same as Mario and step up like that?" Brian asked.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen again, because I really wanna see Yusuke kick the living daylights out of Scorpion!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Well, he's back to normal." Brian mumbled.

* * *

The cameras switched backstage to show Starkiller walking through the halls with the Aerial Assault Championship around his waist, sneering at the nearby crew members that he walks by, trying to strike fear into them. However, out of the corner of his eye, Starkiller spots someone that catches his eye as he stops.

"What is it that you could possibly want from me?"

As Starkiller asked, the cameras turned to their left to reveal…Miles "Tails" Prower standing in his way, the crowd cheering at his appearance! Starkiller narrowed his eyes as the twin-tailed fox.

"What do I want? Given your words last week, I think you know exactly what I want. I want, not only that title back, I want vengeance. Two months ago, you stole that title from me. You did whatever you had to do by any type of means to steal that title from me. And here you are, offering yourself up tonight for the taking. You never know who could be the one to answer the call and finally shut you up. It could be me, it could be Edd, it could be Deathstroke, it could even be Kenny McCormick. Either way, even if it isn't myself, I'm going to enjoy every second of you getting the living hell beaten out of you tonight." Tails stated with authority. The crowd cheered at Tails' declaration, but Starkiller simply shook his head.

"You continue to amaze me with your words of false hope, Tails. You said the same type of words when you were preparing to face me two months ago, and what happened?" Starkiller unhooked the championship from his waist and held it close to Tails' face, "This title came home to where it rightfully belonged. It does not belong to anyone else but me. Everyone who has held this championship up to this date has been a title holder instead of a true champion. My victory has been destined from the very beginning, even if I have only been in this company for 7 months. It has been destined that I was to win this title, and it is destined that this belt never goes to another title holder ever again. So I want you and the other Aerial Assault Superstars to think really hard about trying to go out there against me later tonight. Let them know that destiny isn't on their side…it's on mine!"

Starkiller lowered his championship and walked away from Tails and out of view of the camera. Tails just glared at Starkiller as he walked away to get prepared for his upcoming match.

* * *

The cameras returned to ringside as the cameras panned across the audience, as Brian and Bowser Jr. were heard talking as the cameras panned.

"Tensions flaring in the Aerial Assault Division, but Starkiller just blatantly disrespected the history of that division by saying what he said." Brian stated.

"I think that Starkiller's words were justified. Ever since him, we haven't had better showing from the Aerial Assault Division. If it weren't for him, the division probably would have gotten offed by now." Bowser Jr. said.

"Are you serious? That division has thrived over the years, no matter who's been in it. Starkiller is just begging for his ass to get kicked tonight." Brian stated.

"But that will not happen, dog, because Starkiller is gonna mow down anyone who gets in his way!" Bowser Jr. said.

_[Whoooooooa! Whoooooooa!_

_Whoooooooa! Whoooooooa!]_

_**(Emphatic – "Smoke and Mirrors")**_

The crowd immediately boos upon the beginning of the song as **_Jimmy_** and **_Squidward_** come out, in all their intellectual glory. They both shake hands and begin walking to the ring with their usual posture and etiquette. They both enter the ring and climb to opposite turnbuckles, splaying their arms as the crowd boos the living hell out of them.

_[Let me go, the blood drips from your camera._

_It's like a knife held in your hand._

_What your mad about I don't know _

_And I don't give a damn._

_Break the rules because I can._

_Let everybody see_

_Their future here with me._

_Just watch the wheel go round._

_I'll cheer as you go down.]_

"The following contest is a First Round match in the Combine Tourney, and it is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom and Retroville, respectively, at a combined weight of 387 lbs, Squidward Tentacles and Jimmy Neutron, the Intellectual Intelligence!"

"Last week, after defeating Bam and Dico of CKY, Jimmy and Squidward made their intentions clear of going after the Combine Championship. And since numerous other teams want the title as well, Marlik has set up this tournament to declare the #1 Contenders." Brian stated.

"Why do they have to go through this tournament? They should already be #1 Contenders. They have proven themselves time and time again." Bowser Jr. said.

"Through cheap tactics that is. They need to REALLY prove themselves to Marlik in order to become #1 Contenders." Brian stated.

_[Collision_

_My mission_

…

_When the dawn breaks_

_With a handshake_

_Relaxed and feelin' great_

_Screeching...head on_

_I'm needing a head on]_

_**(Faith No More – "Collision")**_

The crowd cheered as orange and white lights split the arena in half. From out of the curtain, _**Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang**_ came out, Aang underneath the white lights and Zuko underneath the orange. Aang pulled out his Air Glider and positioned himself to fly, while Zuko jumped on top of the glider. Aang got a small running start and took off, flying briefly in the air and to the ring, using an Air Scooter to land gently on his feet while Zuko landed flat on his feet. They both went to the turnbuckle and raised their fists into the air.

_[All the day's plans_

_All the shaking hands_

_Beepers and suntans]_

"And their opponents, from the Southern Air Temple and the Fire Nation, respectively, at a combined weight of 410 lbs., Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko, Wind and Fire!"

"Aang and Zuko gave arrived in the building, folks. They were the ones that the Eds beat for the belts back at Rage in The Cage, and they're looking to get them back." Brian observed.

"Eh, to be honest, I have no beef towards these two, but I don't think they're getting past Jimmy and Squidward here tonight. They had their time, now it's the Intellectual Intelligence's time." Bowser Jr. said.

The bell rings as Zuko and Squidward start the match off. They both circle around the ring and lock up, with Zuko using his strength to push Squidward into a neutral corner. Zuko goes for a Forearm Strike, but Squidward moves out of the way and starts laying in Closed Fists to the skull of Zuko, looking to wear him down. Squidward attempts an Irish Whip, but Zuko reverses it into his own. Zuko runs and hits a Corner Splash on Squidward! He grabs Squidward's arm in an Arm Twist, but Squidward twists out of it and Thrust Kicks Zuko in the knee and hits a Neckbreaker! Squidward covers, 1…Zuko kicks out. He goes over to his corner and tags in Jimmy.

"Tag made by Squidward to get Jimmy in relatively early." Brian said.

"It's all a part of their plan, Brian." Bowser Jr. said.

Jimmy goes to work stomping on Zuko's midsection. He hits the ropes, but Zuko rolls to his stomach as Jimmy hops over him. As Jimmy rebounds off the ropes, Zuko hits him with a Dropkick to the face. He drags him up by the hair and Head Slams him off the top turnbuckle. He drags him out and hits a Vertical Suplex. Zuko covers, but only manages a two count. Zuko hits the ropes, but Squidward hits him with a Soccer Kick to the spine, the crowd booing at the interference. The referee admonishes Squidward, while Jimmy goes to work with Knee Lifts while holding Zuko in a Front Facelock. He drags Zuko up and hooks him up, and hits a T-Bone Suplex Slam! The cover!

1…

2…

Zuko kicks out!

"Kick out off the interference from Squidward!" Brian said.

Jimmy picks up Zuko again and starts raining down Haymakers on him. He attempts another Irish Whip, but Zuko reverses it again. As Jimmy bounces off the ropes, Zuko looks for a Back Body Drop, but on the way down, Jimmy grabs onto Zuko's legs a pulls him down into a Sunset Flip Pin! 1…2…Zuko kicks out! Both men scramble to their feet, Jimmy going for a Clothesline, which Zuko ducks and hits a Back Suplex on Jimmy! As Zuko stands up and goes for a pin, Jimmy pushes him away with both feet, sending Zuko to the corner, where Jimmy runs up and nails a Monkey Flip on him! Jimmy then climbs to the top turnbuckle…

…and crashes and burns with an Elbow Drop as Zuko rolls out of dodge!

"Elbow Drop opportunity misses from Jimmy. This could be the opening Zuko needs!" Brian said.

"Come on Jimmy. Don't let him get that tag!" Bowser Jr. said.

Zuko is crawling towards his corner, trying to reach Aang, whose hand is outstreched towards his partner, but Squidward pounces on Zuko with a Double Sledge, negating his chances. The crowd booed at this, but the referee does his job and sends Squidward back to his corner. But Zuko finally tags in Aang, the crowd exploding as the airbender Springboards off the top rope and lands a Springboard Clothesline to Jimmy! The referee turns around and sees Aang, telling him to go back to his corner.

"Wait, why is Aang getting sent back to his corner?" Brian asked.

"The referee never saw the tag, idiot! He needs to see it for it to be official." Bowser Jr. explained.

Aang obliged with the referee and went back to the apron. Zuko, however, was just regaining his bearings as Jimmy was stumbling about after Aang's attack. Zuko nails a Clothesline to the Boy Genius. Then another as he gets back up. Zuko then lands a Snap Scoop Powerslam! Zuko with the pin!

1…

2…

Jimmy kicks out!

"Even the aided interference from Aang couldn't keep Jimmy down for three." Bowser Jr. quipped.

"It wasn't intended interference, jackass." Brian insulted.

Zuko sat Jimmy up and locked in a Shoulder Clawhold! Jimmy was trying to fight through the pain as Zuko tightened his grip. Jimmy grabbed Zuko's wrist and began prying his hand off of his shoulder. He pulls on his wrist and knocks Zuko with a Back Elbow off the temple. Zuko holds his head in pain as Jimmy spins his around to face him, kicks him in the gut…

…and plants him with the Mind Over Matter (Lifting Spike DDT)!

"Mind Over Matter by Jimmy! Zuko's IQ just got dropped!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Zuko's in trouble! Going for the pin!" Brian observed.

1…

2…

2.5 Zuko kicks out!

"But Zuko manages to stay alive!" Brian said.

Jimmy rubbed his hands over his face, groaning to himself on how to put Zuko away. Once more, he picks him back up…BUT GETS A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SKULL FOR HIS TROUBLES! The crowd explodes as both men hit the mat! Zuko begins crawling to his corner, while Jimmy, the more affected Superstar, still has not moved. Inch by inch, Zuko crawls to Aang's outstretched hand, while Jimmy is just starting to move. Zuko reaches out…

…and finally tags in Aang!

"Aang is in! And the referee has seen it this time!" Brian said.

"Hurry Jimmy!" Bowser Jr. implored.

Aang, with full speed, Dropkicks Squidward from the apron as Jimmy was about to tag him. He runs the ropes once again and Baseball Slide Dropkicks Jimmy through the ropes, senidng him to the outside with Squidward! Aang, feeling the energy of the cheering crowd, runs the ropes at full speed. He jumps…

…AND NAILS THE AIR GLIDE (Over-The-Top-Rope Suicide Dive) TO BOTH MEMBERS OF THE INTELECTUAL INTELLIGENCE!

"AANG WITH THE HIGH RISK AIR GLIDE MANUVER, TAKING OUT BOTH ADVERSARIES!" Brian exclaimed.

"I hope he breaks his neck with that move one day!" Bowser Jr. hoped.

Aang kips up to the delight of the crowd. He grabs the legal man, Jimmy, and throws him back in the ring, along with Aang sliding into the ring. He runs and hits a Leg Drop on Jimmy! He gets up, runs the ropes, and hits a Flipping Leg Drop! For the third time, he gets up, runs the ropes, and hits a Flipping Senton to the solar plexus of the Boy Genius! He goes for the pin!

"A deadly trio of moves may have just stopped Jimmy dead in his tracks!" Brian stated.

"Come on Jimmy, kick out!" Bowser Jr. yelled, with Jimmy likely not listening.

1…

…

2…

…

2.89 Jimmy is able to roll the shoulder!

"And Jimmy kicks out just before three!" brian stated.

"Sounds like he was listening to me." Bowser Jr. said.

Aang, not shaken by the kick out, looks to the fans and points to the top turnbuckle. He smiles as the crowd cheering, knowing what Aang is going to do next! He nods and proceeds to climb to the top turnbuckle with his back facing the ring, setting up for the Elemental Ending (Imploding 450 Splash). Aang slowly raises his hands into the air…

…

…

…UNTIL SQUIDWARD GETS ON THE APRON AND PUSHES AANG FROM THE TOP, SENDING HIM CRASHING BACK FIRST ONTO THE MAT!

"HEY! SQUIDWARD!" Brian exclaimed.

"HAHA YES, GOOD JOB SQUIDWARD! QUITE SMART INDEED!" Bowser Jr.

While Squidward was applauding his own efforts, Zuko pulls Squidward off the apron by the ankle, bouncing his head off the edge of the apron! Meanwhile, in the ring, Jimmy is regaining his bearings as he is able to make it to his feet before Aang, who appeared to land on the back of his head. Aang makes it to his knees as Jimmy, who is behind Aang, stalks him. Aang turns around…and gets kicked in the gut, gets his arms hooked…

…

…

…

…AND GETS DROPPED WITH THE HIGH I.Q (Pedigree)!

"HIGH I.Q! JIMMY JUST DROPPED HIM!" Brian stated with disgust.

"PIN HIM JIMMY! DO IT!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Jimmy indeed rolls over Aang and covers the fallen Avatar.

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

3!

"DAMNIT, THEY DID IT AGAIN! JIMMY AND SQUIDWARD STOLE IT AGAIN!" Brian yelled.

_[Whoooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors_

_Whooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors_

_Whooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors_

_Whooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors to me!]_

_**(Emphatic – "Smoke and Mirrors)**_

"Here are your winners, Jimmy Neutron and Squidward Tentacles, The Intellectual Intelligence!"

Jimmy lies on Aang for a few seconds before Squidward rolls back into the ring to help his partner to his feet. Both Intellectual Intelligence members have their hands raised in victory, while on the outside, Zuko is checking on Aang. Squidward and Jimmy went to the top turnbuckles and continued to motion that the Combine Championships will be theirs in due time.

"That's right, folks! CWA's resident Intellectual duo is moving on to the finals of the Combine Tourney. All is right in the CWA Combine Division." Bowser Jr. assured.

"Yeah, sure it is. Jimmy and Squidward cheating to win every single time is reaaaaaaly what's making this division proud. And because of that, Aang and Zuko are out of the running." Brian stated.

"So what? Even though I have no problems with them, Jimmy and Squidward make better Combine Champions than them." Bowser Jr. said.

Jimmy and Squidward strode up the ramp with arrogance and class, splaying their arms in a cocky manner as the crowd booed them venomously.

* * *

The cameras switched backstage to show the Eds watching the entire match and aftermath unfold on a flatscreen television. They viewed with narrowed eyes at the display of poor sportmanship.

"I'll tell you, fellows, those two are crafty ones indeed. If those two become your challengers at Renegade Rumble, you two better observe those two with no forms of doubt and underestimation." Edd advised.

"No kidding, Sockhead. What did you expect us to do? We've battled those two before in the past, and we expect nothing less from them, right Ed?" Eddy asked his partner.

"Yes-sir-ee, Eddy McGee!" Ed stated in his usual happy demeanor.

"What about a duo like us?" asked an ambiguous voice from off-screen .

Ed and Eddy looked towards the unknown source of sound, and discovered it was Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh of the South Park Four. The crowd booed as the duo walked on camera.

"Yeah, what about us? You two fuck-tards have held onto those damn belts for far too long! It's time someone new should hold those belts. Someone like the longest reigning Combine Champions in the history of this damn company!" Eric stated.

"Pssh! Give me a break! Are you guys still upset that we beat you 8 nights ago at Final Frontier? Or are you upset that you haven't held these belts in nearly 3 years? Either way, I guess one of those reasons is enough to make someone upset." Eddy stated nonchalantly.

"SHUT UP FATBOY!" Stan exclaimed.

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" Eric cursed.

"NOT YOU, LARDO! I WAS TALKING TO EDDY!" Stan said.

Eddy just lightly chuckled at the duo's slight miscommunication, "Talk about a team who's totally in-sync, am I right or not?" Eddy asked rhetorically, "Anyway, we have better things to do than to squander our time arguing with washups like yourselves. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go. Good luck in your match tonight. You're reaaaaaaaally gonna need it."

The trio from Peach Creek then walked off, leaving a seething Eric and Stan at the scene to think about their words.

"Those assholes have another thing coming. It doesn't matter who Marlik throws at us. We will overcome them and get those championships back." Stan declared.

The cameras cut over to the interview area, where Sam Manson was standing with the microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Sora Takenouichi!" Sam said.

The bearer of the Crest of Love walked into the camera's field of view, with a growing smile sitting on her face.

"Sora, 8 nights ago, you were defeated at Final Frontier by Anna Williams, and because of that, lost your opportunity to face Nico Robin at Renegade Rumble. You seem to have been quiet ever since then. Tonight, you break your silence. So what's been on your mind ever since then?"

Sora took some time to recollect her thoughts before speaking clearly into the microphone.

"Sam, let me tell you a story if I may. It's about a girl who was wronged by a certain assassin. Once upon a time, this assassin faced off against this young girl. It was a battle for the ages, one that would be talked about for generations. Until…until this certain assassin knew that she wouldn't beat the young girl, so she had to resort to dishonorable ways in order to defeat the young girl. That's the story of what happened at Final Frontier, Sam. Anna, being the crafty woman that she is, always tries to take the easy way whenever it comes to the Women's Championship. And her being the champion would only bring disgrace to those who have held it. I'm talking about the likes Sonya Blade, Lara Croft, Misty, even Sailor Moon for God sake. The way she competes is downright disgusting, and how she won at Finak Frontier only proves my point further! Tonight, Marlik has allowed me a match against her in order to let me blow off some steam. And I assure you that I'm not only going to blow off some steam, I'm gonna-"

Sora is cut off…BY AN AXE HANDLE TO THE BACK BY ANNA! Sam moves out of the way of the impending fight as Anna begins stomping away at the spine of Sora. Anna goes off-screen for a moment as Sora begins to recover...BUT ANNA COMES BACK BY SMASHING THE EDGE OF A CHAIR OFF SORA'S STOMACH, THEN FLOORING HER WITH ONE TO THE BACK! She picks her up…

...AND SMASHES HER HEAD INTO THE MONITOR OF THE TV! THE CROWD GASPS AS SORA'S BODY GOES RIGID!

Anna kneels down beside the now bleeding Sora with a grin of malice. She utters the words, "You'll never be #1 Contender as long as I breathe. You got that, brat?" Anna is forced away from the scene by doctors and EMT's rushing in to assist the fallen Crest of Love bearer. Anna just sneers at them as she walks away from the damage she has already done.

* * *

The cameras cut back to the announce table, where both Brian and Bowser Jr. are both taken aback from the scene that just unfolded.

"I'm sorry, did we just see what I thought we all just saw? Anna just threw her opponent for later tonight head first into the damn TV monitor!" Brian said.

"Even though that was brutal, she had every right to do that! Sora was blatantly disrespecting her in front of everyone! Sora had that coming from a mile away!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Are you really going to defend Anna for what she just did? No one can justify those actions!" Brian said.

"Sora was saying things about Anna that she couldn't say to her face! That enough 'justification' for you, dog?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Of course it is." Brian said sarcastically.

_[Throw up your rawkfist if you're feelin it when I drop this_

…

_Show 'em how we blow the spot_

_Let's make it hot, let's shock 'em with the bodyrock _

_'Til the party stops. It's time to take it up a notch _

_And keep it locked, for all the headbangers i__n the parking lot]_

_**(Thousand Foot Krutch – "Rawkfist")**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki **_came out as the crowd was going absolutely nuts! He started to pump up the adrenaline filled fans even more before running down the ramp and jumping from the floor and over all three ropes, doing a front shoulder roll as he landed. He runs across the ring and bounces off the ropes twice before somersaulting and jumping high in the air, pumping up the peace sign as he does so.

"The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Konohagakure no Sato, weighing in at 227 lbs., Naruto Uzumaki!"

"And Naruto is in the house! A former 2-time Global Champion, former Combat Champion, former Combine Champion with Sasuke, and the 2010 Renegade Rumble winner. Plus, he's been in nearly every Fiction Wrestling company out there. You name it, he's been there." Brian stated.

"Ugh, Naruto Uzumaki, he's so overrated, I can't even begin on where to start with him. He's immature, arrogant, and hasn't done anything here lately." Bowser Jr. stated.

"I'm sure Naruto's looking for a win here tonight to get back in business." Brian said.

_[There's something, something strange_

_Going on around this place_

_Things aren't the same here anymore_

_There's too much talk_

_Too many rumors going around_

_Too many words behind closed doors]_

_**(Area 7 – "Save Yourself)**_

Out of the back comes a determined _**Joey Wheeler **_with the crowd on its feet for him. He looks around the crowd and smiles at them before walking to the ring. As he gets on the apron, he bounces around on the balls of his feet before flipping into the ring and onto his feet, setting off green pyro out of the steel posts. He goes to the top turnbuckle and poses for the crowd.

"And his opponent, representing the Digi-Duelers, from Domino City, Japan, weighing in at 135 lbs., Joey Wheeler!"

"Joey Wheeler is definitely the wild card here in CWA. A former Combine Champion with Yugi and even Tai, he, Yugi, Sora, and Tai came together 2 years ago to form the Digi-Duelers, a stable consisting of both Yu-Gi-Oh! and Digimon characters." Brian informed.

"Yeah, but what have they accomplished so far? A couple of mid-card title wins, a Women's Championship and a Combine Championship reign? Big whoop, but I don't see a World Title underneath their accomplishments." Bowser Jr. said.

"Joey wants to prove that maybe HE deserves a world title shot right here tonight by beating Naruto." Brian suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll get a girlfriend that will actually want to be with you for more than 2 weeks." Bowser Jr. mumbled.

"What was that?!" Brian asked angrily.

"Oh nothing." Bowser Jr. said smugly.

The bell rang as Naruto ran straight towards Joey, who simply lifted the ninja and ran Naruto back first into the corner. He proceeded to stomp away at the solar plexus of Naruto. Joey reeled back for a Mule Kick, which Naruto promptly caught and hit a Double Knee Legbreaker. Joey went to a knee, nursing his leg until Naruto hits a Soccer Kick to his chest. Then another, and another, with the crowd going, "YES!" every time the kick lands. Naruto reels back for a final kick, the crowd chanting, "oooooooOOOOOOHHHHH…" as Naruto swings his leg again, but Joey ducks and rolls Naruto up. 1…2…Naruto kicks out.

"Surprise roll u-but only a two count!" Brian said.

Naruto rolled backwards onto his feet, and goes for an Elbow Smash, but Joey reverses into a Belly to Belly Suplex! Joey holds on and drags him up, hitting a Front Suplex! Joey goes to pin again, but only gets a one count! He drags Naruto up and lands continuous Forearm Strikes! He runs the ropes, looking for a Running Clothesline, but Naruto ducks it as Joey hits the ropes again, but Naruto decks him with a Spin Kick to the gut, followed by an Elbow to the back of the head. Naruto runs the ropes himself, and lands a Dropkick to the side of the kneeling Joey's head! Naruto continues to go on the attack by hitting a Springboard Leg Drop to the back of Joey's head!

"Leg across the neck of Joey!" Brian stated.

"This could be it for the talentless Joey!" Bowser Jr. quipped.

Naruto pins, but only gets a 2 count for his efforts. Naruto goes the top turnbuckle and looks to hit the Konoha Clash (Diving Double Foot Stomp) to Joey's spine, but Joey springs to his feet before Naruto can jump and nails a Closed Fist to the jaw of Naruto, causing him to sit on the turnbuckle. Joey hooks up Naruto for a Superplex , but Naruto starts clubbing Joey's back in order to get him to release the hold. Naruto starts Headbutiing Joey, trying anything to knock him off the turnbuckle. Finally, a powerful Headbutt knocks Joey from the top as he lands on his back. Naruto repostions himself…

…AND LANDS THE KONOHA CLASH TO JOEY'S CHEST!

"Konoha Clash to the heart! This could be a quick win!" Brian said.

"I don't care as long as someone gets seriously hurt." Bowser Jr. said.

Naruto with the pin!

1…

2…

Joey kicks out!

"But the quick win is negated!" Brian said.

Naruto picks up Joey and places him in position for a DDT, but Joey twists out of it and goes for a Lariat, but Naruto ducks it! Joey spins around as Naruto hops onto Joey's shoulders for a Hurricanrana, but Joey hangs onto him. He sits down on Naruto's back and locks in a Boston Crab! Naruto begins squirming around in pain!

"Joey caught Naruto in a Boston Crab! Naruto may tap here." Brian said.

"Or may break his legs. Either way is fine with me!" Bowser Jr. said evilly.

Naruto claws the mat in an effort the reach the ropes, but with no avail. Joey leans further back as the hold is locked in even tighter. Naruto teases a tap out, but instead, he posts up on his hands…and actually begins walking backwards on them as Joey's grip begins loosening! He handwalks underneath Joey's legs, and kicks him off. Joey runs back at Naruto, who catches him with a Boot to the gut. He locks in a Front Facelock, and lands a Lifting DDT! But Naruto hangs onto Joey, drags him back up, and nails a second Lifting DDT! But Naruto STILL hangs onto Joey. He drags him back up, walks over to a turnbuckle, jumps up the second rope…

…and drops Joey with a Tornado DDT!

"Three consecutive DDT's rattling the skull!" Brian said.

"Sloppy DDT's in my view!" Bowser Jr. said.

Naruto hooks the leg as he grapevines the other one.

1…

…

2…

…

JOEY KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"But Joey still manages to kick out!" Brian said.

"Can someone just stay down so this can end?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Naruto, a bit frustrated, runs a hand through his blonde hair. He stands up and stalks the Card Dueler, waiting for him to rise to his feet. Finally, after 15 seconds, Joey finally gets up, but this is what Naruto wanted! He Springboards off the ropes for the Fly By (Springboard Seated Senton)…

…

…BUT JOEY DROPS HIM MID-MOVE WITH A POWERBOMB!

"POWERBOMB OUT OF NOWHERE FROM JOEY!" Brian said.

Joey pins the fallen Naruto!

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.99 NARUTO ROLLS THE SHOULDER!

"BUT NARUTO, STUBBORN AS HE IS, STAYS ALIVE!" Bowser Jr. said.

"These two men are not giving up!" Brian said.

Joey goes wide eyed as he is shocked at the kick out after all he has done. He gets to his feet and backs up for a Take That! (Running High Knee Lift). He starts pumping his leg up and down, anticipating Naruto getting to his feet. He finally gets his wish as Naruto finally reaches a vertical base. Joey runs a full speed towards the ninja…

…

…

…

…BUT GETS DROPPED WITH A NINE TAILED PLUNGE (Spinning Side Slam) OUT OF NOWHERE!

"WHAT THE? WHERE'D THAT NINE TAILED PLUNGE COME FROM?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"OUT OF FRICKIN' NOWHERE, THAT'S WHERE!" Brian exclaimed.

Naruto weakly crawls towards Joey and hooks the leg!

1…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

3!

"And it's over! Naruto picks up the victory!" Brian confirmed.

_[All I know, is what it did take to make this_

_All I am, is what it will take to break this._

_All I know, is what it did take to make this_

_All I am is what it will take to break this._

_Light it up now _

_Light it up now]_

_**(Thousand Foot Krutch – "Rawkfist")**_

Naruto springs to his feet in excitement over his victory. He pumps his fist into the air as the referee holds up his wrist in a signal of victory, eliciting more cheers from the crowd. He excitedly goes to the top turnbuckle and yells out to the roaring crowd, who receive him positively.

"Naruto proving to us that he is one of the top dogs here in CWA. He gave us a good match that ended with him coming out on top." Brian stated.

"Ugh, I still think that he's a complete idiot. Seriously, as long as Yusuke is holding that belt, he'll never reach the hopes of being CWA Champion, the hopes that he desires." Bowser Jr. said.

"Still, Naruto pulls off the win here on Monday Night Evolution." Brian said.

Naruto hoped off the turnbuckle and saw Joey steadily getting to his feet. In a show of good sportsmanship, Naruto helped Joey to his feet as the two shook hands in a sign of respect that was received with more cheers from the crowd.

"What a great show of sportsmanship from Naruto. These two men have the utmost respect for one another." Brian said.

"Sportmanship…such a dirty word." Bowser Jr. mused.

Joey raised the hand of Naruto into the air, the crowd still clapping and on their feet for the two.

* * *

The cameras cut backstage to show Mario sitting alone in his locker room, contemplating on his match later in the evening. He was watching matches of Scorpion, looking to get an upper hand in their match tonight. The sound of his locker room door opening was heard, followed by Rallo Tubbs walking into view.

"Hey Mario, bro. I'm here to get the big question, man. Why did you assert yourself into the CWA Championship picture earlier in the night when Scorpion was already named #1 Contender man?"

Mario slowly turned his head towards the Stoolbend child. He turned off the TV and started speaking into the microphone.

"14 months…392 days…do those two numbers have any significance to you, Rallo?" Mario asked, with Rallo only shaking his head, "Of course not! Those two numbers represent how long it has been since I competed for the CWA Championship. I have been showing everyone night in and night out why I am the Video Game Icon, yet I have been denied shot, after shot, after shot, after goddamn shot! And why is that, huh? Is it because I'm just naturally hated because I'm just better than everyone else and they have come to realize that? Or maybe it's just because my boss is a biased ass who just wants people like Luffy or Scorpion to get every damn title opportunity they can because the crowd kisses their ass to no end." The crowd chanted "You suck! You suck! You suck!" to Mario, "Scorpion is just a paperweight competitor who can never hold a candle to me and my success, Luffy's just an overrated dumbass who can't captain a pirate crew if his life depended on it. And Yusuke…" Mario just sneered and laughed, "For the past nine months, Yusuke has just been a transitional champion who just keeping that belt warm for when it comes back to its rightful owner. And that rightful owner is a man who has been a world champion in every company that he has been in. A man who has proven that he is the best wrestling technician to ever step foot not just in a ring, but on the face of the Earth. A man who has proven that he is the best of all goddamn time! A man who is the Greatest fucking Champion Ever! A man…"

Mario then stood up from his chair and looked Rallo dead in the face, the most serious expression plastered onto his mustached face.

"…named SUUUUUUUUPER...MARIOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario finished. He took his leave from the locker room, leaving Rallo to take in every last word of Mario's monologue.

* * *

The cameras returned to ringside to show the announce team a bit stunned by Mario's speech. They started offering their thoughts on the situation.

"Wow…now we know why Mario's so adamant about chasing the CWA Championship. He wants that title back, and he wants it badly." Brian said.

"Even I have to say that that was one hell of a choice for words. But can Mario actually pull it off, insert himself into the title picture, and win the championship that has eluded him for 14 months?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"We'll have to wait until later tonight." Brian said.

_[I like the way that you let me in_

_The way you look when the walls cave in_

_I like the way that your stomach knots_

_And how you cry for it all to stop_

_I like the way that you fool yourself_

_And make believe there's nobody else_

_I like the way that you stand in line_

_And beg salvation from the empty skies]_

_**(Megadeth – "Reckoning Day")**_

Gray lights and gray smoke billowed and covered the stage in a dark aura. Out of the lights and through the wall of smoke, _**Starkiller **_appeared with the Aerial Assault Championship clipped around his waist. His stoic and calm expression didn't change one bit as he walked to the ring and slid underneath the ropes. As he stood in the center of the ring, he raised the Aerial Assault Championship with both hands, eliciting the usual jeers from the crowd.

_[Don't want no revenge_

_Ain't no payback time_

_It ain't called getting even_

_Here comes the reckoning day]_

"The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Kashyyyk, weighing in at 200 lbs., he is the CWA Aerial Assault Champion, "The Apprentice," Starkiller!"

"Starkiller, even though arriving only 7 months ago, has kept an iron fist on the division ever since arriving. And he's inserted himself even further after winning the Aerial Assault Championship two months ago at Carnage." Brian informed.

"And the division has never looked any better. Starkiller has catapulted his division to new heights ever since he's been here." Bowser Jr.

"Yeah, if you call attacking the Aerial Assault Superstars, stealing its title, and basically taking the division hostage good for it, then I 'd hate to see what you think is bad for it." Brian said.

Starkiller had grabbed a microphone from the ringside crew, wanting to speak his thoughts. The crowd was silenced as Starkiller began to speak.

"Last week, a challenge was declared to any able-bodied Superstar from the Aerial Assault Division willing to face me. And so far, as I walked around backstage earlier in the evening, all I saw was fear in the eyes of everyone who crossed my path." The crowd booed at that statement, chanting "Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!" "I expect nothing less of such pathetic Superstars of a division carried entirely by myself. Me, the only Superstar in this division that actually embodies it the right way. I have expressed time and time again that no one wants to challenge me tonight. So I've decided to…sweeten the deal, if I may. Whoever has it in them to come down to MY ring and accept my challenge, I will grant them an Aerial Assault Championship opportunity in 3 weeks at Renegade Rumble…which will be highly unlikely since the person who dares to step to me will be leaving the arena in a body bag!"

Starkiller dropped the microphone and stared at the entrance, waiting for the "fresh meat" that will be dealt to him. The crowd anticipated the arrival of whoever challenged the Apprentice of the Sith Lord. Finally, after about 15 seconds of complete and utter silence, an opening electric guitar riff split the silence surrounding the arena…

…

…

…

…

…and it made the place come undone!

_[__Waited so long, to stand before you _

_The world beneath your feet _

_Crumbling down, as you come around _

_To realize what I can be _

_Well I've paid my dues and _

_I've earned my keep _

_I'm taking the stage _

_The spotlight's shining on me!]_

_**(Mudd – "Underdog")**_

_**Usopp**_ walks out to the admiration of the crowd, Kabuto in hand from his days as Sogeking. In his left hand was a Kaen Boshi that everyone was familiar with. He places the Kaen Boshi in the Kabuto's sling, pulls it back far, and lets it fly straight into the air. As it reaches its peak, it explodes in a fireball shaped like a phoenix, while at the same time, silver and white pyro goes off. The flame phoenix dissipates and Usopp walks down the ramp, high fiving the fans along the way. He jumps on the apron and slingshots over the ropes. He twirls his Kabuto skillfully before striking a pose as he raises it into the air.

_[I'm gonna steal your thunder (steal your thunder) _

_Coming up from under (coming up from under) _

_I got your number _

_I'm the underdog (I'm the underdog) _

_I'm gonna steal your ground (I'm gonna steal your ground) _

_Turn your head around (Turn your head around) _

_I'm gonna take you down 'cause _

_I'm the underdog (I'm the underdog)]_

"And his opponent, from Shiropp Village, weighing in at 175 lbs., Usopp!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Usopp?! Really? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser Jr. laughed.

"Usopp is definitely an interesting choice to step up to Starkiller's challenge. Former Global Champion and Aerial Assault Champion, and was the first man to hold two titles at the same time in CWA, and is the longest reigning Global Champion at 420 astounding days!" Brian informed.

"Still, that was back then, and Usopp is just a flounder in the large open sea that is CWA. He's…he's…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser Jr. burst out laughing yet again as Brian just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Usopp stared down Starkiller from across the ring, as the bell rings to start the match. Starkiller actually starts laughing at the Sniper enough to fail to notice…USOPP RUNNING ACROSS THE RING AND POUNCING ON STARKILLER WITH A LOU THESZ PRESS! Usopp rains down Fists onto the skull of Starkiller. The referee pulls Usopp off of Starkiller due to begin near the ropes. Starkiller reaches a vertical base, and has a look of displeasure on his face, knowing that he must not take Usopp lightly.

"WHOA! Usopp actually sent Starkiller reeling?" Bowser Jr. asked, perplexed.

"Usopp wants to prove that he is indeed a match for Starkiller." Brian explained.

Starkiller runs at Usopp as both men lock in the center of the ring, Starkiller gaining the upper hand, pushing Usopp into a corner. He nails a Fist to the gut followed by an Elbow off the skull. He Irish Whips Usopp to the opposite corner, but Usopp reverses it and runs at Starkiller for a Running Enziguri, but Starkiller ducks, causing Usopp to land on his stomach. As Usopp holds his ribs in pain while getting up, Starkiller clotheslines Usopp over the ropes and to the outside! Starkiller goes through the ropes and stands with his back facing the recovering Usopp. As Usopp gets back up, Starkiller Springboards from the second rope, and nails Usopp with a Springboard Double Axe Handle! Starkiller looks to the crowd and starts swearing obscenities to the fans.

"This crowd is really letting Starkiller know how they really feel." Brian said.

Starkiller takes Usopp by the hair and attempts to Head Slam him into the steel post, but Usopp uses his hands to block the attempt, and responds with a Back Elbow to the skull. He, in turn, Head Slam Starkiller off the apron and rolls him back into the ring. Usopp climbs to the apron and Springboards off the ropes and into the ring, scoring with a Springboard Hurricanrana!

"What a Hurricanrana by Usopp! He's looking to retake control!" Brian said.

"That'll be the day!" Bowser Jr. grumbled.

Usopp attempts pin after that move. 1…Starkiller quickly kicks out. Starkiller gets up, dazed, as Usopp runs the ropes, but Starkiller ducks, causing Usopp to Leapfrog over him. Usopp hits the ropes again, but gets Clotheslined down. He then hits a Jumping Elbow Drop to the heart of Usopp. Followed by two more. He attempts a pin, but only gets a 1 count. He grabs Usopp and prepares to hit an early Force Fury (Nick Berk's Berkecet II), but Usopp is able to twist out of it and hit a Side Russian Legsweep to the Apprentice!

"Force Fury is denied by the Sniper!" Brian said.

"Here the cover by Us-and, of course, Starkiller kicks out." Bowser Jr.

Usopp grabs Starkiller in a Rear Facelock and forces him to his feet. He drops to a knee and hit s Single Knee Backbreaker. Followed up by another one! Then, he hits an Inverted-Starkiller suddenly reverses and grabs Usopp in an Oklahoma position and runs towards a corner…and slams him into it back first. He hangs onto the Sniper and runs full force out of the corner, and follows it up with a Running Powerslam, collectively known as the Oklahoma Stampede!

"The stampede marches all over the Sniper of Shiropp!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Here's another cover by Starkiller." Brian observed.

1…

2…

Usopp kicks out!

Starkiller picks up Usopp and places him in DDT postion, but Usopp reverses it into a Flapjack! Usopp then locks in a Double Hammerlock on both arms and drags him up to his feet and pushes him into the ropes, and rolls him up in a Double Hammerlock Pin!

1…

2…

Starkiller kicks out!

"Surprise roll up there doesn't startle the Apprentice!" Bowser Jr. said.

Both men get to their feet, but Usopp suddenly jumps at Starkiller and lands a surprise Pop Green (Wheelbarrow Driver)!

"Pop Green out of the blue!" Brian exclaimed.

"No way!" Bowser Jr. said unbelievably.

Usopp jumps on Starkiller and excitedly hooks the leg!

1…

2…

Starkiller rolls the shoulder just before 3!

"Ha! I knew that lame move wouldn't put our illustrious Aerial Assault Champion away!" Bowser Jr. laughed.

Usopp goes to the top of a turnbuckle, but Starkiller pulls Usopp's leg out from under him crotching him on the top rope, the crowd goes "OOOOOOH" as Usopp lands! Starkiller lays in a few Clubs to the spine of the Sniper before hooking him up…

…and landing a Superplex off the top rope!

"Superplex by Starkiller!" Brian said.

"Say goodnight Usopp!" Bowser Jr. said.

Instead of trying to pin the Sniper, Starkiller drags him up and hooks both arms…and lands the Force Fury he failed to hit earlier in the match!

"And THIS time, the Force Fury connects!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Usopp got spiked on the top of his head!" Brian said.

Starkiller covers Usopp!

1…

…

2…

Usopp kicks out!

"NO! USOPP MANAGES TO STAY ALIVE!" Brian said.

"COME ON STARKILLER! PUT THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WRESLTER AWAY!" Bowser Jr. said.

Starkiller mutters, "Damn!" as he resorts to Knee Drops to the back of Usopp's skull. He drgas Usopp's body and drpaes his head across the ropes. He grasps the ropes, and lands a Slingshot Guillotine Leg Drop to the back of Usopp's head! He continues to puish the skull of Usopp with Closed Fists off the forehead, ending the succession with a Step Up Enziguri to the skull! Usopp falls on his back in the ring as Starkiller climbs to the apron. He Springboards off the top…

…and lands a devastating Springboard Knee Drop to the back of Usopp's neck! The crowd winces at the impact of the move!

"Starkiller is just going to town on Usopp's neck with every opportunity he gets!" Brian said.

"It's fair game! So keep 'em coming, Starkiller!" Bowser Jr. implored.

Starkiller grabs Usopp and Hammer Throws him into a neutral corner, and follows up with a corner Spear-NO! Usopp negates it and send Starkiller straight into the steel post shoulder first with a sickening impact! Starkiller nurses his collarbone as he stumbles out of the corner, but is met with a Right Jab by Usopp! Left jab by the Sniper follows it up! Usopp runs the ropes, as Starkiller goes for a Big Boot that Usopp ducks! He comes back…

…AND LANDS THE IMPACT DIAL (Standing Blockbuster Neckbreaker) TO A MASSIVE RESPONSE!

"USOPP WITH THE IMPACT DIAL! STARKILLER GOES DOWN HARD!" Brian said.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Bowser Jr. shockingly asked.

Usopp weakly hooks the leg.

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.85 STARKILLER MANAGES TO KICK OUT!

"BUT STARKILLER WON'T LET HIMSELF BE DEFEATED!" Brian observed.

"DAMN RIGHT HE WON'T!" Bowser Jr. rarely agreed.

Usopp gets to a knee and starts rethinking his game plan. Suddenly, he smiles and picks Starkiller up, landing Kawada Kicks to Starkiller's calves! Usopp runs the ropes, and scores with a HUGE Shining Wizard! He gets back up, runs the ropes, and hits Corkscrew Leg Drop! He goes to the outside on the apron, Springboard off the top rope…AND MISSES WITH THE SPRINGBOARD 630 CORKSCREW SENTON! Starkiller takes full advantage in order to run to the recovering Sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates…

…AND LANDS THE FORCE UNLEASHED (Running One Armed Swinging Neckbreaker) TO DEAFENING BOOS!

"AND STARKILLER PLANTS USOPP WITH THE FORCE UNLEASHED! THE DAMN FORCE UNLEASHED!" Brian said.

"HAHA! THAT'S RIGHT! GO BACK TO SHIROPP, USOPP!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Starkiller is almost out of breath following that move. He gets up for a moment and looks at the downed Usopp for a moment. He smiles to himself before kneeling down and rolling Usopp to his back, saying, "Talk about an easy victory!" Starkiller hooks a single leg in a Reverse Lateral Press.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…USOPP REVERSES IT INTO A CRUCIFIX PIN!

"WHOAWHOAWHOA!" Brian said quickly.

"CRUCIFIX PIN!" Bowser Jr. yelled

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"WHAT? WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Bowser Jr. asked, completely shocked.

"USOPP JUST PINNED THE AERIAL ASSUALT CHAMPION!" Brian yelled.

_[Don't waste my time to play with my mind _

_I already know your destiny _

_At the end of this race _

_I'm taking your place _

_For now and all eternity]_

_**(Mudd – "Underdog")**_

"Here is your winner, Usopp!"

Usopp quickly releases the pin and rolls from the ring, just in time to avoid the wrath of the man he just beat. Starkiller is on his knees leaning against the ropes, running his hands through his hair, and wondering what the hell just happened. Usopp springs to his feet and pumps his fist into the air, overjoyed at his victory.

"WHAT HAVE WE JUST WITNESSED HERE TONIGHT? WHAT HAVE WE JUST FUCKING WITNESSED?!" Bowser Jr. asked, completely flabbergasted.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WE JUST WITNESSED! USOPP JUST PROVED EVERYONE ONE OF HIS DOUBTERS WRONG RIGHT NOW AND PINNED STARKILLER FOR A 3 COUNT! AND NOW HE HAS STARKILLER FOR THE TITLE AT RENEGADE RUMBLE!" Brian explained loudly.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I CALL BULLSHIT ON THAT VICTORY! THAT SNEAKY DAMN ROLL UP SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!" Bowser Jr. raged.

As Usopp backed up the ramp, still ecstatic from his victory, a voice came through from the titantron.

"Hey guys, guys up here!"

Usopp and Starkiller looked up at the titantron and saw Marlik sitting at his desk in his office, with a wide grin on his face.

"Guys, I must say that the match we all just saw was the epitome of what all Cruiserweight wrestling, in my opinion, should be. You both showed us why our Aerial Assault Division is truly one of a kind! Now Usopp, as promised, as a result of your win, you now have the opportunity to face Starkiller at Renegade Rumble for the Aerial Assault Championship."

The crowd cheered at this as Usopp smiles greatly while Starkiller sneers as he is given his championship back.

"However…I want to make that match a little more memorable than I hope it will be. I want this match to stand out like Tidus vs. Toad in the Ladder match at Royal Reckoning. I want to make this match one of the greatest in the history of the Aerial Assault Division. Which is why, at Renegade Rumble, it will be Usopp vs. Starkiller for the CWA Aerial Assault Championship…

…

…**INSIDE A STEEL CAGE!**"

The crowd cheered heavily and vociferously at this announcement. Usopp grinned wildly and excitedly at this development, while Starkiller was shocked and complaining to the referee that "he can't do that!" but the referee had absolutely no power in this situation.

"WOW! Major announcement for Renegade Rumble! Usopp vs. Starkiller in the confines of a steel cage for the Aerial Assault Championship!" Brian announced excitedly.

"WHAT?! He can't make Starkiller go through that! He should treat that man with some respect!" Bowser Jr. said angrily.

"Oh shut up, Bowser! Be happy for once! This match will be a first! Renegade Rumble has NEVER hosted a steel cage match before!" Brian revealed.

"I'm just hoping something reaaaaaaally bad happens to Usopp before he makes it to that match!" Bowser Jr. hoped.

Usopp just stood on stage as he pointed to the championship over Starkiller's shoulder, then motioned that the title will soon be going ot a new owner in 3 weeks. Starkiller shook his head and raised the championship at Usopp, shouting "YOU'LL NEVER GET THIS BELT WHILE I'M BREATHING!"

* * *

_**And that's part 1, folks. What will happen in the next part of CWA? You'll have to wait and find out for the answer to that question. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated. And once more, thanks to everyone reading this story.**_

_**This is LacedUp signing off.**_


	5. Chapter 5: CWA Evolution: Week 2 Part 2

**_Well, after nearly two months, I'm coming back at ya' with another part of CWA. And like I always say, enough of my unnecessary monologue, let's get into the action!_**

* * *

**_Cartoon Wrestling Alliance: Week 2_**

* * *

The cameras switch backstage, where multiple doctors were shown in the Trainer's Room, tending to Sora, the one who was brutally assaulted earlier in the night. They test her senses to see if she will respond to certain stimuli, like shining a light into her pupils and tapping her kneecaps to see if her reflexes are working properly. Just then, the door to the room is heard opening. One of the trainers looks over to see that Rallo had walked into the room, his microphone in his hand. He steps up onto a nearby stool and onto one of the counters.

"Doctor man, I'm sure myself, as well as all the fans, would like to get an update on Sora's condition after what happened earlier. You mind filling us in?" Rallo asked.

"Well Rallo, the injuries don't seem as severe as we thought they would. She seems to be responding to the stimuli, and does not appear to have any major damages, the worst being some moderate head trauma when she was thrown into that TV monitor. Odds are she will likely to be in her regularly scheduled matchup, but we aren't making any promises just yet. We still need to run some more te-"

Suddenly, much like Sora was earlier, the doctor is cut off by the door once again opening, this time more forcefully than when Rallo opened it, the door hitting the wall. The doctors just stood there for a moment, until it appeared that the person who opened the door was advancing on them. The doctors tried to persuade the person to leave, but he or she would not oblige. When the person came into view…

…

…it is revealed to be Nico Robin, who shoves the doctors out of her way and starts clubbing away at the already injured body of Sora! The crowd swamped Robin with boos as she drags Sora's body from the bed she was laying on and out of the room, the cameras following her and the doctors' pleas growing.

Once they reach the outside of the room, Robin throws her head first into a metal crate! Then, she hits a Snake Eyes to Sora head first off the rigid edge of the metal crate. Robin then Lariats the bearer of the Crest of Love down hard! Robin goes to pick Sora back up, but she fights back with a Dropkick that sends Robin out of the camera's field of view! The crowd becomes cheerful once again as Sora weakly gets to her feet. She turns around…STRAIGHT INTO A SICKENING CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL FROM ROBIN! Robin starts going to town on Sora with chair shots to the spine! When it appears that Sora is no longer moving, Robin drags her carcass and places her over her shoulder. She takes Sora to the catering table, where she forces multiple backstage personnel to move away. She clears the table and places Sora on it. Robin then climbs to the top of the table, and picks Sora up, placing her in the familiar Rear Chancery. She twists…

…

…_**AND DELIVERS THE CP9 BLASTER THROUGH THE TABLE! THE CROWD GASPS UPON ITS IMPACT!**_

Robin stands up and overlooks the carnage she has created. She turns her head to see the doctors attempting to usher her away while they tend to the once again prone Sora, with Robin finally backpedaling away from the scene, a huge smirk on her face and her work seeming to be done.

* * *

The cameras return to ringside, where the crowd is either booing or dead silent as Brian and Bowser Jr. offer their thoughts on the events that just transpired.

"Just despicable!" Brian said, "Plain despicable! Sora was already down, and Robin just came and added insult to damn injury with that heinous assault!"

"It's clear that she doesn't want Sora in the title picture just as much as Anna, but if attacking her like that ensures this for Robin, then I, by all means, support Robin in her efforts." Bowser Jr. said.

"Ugh…what else can I expect from you, Bowser?" Brian asked

"Nothing less, dog! Nothing less." Bowser Jr. retorted.

_[__I always thought I had it figured out_

_No need for the benefit of the doubt_

_I could never look beyond what I could see _

_I was in control and it was all about me_

_I'm so sick and tired_

_Of this selfish life...I want more]_

_**(Fireflight – "New Perspective")**_

Out from the curtain appeared _**Nami**_. She stands on stage and places her hands on her hips and gives a smirk to the crowd. She proceeds to walk down the ramp, hands still on her hips. She climbs the apron, turns so she is facing the stage, and backflips over the ropes, landing on her feet in the ring. She goes to the adjacent set of ropes and stands with one foot on the bottom rope and the other on the second, once again back flipping after she throws up the peace sign with both hands.

_[Reach up, reach out_

_This house is burning down_

_These walls we've built are caving in_

_Reach up, don't give up_

_We're standing on the ashes_

_With a clearer view and a new perspective]_

"The following Women's contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Straw Hat Pirates, from Cocoyashi Village, weighing in at 131 lbs., Nami!'

"The Straw Hats Navigator is set for action here tonight. Her debut in 2002 has catapulted her as one of CWA's premiere woman's performers!" Brian said.

"But is there a Woman's Championship next to her name? I think not. She hasn't competed for the title in, like, forever, and she thinks that a win here tonight might get her just that? Please." Bowser Jr. said.

"The only reason that she hasn't got a title match is because Robin screws her out of every damn opportunity she has! Nami wants to prove herself here tonight with a win." Brian commentated.

_[__She'll break your heart_

_Tear it apart_

_Just to watch you scream]_

_**(Dale Oliver – "Killa Queen")**_

_**Rika Nonaka **_walks out, showered by the boos of the crowd. Her stoic expression speaks volumes as she walks down the ramp with a monotone and calm expression. She walks up the steel steps and climbs the turnbuckle, staring daggers straight into Nami as she raises her fist into the air, the crowd's boos growing ever more so.

_[She longs for the fight_

_The blood in the night_

_The killer you fear in your dreams_

_She's a killa queen]_

"And her opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, weighing 118 lbs., she is "The Digimon Queen," Rika Nonaka!"

"And we are in the presence of greatness, dog!" Bowser Jr. quipped, "The Digimon Queen here is a 2-time Women's Champion, once holding that belt from Resurrection 2007 to Apocalypse 2008, one of the longest reigns in the history of that title."

"And one thing that I actually like about Rika is her seriousness in the ring. She doesn't flaunt about her status as Digimon Queen around like a prize, she only focus on winning and being the best there is." Brian informed.

"She'll prove that she IS the best when she beats Nami." Bowser Jr. assured.

The bell rings as Rika and Nami meet up in the center of the ring with a lock-up. Rika breaks it with a Knee to the gut, followed up by a DDT! She picks Nami up and Irish Whips her to the turnbuckles and charges at her, but gets a Big Boot to the face by Nami, who hits a Float Over DDT on Rika! Nami picks her up and Irish Whips her herself to the ropes, but Rika sharply kicks Nami in the face as she went for a Back Body Drop! With Nami dazed, Rika grabs her legs and goes for a Jacknife Pin! 1…2…Nami kicks out!

"Rika trying to end it early with that Jackknife Pin! Nami's gotta watch out for Rika's craftiness." Brian informed.

"I'm sure that her craftiness will get her the win." Bowser Jr. reassured.

Both women get to their feet, with Rika going for a Clothesline, which Nami reverses into an STO Backbreaker! She holds onto the Digimon Queen and Hammer Throws her into the corner. She runs at Rika, who gets her knees up and connects them with Nami's jaw! Rika quickly climbs to the second rope and dives off…Diving Axe Handle connects! Rika goes for the cover, but only gets a 2 count. She picks Nami up and readies her for a Suplex, but Nami reverses it into one of her own! She holds onto Rika and tries for a second one, but Rika lands behind Nami and hits a German Suplex, bridging into a pin, 1…2…Nami kicks out!

"Surprise German Suplex fails there. Rika is scouting Nami's every move perfectly." Bowser Jr. complimented.

"They are evenly matched, the both of them." Brian said.

Nami and Rika both stand and face off, prompting cheers from the crowd, more so for Nami. They go for a lock up again, but Rika kicks Nami's leg out from under her and hits a Snap DDT! Rika runs the ropes and lands a Knee Drop to the spine of the navigator! She grabs her and tries to go for an early Royal Pain (Forward Front Flip Russian Leg Sweep), but Nami negates this with Back Elbows to the skull of Rika. Nami, in turn, grabs Rika and hits a Waistlock Back Suplex! She gets up slowly and hits the ropes, scoring with a Flipping Senton! Nami pins, but only a two count is the byproduct. Nami drags Rika to her feet, but Rika rakes the eyes, causing Nami to releases her as the referee admonishes her for that. Rika takes advantage with a Dropkick that sends Nami through the ropes and to the outside.

"And now the action being taken to the outside." Brian informed.

Rika goes outside to the apron, AND HITS A FRONT FLIP LEG DROP BULLDOG TO THE BACK OF NAMI'S HEAD! Rika gets up and taunts at the crowd, even flipping the bird at them.

"Rika does not like the way the crowd is cheering Nami, and she should be upset. How dare these people not cheer for someone as good as Rika." Bowser Jr. said.

"Well, maybe it's because she's an asshole. Just a guess." Brian said.

Rika picks Nami up and hits her with a Vertical Suplex on the pavement! She then places Nami stomach first over the barricade, as she climbs back to the apron. She dives off…AND CONNECTS WITH A DIVING DISCUS LEG DROP TO NAMI! Nami falls from the barricade as Rika stands back up. She grabs Nami and attempts to throw her into the steel steps, but Nami hops up onto the steps, backflips, lands behind Rika, AND LANDS A SLEEPER SLAM TO THE PADDED CONCRETE!

"Nami with the reversal that Rika never saw coming!" Brian said.

Nami picks Rika up and throws her back into the ring. Nami, however, climbs the turnbuckle from the outside and measures Rika. She dives off…AND RIKA SIDESTEPS NAMI, WHO LANDS ON HER FEET! She hooks her…AND HITS THE ROYAL PAIN!

"There it is! Royal Pain. Rika got all of that move!" Bowser Jr. said.

Rika pins the Navigator!

1…

2…

Nami gets her foot on the ropes before the three count is completed!

"But Nami is able to get the rope break. Smart move right there." Brian said.

"Smart move my ass!" Bowser Jr. grumbled.

Rika kept her calm nature under control as she forced Nami to her feet, hitting Headbutt after vicious Headbutt to Nami's forehead! Rika goes for an Irish Whip and runs toward Nami as she is Whipped towards the ropes. Rika Clotheslines Nami over the ropes, but she lands on the apron and on her feet, unbeknownst to Rika who has turned her back. Nami Springboards off the top rope…

…AND LANDS AND SPRINGBOARD INVERTED HURRICANRANA THAT SENDS RIKA TO HER STOMACH! Nami, who is on top of Rika now, grabs her…AND LOCKS HER IN A CAMEL CLUTCH!

"CAMEL CLUTCH OFF THE HURRICANRANA! NAMI CAUGHT RIKA!" Brian exclaimed.

"And now Rika is fighting to find a way out of this hold!" Bowser Jr. commentated.

Nami pulls back on the head and neck of Rika, who is trying to crawl towards the ropes to break the deadly submission. The efforts are futile as Nami drags Rika back to the center of the ring. The crowd cheers loudly as the hold is cranked up. Rika is screaming in pain as she starts to stand up on her knees. She eventually reaches her feet, with Nami still with the hold in! She runs towards a turnbuckle, and rams Nami into it, who still hangs on! Rika drops to her back and slams to the mat, but Nami still hangs on! In a last ditch effort, Rika climbs to the second turnbuckle, flips forward…

…

…

…AND HITS A HIGH ANGLE SENTON BOMB THAT FINALLY GETS NAMI TO RELEASE HER! THE CROWD EXPLODES INTO CHEERS!

"WOAH! RIKA WITH A JEFF HARDY-ESQUE SWANTON BOMB!" Brian said, surprised.

"I THINK NAMI WAS BROKEN IN HALF!" Bowser Jr. hoped.

Both women are laid out on the mat, not moving in the slightest. The crowd started chanting "That was awesome! That was awesome!" as no movement was seen whatsoever by the Tamer and Navigator. After 20 seconds of silence in the ring, Rika suddenly kipped up, surprising the crowd and eliciting boos from them. Rika breaks her calm nature and flashes a quick grin to the crowd before crouching down near the fallen Nami…

…

…

…**AND LOCKING IN THE TAMED BY GREATNESS (Cross Armed Anaconda Vice)!**

"TAMED BY GRETANESS IS IN! THE DEADLIEST SUBMISSION IN CWA TODAY!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"I WOULD'NT GO THAT FAR, BUT IT SURE IS DEADLY, AND IT'S LOCKED IN TO THE MA-HOLD UP!" Brian said suddenly.

Nami is actually blocking the hold by putting her hands and arms up in front of her face. Rika tries to lock in the hold, but cannot as long as Nami as her hands up. But as Rika ends her attempts, Nami suddenly lands a stiff right to Rika that has her reeling! Nami gets up and measures her from behind…picks her up in a Fireman's Carry, looking for the Circumnavigation (Fireman's Carry Takeover). She throws Rika off…

…

…

…RIKA LANDS ON HER FEET BESIDE NAMI! She grabs Nami…AND SLAMS HER DOWN WITH A SIDE SLAM! She transitions this…

…INTO THE TAMED BY GREATNESS!

"NOWWWWW IT'S LOCKED IN!" Bowser Jr. said.

"WILL NAMI TAP OUT TO RIKA?" Brian asked.

Nami is squirming around as Rika has her turn as wrenching the head and neck of her opponent. She has a satisfied look on her face as she yells "TAAAAAAAAP!" at the Straw Hat Navigator. Nami teases a tap out, but is actually trying to extend her arm towards the bottom rope, but she is still a long way from reaching it. Rika does not let up one bit as she cranks to hold up to its maximum pressure! Nami's movements become slower as she begins to fade. Finally, she goes limp as the referee begins to check if she is unconscious.

"Nami may be out of it! Rika may have just won this." Brian said.

"HAHA!" Bowser Jr. laughed, "Yes!"

The referee lifts Nami's arm and lets it fall…and it hits the mat. He picks it back up, lets it fall…and it hits the mat a second time. Rika smirks and the crowd is on the edge of their seats as the referee picks up Nami's arm for the third and final time…

…lets it fall…

…

…NAMI IS ABLE TO KEEP IT IN THE AIR AS THE CROWD CHEERS VOCIFEROUSLY! Rika is in absolute shock!

"Nami is still in this thing! Nami can still win it!" Brian said.

"What?! How?!" Bowser Jr. asked, flabbergasted.

Rika keeps the hold in, but Nami uses her free hand to clobber Rika in the temple! She does it again, and then a third time, and the hold is finally released. Nami is holding her neck gingerly as Rika grabs Nami and hits a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker to the ailing Navigator! Rika tries for a quick pin.

1…

…

2…

…

…2.85 Nami kicks out!

"Quick pin comes up short." Brian said.

Rika then goes outside to the apron and begins to climb the turnbuckle. The crowd's jeers grew as Nami began stirring in the ring. Rika stood up on the top turnbuckle and looked straight at the Navigator with a glare that would kill if they could. She dives off as the dazed Nami turns around…

…

…

…NAMI CATCHES RIKA ON HER SHOULDERS! SHE THROWS HER OFF…

…

…

…

…

…_**AND HITS THE CIRCUMNAVIGATION TO ECSTATIC CHEERS!**_

"THERE IT IS! THE CIRCUMNAVIGATION CONNECTS FROM NOWHERE!" Brian yelled.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Bowser Jr. said.

Nami jumps on Rika and hooks the leg for the pin.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"And that's all she wrote! Nami beats Rika!" Brian said.

_[I can feel the hardness breaking up inside_

_Shattered by the tears falling from their eyes_

_I just want to push beyond the boundaries_

_Surrendering all control 'cause it's not about me]_

_**(Fireflight – "New Perspective")**_

"Here is your winner, Nami!"

The navigator got off of Rika with a jovial smile on her face, satisfied that she won her match. She got her hand raised in victory as she exited the ring, raising her hands high above her head with jubilation.

"It seemed as though Rika was on the verge of victory after locking in her patented submission hold, but Nami was able to counter it and end up on the winning end of tonight's bout." Brian said.

"How Nami even won is beyond my knowledge…and I know a lot of things, so that's saying something." Bowser Jr. said.

Nami was on stage, circling her hands around her waist, the CWA Women's Championship the only thing on her mind.

"Nami saying that she also wants a shot at the championship that has eluded her for quite some time now. And who knows? Maybe she'll get that opportunity." Brian said.

"Fat chance! Nami has had opportunity to become a top contender for that title, but at every opportunity she has failed!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Under some sneaky circumstances, might I add. But nonetheless, Nami is making herself known as a woman on a mission to capture the Women's Championship." Brian said.

* * *

The cameras cut backstage to Marlik's office, where the boss of CWA is currently on the phone while simultaneously flipping through what appear to be business papers.

"Yeah yeah. I understand that, but I'm still trying to figure out who this guy is. I mean, the messages don't seem to be clear, but-"

Marlik was cut off by someone appearing in front of him. He looked up and immediately ended the conversation on his phone. It was revealed that a crew member was standing in front of his desk with a manila folder in his hand.

"What is it, I'm kind of busy at the moment." Marlik implored.

"I just came to deliver this." The crew member said, motioning towards the manila folder, "Apparently, it came from an unknown outside source that wanted it to get to you as soon as possible."

The crew member handed Marlik the folder and promptly took his leave. Marlik opened the folder to discover a lone DVD as its only contents. Looking towards his TV, he popped the DVD into the disc drive of the DVD Player and shut it. He patiently waited, tapping his foot. Finally, the image on the TV finally came to life, and on it was just a dark black background that appeared still for about 5 seconds. After this interval, red letters and numbers started appearing all over the screen.

_JSDjdD iacASFIhuo-HEWILLRISE-NJBJXUGAAnkulIykh_

_301-103-031-013-310-130-/-/-/-/-_

_NDKANDAO-BROKEN-BEATEN-SCARRED-NDKANDAO_

_FROMTHEASHES././. -HEWILLRISEAGAIN-_

_O/()/M/V_

The video cuts off abruptly as Marlik just sat frozen in his seat, pondering on the message the video was trying to get across. Ultimately, Marlik got up, grabbed his cell phone again, and punched in a certain number. Once the dial tone ceased to ring, he held the phone to his ear and said, "Yeah, it's Marlik. I'll listen to what you have to say…"

* * *

The cameras switched backstage to show the Global Champion Johnny Gat walking towards the gorilla position with a smile present on his face, with the CWA Global Championship attacked to the side of his belt.

"Well…while Marlik sorts out that situation, Johnny Gat is heading to the ring, possible to survey the competition." Brian assumed.

"What was you first clue? The Number 1 Contender's Global Championship Gauntlet match is up next, folks. Stay tuned!" Bowser Jr. said.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

_(Promo)_

_**So many attempts…**_

_Scorpion hits Yusuke with the Fatality at Aftershock, but the impact from the move causes the champion to accidently fall onto a prone Bart Simpson as the three count is made, Scorpion too exhausted to realize what is happening._

"_WHAT A SECOND? WHO WON?" Brian questioned._

"_YUSUKE DID, YOU DUMB MUTT! SCORPION JUST SCREWED HIMSELF!" Bowser Jr. yelled._

_**All have been in vain…**_

_Scorpion is shown yelling at Keiko's blatant distraction as the referee tries to handle her. Scorpion turns around, and walks straight into a sickening chair shot off the skull from Yusuke!_

"_OH! THE STEEL CHAIR! KEIKO'S DISTRACTION PAYS OFF!" Brian yelled._

_**But now…in four weeks… **_

_Yusuke stares at Marlik as a voiceover of the Spirit Detective saying "Who is left to challenge me?" Scorpion is then shown hitting the Fatality on Yusuke from last week._

_**It's NO…**_

_Yusuke hits the Full Charge on a bloodied Ed, sending him falling off the stage and crashing through the tables below._

…_**HOLDS…**_

_Scorpion puts Sub Zero through the announce table with a Diving Corkscrew Leg Drop from the top of a ladder._

…_**BARRED!**_

_Yusuke and Scorpion engage in a heated stare off in the center of the ring as Yusuke raises up the World Title._

_**Can the NeatherRealm Warrior take back the one thing that has eluded him for months?**_

_Scorpion is shown hitting a Lou Thesz Press, a Mule Kick, and a Spear to many of his opponents as he is then shown kneeling in a dark room, his dark, soulless eyes stared into._

_**Or will a champion who has sneaked his way by the competition pull off another victory?**_

_Yusuke is shown nailing Luffy with brass knuckles, Low Blowing and Rolling Up Ed behind the referee's back, and hitting Bart upside the skull with the CWA Championship_

_**It will all come to a head….at the Renegade Rumble! Live in three weeks from the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. Only on Pay-Per-View!**_

* * *

The cameras cut back to the ring, where the bell is rung and the ring announcer is seen with a microphone in his hand.

"The following contest is a Gauntlet match to determine the Number 1 Contender to the CWA Global Championship! Now in this match, two men will start. When you are pinned, you are no longer in the match. The person who submits or pins the final opponent will go on to Renegade Rumble to face Johnny Gat for the CWA Global Championship."

_[I'm living in the 21st century doing something mean to it_

_Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it_

_Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it_

_I guess every superhero needs his theme music]_

_**(Kanye West – "Power")**_

The crowd boos vehemently as _**Johnny Gat **_walked out onto the stage with the Global Championship strapped to his belt like a gun, as well as a very realistic M4A1 Assault Rifle over his shoulder. He grabs the rifle, aims it into the air, and fires off blanks at rapid speed, with purple and white machine gun pyros going off in sync with the gun shots. Gat walked with swagger around the ring and to the announce table.

_[No one man should have all that power_

_The clocks ticking I just count the hours_

_Stop tripping I'm tripping off the power_

_(21st century Schizoid Man)]_

"And Johnny Gat is deciding to grace us with our presence here tonight. Be on your best behavior, dog. No barking!" Bowser Jr. ordered his commentator partner.

"Grrrrr! Anyway, with Gat out here, I'm sure that will give the participants of the Gauntlet a much larger drive to win here tonight." Brian assured.

Johnny, instead of sitting at the announce table, was provided an extra leather office chair to sit in while he scouted out the competition.

_[There's no such thing as maybe_

_Burn it like you fading_

_No more hesitating_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Drive it like your racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired of waiting_

_Let the sparks fly baby]_

_**(Thousand Foot Krutch – "Let The Sparks Fly")**_

_**Knuckles the Echidna **_walks out with a calm and determined demeanor. The crowd's previous boos turned to cheers as Knuckles nodded to them, pounding his fists together and walking to the ring. He climbed the apron and went to the turnbuckle, climbing it and raising his fist into the air.

_[Give me one if it's real_

_And two if you can feel it,_

_Give me three signs that you're awake,_

_It only takes one spark_

_For two to fall apart_

_And three more to blow it away]_

"Introducing challenger #1, from Angel Island, weighing in at 243 lbs., Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Knuckles is definitely a powerhouse here in CWA. A three-time Combine Champion with the likes of Sonic and Tails, as well as the first ever Money in the Bank winner here in CWA, cashing in on Yusuke the night after Apocalypse in 2006 to become the CWA Champion." Brian said.

"While I admit that shocked the absolute shit out of me, he did lose it back to the rightful champion two months later. But enough of that, I feel like Knuckles does not have what it takes to go in the squared circle anymore." Bowser Jr. said.

"What are you talking about? Knuckles has 10 years left in him at least. The signs of slowing down would be apparent if your statement was actually true." Brian countered.

_[__We the poisonous boys in the hood_

_Poised to deploy you, destroy alien barbarians raging on 'roids_

_We the '89 Raiders, Bo Jackson in your radius_

_The eighth wonder space hunter, Godless and atheist]_

_**(Army of the Pharaohs – "Spaz Out") **_

The crowd's boos returned as _**Paul Phoenix**_ walked out, the cockiest smirk you ever did see plastered on his face. He bounces on his toes, Brock Lesnar-esque, before making his way to the ring. He stops at the foot of the ramp to bounce on his toes yet again before sliding under the ropes and into the ring, remaining prone for a moment to smirk at the crowd. He gets up and climbs the turnbuckle splaying his arms out, soaking in all the boos to energize himself for the match.

_[__You know we're rushing in, tuck your chin_

_Knuckles friend, suck it in, cut your kin, puncture skin_

_Stuck up in the muck again_

_I'm bucking till they dug up in their motherfucking trunk again_

_Let 'em run up every witness that wasn't them]_

"And his opponent, from the United States of America, weighing in at 257 lbs., Paul Phoenix!"

"The hot blooded martial artist is definitely a threat in this match. A former 2-time Combine Champion with Marshall Law before breaking off from him, as well as a former 4-time Combat Champion, Paul has all the tools to become Global Champion." Brian said.

"I can agree with you on that, dog. After splitting from that leech Marshall, Paul has been at the top of his game ever since. And I'm sure he wants to capture the Global Championship even more than the others in this match." Bowser Jr. said.

The bell rings as Paul immediately charges at Knuckles, with the echidna taking Paul down with a Standing Armbar. Paul quickly gets out of it by standing up and Soccer Kicking Knuckles in the gut. He runs the ropes and attempts a Flashback, but Knuckles hits a Mule Kick to Paul's gut, doubling him over. Knuckles runs the ropes now, but Paul reverses again, this time with a Big Boot! Paul drags Knuckles up and pushes him into the corner, following up with multiple Corner Forearm Smashes. He Irish Whips him out of the corner, but Knuckles reverses and holds on, hitting Paul with a Short Arm Exploder Suplex! Knuckles pins, 1…2…Paul kicks out! Knuckles mounts Paul and rains down more Forearm Smashes into the skull of Paul! Knuckles drags Paul up and lifts him high in the air and bounces him off the ropes, going for a Slingshot Front Suplex, but Paul is able to land on his feet and hit Knuckles with a quick Vertical Suplex!

"Back and forth these two gladiators are going, but they might wanna be careful on how much energy they use." Brian informed.

"They, of course, wanna save that energy for the later opponents if they intend on running the entire Gauntlet." Bowser Jr. said.

Paul hangs on to Knuckles and goes for another Vertical Suplex, but Knuckles remains rooted to the ground, and rolls Paul up in a Small Package! 1…2…Paul kicks out in time! Both men stand up, Knuckles leapfrogging over a charging Paul, but the martial artist springboards from the second rope, backflips, and hits a Springboard Inverted DDT to the echidna who just turned back around! Paul now covers, but only musters a two count. Paul picks Knuckles and locks in a dreaded Octopus Stretch! Knuckles grits his teeth in the hold as Paul tries wearing down the Sonic Heroes Powerhouse. Knuckles, using his free leg, lands a surprise Enziguri to the martial artist, sending him reeling. Knuckles grabs Paul from behind…

…REVOLVER SLAM (Back Suplex Neckbreaker) OUT OF THE BLUE!

"WHOA! There's the Revolver Slam! Knuckles has this one!" Brian said.

1…

2…

Paul rolls the shoulder!

"No he doesn't. Paul manages to stay in it!" Bowser Jr. said

Knuckles gets up and lands several Stomps to the solar plexus of Phoenix. He runs the ropes and lands a Leg Drop across the throat! He runs the ropes one more time, and hits a Flipping Senton! He goes out to the apron and climbs to the top. For a moment, he looks at Johnny and says, "Watch closely!" before jumping for the Knuckles Sandwich (Diving Fist Drop)…

…Paul moves out of dodge from the flying echidna as Knuckles crashes hard on to the mat! The crowd winces as Knuckles is writhing in pain from that failed attempt. Paul picks up Knuckles, hooking him by the leg and head…

…and hits the Phoenix-Plex (Regal-Plex) to deafening boos!

"Phoenix-Plex! Paul's got this one in the bag!" Bowser Jr. said.

1…

…

2…

…

2.85 Knuckles kicks out!

"But Knuckles denies any of Paul's chances at winning!" Brian said.

"Don't finish my sentences for me, mutt!" Bowser Jr. insulted.

Paul grabs Knuckles in a Headlock, trying to cut off the oxygen from the echidna. Knuckles bares the worst of the hold as the crowd claps in unison and rhythm trying to get Knuckles back in it. Knuckles thrives off the crowd's energy as he makes it to his feet and lands a wicked European Uppercut to Paul's jaw. The martial artist bounces off the ropes…straight into a Roundhouse Kick! Knuckles picks Paul up from the ground, places him in a Fireman's Carry, looking for the Volcanic Dunk (Forward Fireman's Carry Slam)…but Paul drops down behind Knuckles, grabs him in a Double Chickenwing…

…

…

…AND HITS HIM WITH THE HAILSTORM (Elevated Double Chickenwing dropped into a Double Knee Gutbuster)!

"HAILSTORM! PAUL PHOENIX JUST FLATTENED KNUCKLES!" Brian said.

"AND HERE'S THE COVER!" Bowser Jr. said.

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

3!

"And Paul Phoenix eliminates Knuckles!" Browser Jr. said.

"Paul manages to survive the first match, but who knows who his next opponent might be!" Brian wondered.

"Let's hope it's someone who Paul has faced in the past so he'll know his every weakness." Bowser Jr. hoped.

Paul waited patiently as the referee checked on him to see if he was ready to go for the next match.

_[Lights out, guerrilla radio _

_Turn that shit up_

_Lights out _

_Lights out, guerrilla radio _

_Turn that shit up_

_Lights out, guerrilla radio]_

_**(Rage Against The Machine – "Guerilla Radio")**_

_**Solid Snake **_appears on stage with his trademark gray head band and sneaking suit. He narrows his eyes at Paul Phoenix as he makes his way to the ring via sprinting at full speed.

_[Contact, I highjacked the frequencies _

_Blocking the beltway move on D.C. _

_Way past the days of Bombin' M.C.'s_

_Sound off Mumia guan be free]_

"The next entrant in the Gauntlet, from the C.I.A., weighing in at 231 lbs, Solid Snake"

"Solid Snake is looking to get back in the Global Championship hunt after Gat was the one who soundly defeated him back at Carnage two months ago." Brian said.

"Snake is a valiant comeptitor, no doubt, but-HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Bowser Jr. screamed as Snake rushed the ring and hit Phoenix with a surprise Double Leg Takedown.

He began laying Elbow Shots to the crown of Phoenix's head before dragging him up…and Military Pressing him high above his head as the crowd cheered in excitement, before Snake dropped Paul back down onto his shoulder and hit a wicked Samoan Drop! He picked up phoenix and Irish Whipped him to the ropes, connecting with a Discus Forearm Smash to Phoenix on the rebound! Snake makes the cover! 1…2…Phoenix kicks out!

Phoenix sits up in attempt to recompose himself…but gets floored with a Running Neck Snap! As Paul attempts to sit up again, Snake hits the ropes and goes for a Big Boot, but Paul catches it, stands up while holding Snake's foot…

…AND REVERSES WITH A HUGE DRAGON SCREW THAT SENDS SNAKE CRASHING ONTO HIS BACK!

"Paul just snatched the leg of Snake and floored him!" Brian said.

"HA! Good on ya, Snake! Truly good work by the Martial Artist!" Bowser Jr. complimented.

Paul quickly goes for the cover!

1..

2…

Snake kicks out at 2!

"But Snake won't be put down so easily!" Brian said.

Snake drags Paul up, and scores with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Snake gets to his feet and climbs the turnbuckle. He dives off for a Moonsault Double Foot Stomp…

…but Paul gets the feet up and nails them right in Snake's face! Snake stumbles around the ring, holding his face for a moment…

…AND GETS DROPPED WITH THE COUP D'ETAT (Morote-Seoi-Nage Throw into Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver)!

"THE COUP D'ETAT OUT OF THE BLUE!" Brian yelled.

"PAUL'S GOT IT IN THE BAG!" Bowser Jr. assured.

Paul covers for the pin!

1…

…

2…

…

2.5 Snake kicks out

"But Snake…refuses to surrender!" Brian said.

Paul grabs Snake by the trunks and the top of his suit and throws him to the outside, but Snake hangs on to the apron! Paul sees this and runs at the U.S. Army Trooper..

…

…SNAKE DUCKS UNDER PAUL AND THROWS HIM OVER HIS SHOULDER WITH A BACK BODY DROP, SENDING PAUL CRASHES TO THE FLOOR BEHIND HIM!

"HOLY CRAP! Paul just landing on the floor with such a sickening impact!" Brian winced.

"Yeesh! That was a hell of a fall if I've ever seen one!" Bowser Jr. said.

Snake looks behind him to see Paul writhing in pain, but slowly and steadily getting to his feet. Snake takes the opportunity to Springboard off of the second rope, turning in mid air…

…

…AND TAKING PHOENIX DOWN WITH A PICTURE PERFECT SPRINGBOARD ROUNDHOUSE KICK!

"WHOA! We rarely ever see Snake go high risk!" Brian said.

"And now I know! It's because that damn Snake is so damn effective with those moves, but is so dumb not to use them!" Bowser Jr.

Snake nods vigorously and repeatedly throws his hands in the air, causing the already hyped up crowd to cheer even more! He grabs Paul and throws him back into the ring, as Snake climbs to the apron. Riding off the momentum of his previous move, Snake reenters the ring, energized. He grabs Paul and attempts the Black Op (Cradle DDT), but Paul wriggles out of it…and pokes Snake in the eye!

"Oh damn! A cheap shot from Paul!" Brian said.

"Doing whatever you must do to win! I like that in Paul!" Bowser Jr. said.

Snake holds his eye in pain…BEFORE PAUL TAKES HIM DOWN WITH THE PHOENIX-PLEX FROM BEHIND! Paul yells, "IT'S OVER" before measuring Snake for the Hailstorm. Snake uses the ropes as leverage to make it to his feet, wobbling. He backs up…AS PAUL LOCKS IN THE DOUBLE CHICKENWING, LIFTS HIM UP…

…

…SNAKE ROLLS THROUGH THE MOVE AND ROLLS UP PAUL IN A VICTORY ROLL!

1…

"SNAKE WITH A ROLL-UP!"

…

2…

"IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS FOR PAUL!" Bowser Jr. said.

…

2.99 PAUL MANAGES TO KICK OUT!

Both men scramble to their feet, but it's Snake who grabs Paul, hooks him up…

…

…AND DROPS HIM WITH THE BLACK OP!

"THERE'S THE BLACK OP! IT FINALLY CONNECTS!" Brian said.

However, instead of going for the pin, Snake looks to the crowd…before vigorously shaking the top rope. The crowd cheers wildly, knowing what is coming next. Snake picks up Paul and positions him for the Metal Gear (Belly-to-Back Head Cradle Piledriver), Snake goes to deliver the finisher…

…

…

…BUT PAUL ROLLS THROUGH THE MOVE WITH A ROLL UP OF HIS OWN…AND HE GRABS THE ROPES FOR LEVERAGE!

1…

"WAIT! PAUL HAS THE ROPES!" Brian said.

…

…

2…

"NO! COME ON! NOT LIKE THIS!" Brian said.

…

…

3!

"HAHA! SEE YA, SNAKE! WOULDN'T WANNA BE YA!" Bowser Jr. laughed.

The bell rings as Paul gets up and celebrates in the ring while Snake is shocked beyond belief as the referee tries to get him out of the ring. Snake starts arguing with the referee, trying to get him to realize Paul's crafty tactic, but the referee does not want to hear it as he escorts a clearly angry Snake from the ring, all while Gat watches the scene, chuckling at Snake's misfortune.

"Snake had this won! But Paul, in all his craftiness, steals this form under his nose!" Brian said.

"He didn't get caught, so what's the point of arguing?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Paul sat on his heels patiently, waiting for his next opponent to show their face.

_[One more goddamn day when I know what I want_

_And my want will be considered tonight, considered tonight_

_Just another day when all that I want_

_Will mark me as a sinner tonight, I'm a sinner tonight, yeah]_

_**(Disturbed – "Ten Thousand Fists")**_

"Oh boy!" Brian said.

Paul's eyes widened as he leapt to his feet, going to the ropes and leaning on them in anticipation for his next opponent's arrival. The crowd's cheering was heard everywhere as the lights flickered red and black.

"The next entrant in the Gauntlet, from Colony Space ARK, weighing in at 211 lbs., he is 'The Ultimate Life Form,' Shadow The Hedgehog!"

"Shadow wrestled an absolute clinic with Scorpion last week. And if he proved he can go toe to toe with him, then he's got this gauntlet synched!" Brian said.

"But he came up on the losing end of that match, remember? This is going to be easy picking for Paul." Bowser Jr. said.

Paul kept waiting for his opponent, but for some reason, he wasn't showing up. His demeanor soon went from determined to confused.

"Where's Shadow? Is he even here?" Brian asked while Bowser Jr. silently wondered as well.

As Paul was leaning on the ropes, he did not notice, however…

…SHADOW JUMPING THE BARRICADE AND CLIMBING THE TURNBUCKLE, THE CROWD EXPLODING AT SHADOW'S ARRIVAL!

"UH-OH! Paul, you might wanna turn around!" Brian said.

Paul noticing the cheers getting louder, turned around in curiosity…

…WITH SHADOW NAILING PAUL WITH A DIVING CROSSBODY BLOCK OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!

"Shadow strikes from nowhere! Just like the Black Wind that he is!"

"THAT SNEAKY BASTARD! HOW DARE HE!" Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow immediately went for the pin!

1…

…

2…

…

PAUL KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

"Oh, thank God! I thought Paul lost there for a second." Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow quickly got up and nailed many Shoot Kicks to a kneeling Phoenix's chest, the crowd chanting "YES!" with every kick! Shadow winded up for the last kick, as the crowd went "ooooooooOOOOOOOOOH…", emitting one final "YES!" as Shadow drops Paul with a vicious Roundhouse Kick to the skull!

"Shadow is pumped up tonight, feeding off the crowd's cheers!" Brian said.

Shadow pins! 1…2…Paul kicks out! Shadow drags Paul up and Hammer Throws him into the corner, following it up with multiple Shoulder Barges to the gut! Shadow back up for the a Running Shoulder Barge, but Paul sneaks in a boot to the face! He hops up and sits on the top turnbuckle, and waits as Shadow turns around. Paul dives off, grabs the head of Shadow…

…AND NAILS A SICKENING TORNADO DDT!

"Shadow gets spike on the head with the classic Tornado DDT!" Brian said.

"Could this seal the deal for Shadow?" Bowser Jr. inquired.

Phoenix goes for the cover!

1…

2…

Shadow kicks out!

"No it does not, Bowser. Shadow manages to stay alive!" Brian answers.

Phoenix picks Shadow up and positions him for the Phoenix-Plex, but two Back Elbows from Shadow negate his efforts. As Paul turns around to tend to his jaw, Shadow leapfrogs over him, Springboards off the ropes…

…

…AND LANDS A SPRINGBOARD CORKSCREW SEATED SENTON!

"Shadow with an amazing display of high flying maneuvers!" Brian said.

"NO! Come on! Kick out Paul!" Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow holds Paul in a Prawn Pin, hooking the single leg!

1…

…

2…

…

2.8775 Paul rolls the shoulder!

"But Paul has just a big fighting spirit as Shadow, not willing to stay down!" Brian said.

Paul stumbles to his feet off the kick out and throws a sprinting Shadow over the ropes and to the apron. Shadow turns Paul around…but Paul blocks a right hand and double Shadow over with a Soccer Kick to the gut! He grabs Shadow in a Front Facelock, drags him out so only his feet are draped over the ropes…

…

…AND DROPS HIM WITH THE ROPE HUNG DDT!

"Paul just targeting Shadow's neck with all of these DDT's!"

"Let him do it. It's what Shadow deserves after jumping him like that!" Bowser Jr. approved.

Paul hits the ropes again and runs at Shadow, connecting with a Baseball Slide Dropkick that sends Shadow to the outside. Paul sees this opportunity and runs the ropes once again, leaps over the ropes…AND HITS A SLINGSHOT SOMMERSAULT SENTON…

…THAT IS CAUGHT BY SHADOW…WHO POWERBOMBS PAUL SPINE-FIRST INTO THE RING APRON!

"OOOOOH! SPINE FIRST OFF THE EDGE OF THE APRON! DAMN, THAT HAD TO HURT!" Brian said.

"I COULD HERE THAT ALL THE WAY FROM HERE!" Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow throws Phoenix into the ring and rolls into the ring, stalking the completely dazed martial artist. Paul makes it to his feet, unable to remain in one spot. After seconds of stumbling around like a zombie with no head, he turns around and comes face to face with the Ultimate Life Form…

…before getting kicked in the gut! Shadow grabs Paul in the Front Facelock, hauls him up high into the air…

…

…

…

…AND PLANTS PAUL WITH THE CHAOS CONTROL!

"CHAOS CONTROL! SHADOW GOT ALL OF THAT!" Brian said.

"PAUL, KICK OUT FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow falls onto Paul, hooking both legs!

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

3!

"AND PAUL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!" Brian said.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Bowser Jr. cursed.

Shadow got off of Paul and stood upright, leaning against the turnbuckle as Paul was rolled out of the ring by officials. Shadow tried to catch his breath as the referee checked on his condition. Shadow assured he was alright as he waited for the next opponent.

"Now that Shadow has eliminated Phoenix, who will be his next opponent?" Brian asked.

"Hopefully someone who will put that damn hedgehog in his place!" Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow waited patiently with a stoic expression resting on his face, tapping his foot in silence. Until…

_[We're not indestructible, baby better get that straight!_

_I think it's unbelievable how you give into the hands of fate!_

_Some things are worth fighting for_

_Some feelings never die_

_I'm not asking for another chance_

_I just wanna know why]_

_**(Robert Tepper – "No Easy Way Out")**_

_**Rocky Balboa **_appeared onstage with his usual monotone, but determined expression, the crowd cheering him on. He cracks his knuckles before making his way down the ramp, high fiving the front-row fans. He narrows his eyes at Shadow from the foot of the ramp before climbing the apron and pumping his fists into the air, triggering red, white, and blue pyro from the stage.

_[There's no easy way out_

_There's no shortcut home_

_There's no easy way out_

_Giving in can't be wrong]_

"The next entrant in the Gauntlet, from Kensington, Philadelphia, weighing 240 lbs., he is "The Italian Stallion," Rocky Balboa!

"Rocky Balboa? An interesting opponent, indeed. A former 3-time Global Champion, former Combine Champion with Daniel LaRusso, and a record holding 8-TIME Combat Champion!" Brian said.

"Hardcore state of mind won't have any effect on Shadow. That much I can tell ya!" Bowser Jr. said.

Rocky enters the ring as Shadow immediately charges at him, but Balboa knocks down Shadow with a HELLACIOUS Lariat! Shadow gets up, but gets taken down with another Lariat! Shadow gets back up once again, but gets floored with Flapjack!

"Balboa starting off the contest strong here!" Brian said.

"Being the bigger man gives him that advantage…and Balboa is only 5'11"" Bowser Jr. said.

Balboa kneels down and twists Shadow's arm in a Hammerlock and drags him to his feet. He throws him in front of him in a Short-Arm, pulling him back and throwing him high in the air, but Shadow comes back down and catches Balboa with a Complete Shot! Shadow gets to his feet and picks up Balboa, but the boxer reverses with a hard Right Uppercut, followed by a Left Uppercut, then a Kawada Kick to the gut, ending the succession with a Discus Right Hook Punch to the jaw that floors the hedgehog!

"Shadow gets jaw jacked with that combination of moves!" Brian said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but teach that hedgehog a lesson, Balboa!" Bowser Jr. said.

Balboa covers! 1…2…Shadow kicks out! Balboa picks Shadow up and nails him with a Single Arm DDT! He holds on and repositions himself and nails Shadow with a Single Chickenwing Inverted DDT! Balboa drags the hedgehog back up for an Leg Hook Saito Suplex, but Shadow spins out of it and reverses with an Exploder Suplex of his own! Shadow picks Balboa up and tries for the Chaotic Necromancer (Pumphandle Facebuster), but Balboa reverses by lifting Shadow in a Fireman's Carry, but Shadow reverses with Elbows to the temple. Balboa turns around as both men run at each other…

…and connect with simultaneous Clotheslines!

"Now both men get dropped with those Clotheslines! Both men are fighting with all they have!" Brian said.

The crow is now dual-chanting "LET'S GO SHADOW/BALBOA!" "LET'S GO SHADOW/BALBOA" as the two men begin stirring in the ring, the ref's count now at 5. Shadow is able to reach his feet first, with Balboa reaching his a few seconds later. Both men have their backs to each other as they stumble backwards. They bump into each other, prompting both men to turn around instantly, whereas Shadow immediately grabs the boxer…

…

…AND PLANTS HIM WITH THE CHAOTIC NECROMANCER!

"CHAOTIC NECROMANCER FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Brian said.

"HOW DID HE PULL THAT OFF?" Bowser Jr. asked, bewildered.

Shadow with the pin!

1…

…

2…

…

2.85 Balboa kicks out!

"But Rocky manages to stay in this fight!" Brian said.

Shadow runs a hand through his quills as he stands up with Balboa in a Front Facelock. He tries to haul the boxer into the air, but Balboa remains rooted to the mat. Shadow tries a second time, but yet again, to no avail. He tries for a third time…which does not prove to be the charm as Balboa Hot Shots Shadow chest-first off the top rope! Shadow turns around while holding his chest…

…and gets a kick to the gut by Balboa, who in turn lifts him up onto his shoulders for the Balboa Bomb (Sitout Elevated Powerbomb). Balboa elevates the hedgehog higher into the air…

…

…but Shadow reverses with a Hurricanrana that sends Balboa into the ropes! Shadow gets up and runs the ropes, charges at the rope-draped boxer…

…

…AND SCORING WITH THE RUNNING DOUBLE HIGH KNEES TO BACK OF BALBOA!

"Shadow with the knees to the spine of the boxer!" Brian said.

"Come on Balboa! You're better than this!" Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow got back to his feet and saw Balboa still draped against the ropes. He runs the ropes one more time…

…AND CONNECTS WITH TIGER FEINT KICK! Balboa stumbles out of the ropes and onto his back. Shadow waits as he stalks Balboa, who has now got to his feet. When he turns around, Shadow Springboards off the top rope…

…

…

…BALBOA CATCHES SHADOW ON HIS SHOULDERS! HE ELEVATES HIM UP…

…

…

…

…AND PLANTS SHADOW WITH A DEVESTATING BALBOA BOMB!

"OHHHHHH! THE BALBOA BOMB CONNECTS!" Brian said.

"YES! PIN THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG, ROCKY!" Bowser Jr. implored.

Balboa crawls over to the fallen Shadow and falls on him in a Lateral Press, hooking a single leg!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.9999 SHADOW KICKS OUT! THE CROWD IS IN SHOCK!

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID SHADOW KICK OUT OF THAT?" Brian asked, totally shocked!

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN HEDGEHOG TO YOU?!" Bowser Jr. asked, angrily.

Balboa's eyes went wide as the crowd cheered crazily. He decides to wait for the hedgehog to get to his feet before going for another Balboa Bomb. Shadow appeared absolutely exhausted, sweat dripping down his face as he used the ropes to once again get back to his feet. Balboa clapped in anxiousness as the crowd clapped along with him. Shadow finally makes it to his feet, stumbling backwards towards the boxer. Balboa turns Shadow around, kicks him in the gut…

…and lifts him up for the Balboa Bomb once more! He elevates him high into the sky…

…

...drives him down…

…

…SHADOW HEADBUTTS HIM! ANOTHER ONE! AND ANOTHER...UNTIL BALBOA FALLS BACKWARDS, SHADOW HOOKING BOTH LEGS IN A RANA PIN!

1…

"WAIT! SHADOW REVERSES IT!" Brian said.

…

…

…

2…

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Bowser Jr. said.

…

…

…

3!

"SHADOW GOT HIM! SHADOW PINNED BALBOA!" Brian said.

"WHAT? HOW'D HE DO THAT?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Shadow rolled off of Balboa, who sat up in a bit of shock. The referee told him that he was eliminated, and he appeared to take the news just fine. He got to his feet and looked at Shadow before nodding at him, gaining some cheers from the crowd for his sportsmanship as he exited the ring and walked up the ramp.

"A great show of sportsmanship from 'The Italian Stallion." Brian said.

"Eh, sportsmanship don't mean shit here in wrestling. It's about winning, and if Balboa doesn't realize that, then he doesn't deserve to win!" Bowser Jr. said to the annoyance of Brian.

"Well, now that Balboa is out, there is one final entrant in this Gauntlet. Who's it gonna be?" Brian asked.

Gat looked on, focused as Shadow was having trouble getting to his feet, needing a bit of the referee's help. Shadow slightly shoved the referee off of hi, claiming that he was fine. Needless to say, Shadow's last opponent is at a distinct advantage. And speaking of that opponent, his music played over the loudspeakers…

_[I never thought I'd feel this_

_Guilty and I'm broken down inside_

_Living with myself, nothing but lies_

_I always thought I'd make it_

_But never knew I'd let it get so bad_

_Living with myself is all I have]_

_**(Three Days Grace – "World So Cold")**_

The crowd booed venomously as _**Sub Zero**_ ambled slowly onto the stage, staring icy cold daggers into the heart of the hedgehog barely standing in the ring. He slowly coked his head to both sides as he heard the boos echoing throughout the arena.

_[__I feel numb, I can't come to life_

_I feel like I'm frozen in time_

_Living in a world so cold, wasting away_

_Living in a shell with no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold, counting the days_

_Since you've gone away you've gone away]_

"And the final entrant in the Gauntlet, from Earthrealm, weighing 249 lbs., Sub Zero"

"This is going to be a tough final test for Shadow. Shadow is a former Combine Champion with Scorpion, but he is also the first and record 7-time Global Champion! I feel that this one is going to Sub Zero." Brian said.

"Once again, I actually agree with you, dog. I'm hoping for Sub Zero to put this hedgehog in his place!" Bowser Jr. said.

Gat, now a little concerned, narrowed his eyes at the Cryomancer. Sub Zero, wasting absolutely no time, sprints down the ramp at full speed, slides into the ring…AND DRILLS SHADOW WITH A RIB-CRACKING SPEAR!

"OH GOD! Sub Zero is wasting NO time here!" Brian observed.

"He wants the Global Championship back. And he wants it BADLY!" Bowser Jr. said.

Sub Zero got up and furiously stomped on the abdomen of the already damaged Shadow. He grabs Shadow, Snapmares him down, runs the ropes, AND CONNECTS WITH A SICKENING DROPKICK TO THE BACK OF SHADOW'S SKULL! The crowd gasps as Sub Zero goes for a cover! 1…2…Shadow kicks out! Sub Zero picks up Shadow, lifts him up by the legs, and places him crotch first on the top rope. Shadow eyes go a little wide as the Cryomancer backs up, charges…

…AND CONNECTS WITH A BIG BOOT THAT SENDS SHADOW TUMBLING TO THE OUTSIDE!

"DAMN! Sub Zero is just full out BRUTAL right now! And he doesn't care who he hurts!" Brian said.

"YEAH! Beat the crap out of him, Sub Zero!" Bowser Jr. said.

Sub-Zero goes to the apron and drops down to the floor, looking menacingly at Shadow. He picks him up, and Irish Whips him into the barricade. Sub Zero runs at the hedgehog, and hits him with a Running High Knee! He then grabs his head, runs forward…AND HITS SHADOW WITH A RUNNING BULLDOG!

"Right on the thinly padded concrete! Shades of CM Punk right there!" Brian noted.

"Sub Zero is enjoying this beat down and so am I." Bowser Jr. said.

Sub Zero picks Shadow back up and throws him back into the ring, Sub Zero following him. Shadow is absolutely spent as he is slow in getting up. Sub Zero doesn't wait and performs a Face Wash on Shadow, the crowd booing heavily at Sub Zero. As Shadow is on his knees, Sub Zero goes for another Face Wash…

…but Shadow catches the leg, trips Sub Zero up by the other leg…

…and gets Sub Zero in a Jacknife Pin!

1…

"WHOA! Shadow caught him!" Brian said.

2…

"Nononono!" Bowser Jr. said rapidly.

Sub Zero kicks out!

Both men rush to their feet, Sub Zero going for an Elbow Smash, but Shadow grabs the arm and reverses it into an Arm Trap Swinging Neckbreaker! Shadow with another pin! 1…2…Sub Zero kicks out! The tired, but resilient Shadow picks Sub Zero up and Scoop Slams him to the mat. Sub Zero rolls to the apron, laying on it to try and catch his breath, but Shadow would have none of it, grabbing the ropes, Slingshoting over them…

…and connecting with a Slingshot Guillotine Leg Drop!

"There's Shadow's patented Guillotine Leg Drop across the larynx of the Cryomancer!" Brian said.

"Come on, Sub Zero. Don't fall prey to this asshole!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Look who's talking.." Brian muttered incoherently.

Sub Zero holds his throat in pain as Shadow rolls him back into the ring. The hedgehog climbs the apron once more and goes to the top turnbuckle, positioning himself carefully…

…but suddenly, Sub Zero shoots to his feet and climbs the turnbuckle! He grabs an unsuspecting Shadow…

…

…AND NAILS A TOP-ROPE EXPLODER SUPLEX THAT THROWS SHADOW HALFWAY ACROSS THE RING!

"HOLY MARY! DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?" Brian asked.

"I SURE DID! HE THREW THAT HEDGEHOG LIKE HE WAS A RAGDOLL!" Bowser Jr. commented.

Sub Zero crawls over to Shadow and rolls him over, hooking both legs.

1…

…

2…

…

2.755 Shadow rolls the shoulder!

"But not even that will kill Shadow' undying will to win here tonight!" Brian said.

Chants of "LET'S GO SHADOW!" "LET'S GO SHADOW!" interspersed with five claps, rang out in the arena. Sub Zero was getting frustrated as he picked Shadow back up…and dropped him with a Reverse STO into the nearby turnbuckles! The crowd winces as Shadow's head bounces awkwardly off the middle turnbuckle. Sub Zero takes this opportunity to back all the way up into the corner across the ring from Shadow, charge towards him, jump off, backflip…

…

…SHADOW GETS THE KNEES UP AND NEGATES SUB ZERO'S ATTEMPT AT THE GLACIER BOMB (Running Slingshot Vader Bomb)! Sub Zero stumbles about, holding his ribs in pain. Shadow runs up from behind him…

…

…AND DROPS HIM WITH A VICIOUS BACKCRACKER!

"BACKCRACKER FROM SHADOW! IS THIS GONNA DO IT?" Brian asked.

"IT BETTER NOT!" Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow jumped on Sub Zero for the pin!

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.85 Sub Zero kicks out!

"YES! JUST LIKE I PREDICTED!" Bowser Jr. cheered.

Shadow picks Sub Zero up…WHO CATCHES SHADOW OFF GUARD WITH A DROPKICK TO THE KNEE. Shadow drops to a knee. Sub Zero runs, lifting his knee up for a Running Knee Smash to the skull of Shadow…

…

…BUT SHADOW AVOIDS IT MATRIX-STYLE BY LEANING FAR BACK! Sub Zero doesn't have time to turn around before…

…

…

…SHADOW PLANTS HIM TO THE MAT WITH THE SELF DESTRUCT (Inverted Snapmare Driver)!

"SUB ZERO JUST SELF DESTRUCTS RIGHT THERE!" Brian said.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THE LAME-ASS PUNS?!" Bowser Jr. furiously asked.

Shadow goes to pin the Cryomancer…

…until Johnny Gat suddenly got out of his seat from ringside and immediately jumped onto the apron, staring at the hedgehog.

"What the? Johnny, what are you doing?" Brian asked.

"The hell?" Bowser Jr. also asked.

Shadow just walked to the apron and stared into the eyes of the Global Champion as the referee tried to separate the two. Gat was heard saying "You think you can challenge me, mothaf*cker? Huh?" Shadow responded, "Go back to your damn seat, jackass! You got no business being out here!" Gat shook his head and responded by saying, "Here's the thing, artificial asshole! You should focus less on me…" Gat pointed behind Shadow, "…and more on him." Shadow, his curiosity getting the best of him, turned around…

… and ducks a Running Big Boot from Sub Zero…

…

…WHO INSTEAD HITS GAT INSTEAD! THE CROWD CHEERS AS HE FALLS TO THE FLOOR OUTSIDE!

"DAAAAAAAMN! SUB ZERO JUST KNOCKED GAT FOR A LOOP!" Brian said.

"HE DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" Bowser Jr. said.

Before Sub Zero had any time to contemplate on what he just did, he was turned around by Shadow, who kicked him in the gut...

…hauled him into the air…

…

…

…AND DROPPED SUB ZERO WITH THE CHAOS CONTROL!

"THERE IT IS! SHADOW FINALLY NAILS THE CHAOS CONTROL!" Brian exclaimed.

"NO! COME ON NOW!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Shadow rolls himself onto the Cryomancer, hooking the leg for the pin!

1…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

3!

"AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE! SHADOW'S HEADING TO RENEGADE RUMBLE!" Brian said.

_[People can no longer cover their eyes_

_If this disturbs you then walk away_

_You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of_

_Ten Thousand fists in the air]_

_**(Disturbed – "Ten Thousand Fists")**_

"Here is you winner of the Gauntlet, and Number One Contender for the Global Championship, 'The Ultimate Life Form,' Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow let go of Sub Zero's leg and rolled onto his back, exhausted after the beatings he took during the Gauntlet, but the referee goes over to him and raises his hand in victory as the crowd cheers even more. Shadow slowly, but steadily, sits up and is helped to his feet by the referee. He bent down and put his hands on his knees before pumping his hands into the air and posing Triple H-style.

"Shadow has done it! It took a hell of a lot out of him, but he did it! He's facing Johnny Gat at Renegade Rumble for the Global Championship!" Brian said.

"DAMNIT! That sneaky, crafty hedgehog! Sub Zero had this thing won! But Shadow had to distract Sub Zero by talking to Johnny. God damnit!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Nevertheless what anyone thinks, Shadow has earned this opportunity, and he is aiming to capture the Global Championship for the very first time!" Brian said.

Shadow posed one more time for the fans in Triple H-style before turning around…

…

…STRAIGHT INTO A PISTOL WHIP (Discus Big Boot) FROM GAT!

"HEY! THE HELL? GAT JUST DECKED SHADOW!" Brian said.

"THAT'S RIGHT, JOHNNY! PUT THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG IN HIS PLACE!" Bowser Jr. insisted.

Johnny looked down at the fallen Shadow, then looked out to the booing crowd with a cocky expression resting on his face. He grabbed the now lifeless hedgehog, hooked him up…

…AND SLAMMED HIM TO THE MAT WITH THE GUNNED DOWN (Standing Side Slam)!

"YEAH! GAT JUST GUNNED THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG DOWN!" Bowser Jr. applauded.

"Sickening is what it is. How can you possible applaud this?" Brian asked.

"Cause I just can, dog. Got a problem with it? Too frickin' bad!" Bowser Jr. said.

Johnny knelt down and pulled up Shadow's head by the quills and pushed the Global Championship into his face saying, "This was just a warning shot!" before slamming his head down into the mat, prompting more boos from the sellout crowd. Gat just stood over the fallen Shadow and raised the Global Championship into the air with both hands, the crowd booing heavily at the Third Street Saints Lieutenant.

* * *

The cameras switch backstage to show Sam Manson standing in front of the interview area once again. The microphone is in her hand as she is ready to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time…Spongebob Squarepants."

The crowd booed heavily as Spongebob came into the camera's view. He had a cocky smile on his face and swagger in his demeanor.

"Spongebob, despite you're recent loss last week in that Fatal-Four-Way match, you seem to be in a very content mood tonight. Care to explain why?" Sam asked.

Spongebob chuckled a little bit before talking into the microphone, "Well, Sam, if you haven't already realized it, it's WrestleLegion Season in these parts. And everyone around here knows that I am the King when it comes to WrestleLegion Season." The crowd booed as they disagreed with the traitorous sponge, "I mean, besides now, when have you ever seen me during WrestleLegion Season without a championship locked around my waist. I've held nearly every championship on the Road to WrestleLegion. CWA Championship, Global, Combine, and I'm just getting started, Sam. And this year, I'm going to add another accolade to my legendary WrestleLegion Season run…Renegade Rumble Winner." The crowd once again booed at this statement, "It's probably the only accomplishment that has been left blank on my resume. I mean, I won the UCA Royal Rumble when I was a rookie in 1999, I was in the first four Main Events of Televmania in WWT, I've won the CWF Championship at CWF's Wrestleversary as well. Winning the Renegade Rumble will be the icing on the cake to my career. It will establish myself as the most dominant wrestler in the history of Fiction Wrestling. I'll be bigger than names like Goku." The crowd cheered for the Super Saiyan at his mention, "I'll be bigger than Scorpion." The crowd also cheered wildly for 'The NeatherRealm Warrior," "I'll even be bigger than the great Red of UCA." The crowd cheered for the Pokemon Master. "All it takes, Sam, is one win, and I will become the absolute greatest of all time. And there isn't anyone that can stand in my way."

"Oh please. Give me a break, you walking block of cheese!"

Spongebob snapped his head forward at the sound of the voice and found himself face to face with Ben Tennyson, a dissatisfied look on the face of "Your Hero."

"You winning the Renegade Rumble is about as possible as Squidward playing a successful clarinet recital." The crowd laughed a bit, "Plus, I've actually won the Rumble before and I can guaran-damn-tee you that I will do it again! With the Revolution on my side, I'll add yet ANOTHER accomplishment to my OWN resume by winning the Renegade Rumble. Veterans like you need to go away and never come back, Spongebob. You've been hogging the limelight for far too long and us rookies are so sick and damn well tired of it! I promise you that as long as I walk this earth, you're attempts at victory in the Renegade Rumble in three weeks will…be…futile!" Ben explained.

"If you're bringing up you're past accomplishments, then I can as well. I'd like to remind you of WrestleLegion 2007. Remember that, Benny? You might have won the Rumble that year, but who did you face at WrestleLegion that year?" Spongebob asked, pointing to himself, "This guy. And who was the one that was victorious at the end of it all?" Spongebob asked again, pointing to himself, "THIS GUY! Face facts and wake up and smell the roses, Ben. You could never win the Big One even if you tried. Even with the Pussy Revolution on your side, they won't be able to help you because even THEY know that the only one walking out of Florida with a golden ticket to WrestleLegion…is me, Spongebob Squarepants!"

"YOU'RE BOTH WRONG!"

The boom of the voice slightly startled the two as someone else walked into the interview area. It was revealed to be Sub Zero, who was holding his side in pain from the results of the Gauntlet match he just endured.

"For far too long, I've had to listen to people like you two, Luffy, Naruto, and countless others get all the glory while people like me have had to sit on the damn sidelines and watch as everything we've worked so hard in our careers for get passed on to those who have had to kiss the asses of management in order to get it. Now, unlike you," Sub Zero pointed at Ben, "I've actually won a Rumble-type match. The 1998 Rumble Royale to be exact. But alas, I never made it to WrestleNation because of a certain fire breathing Pokemon bastard! I was never repaid for that, and I intend on getting my repayment at Renegade Rumble in three weeks. And if you two think of even trying to get in my way, I will plow right through the both of you if I have to." Sub Zero finished.

Outraged by everyone's choice of words, he three men started to incoherently argue with each other, the simultaneous shouting between the three making it hard to understand what they were saying. Sam was, unfortunately, caught in the middle of all this. Thankfully for her, another voice was heard to diffuse this time bomb of a situation.

"Hey guys…guys? Guys…GUYS!"

The shouting of the last word took everyone by surprise as all three men looked to their left to see Marlik come into view.

"Jesus, what does it take to get your attention? I guess that." Marlik said, "You three wanna make you're claims on how you're going to win the Renegade Rumble, that's fine by me. But knowing me like you guys have, you know I like upping the ante on things. So, this is what is going to happen. Next week on Evolution, we will have a Triple Threat match. It will be Ben Tennyson vs. Sub Zero vs. Spongebob Squarepants. The winner of that match…will have the privilege of choosing the number in which they enter in this year's Renegade Rumble."

The crowd cheered as the three Superstars grinned widely and nodded their heads acceptingly.

"However!" Marlik started once again, "There is one more twist…the two men who aren't victorious in that match, even if you are not involved in the decision at all…both of those men will start the Renegade Rumble somewhere in the first five!"

The crowd went "Oooooooh." as Ben, Sub Zero, and Spongebob went wide eyed, even Spongebob's jaw dropping slightly at that possibility.

"So gentlemen, I bid you all a fair adieu for the evening. And good luck next week." Marlik said, walking away from the scene, leaving the three silent Superstars to quietly ponder on this now-developing situation.

* * *

The cameras now switched to a nearby hallway, where Luffy was walking down with his trademark grin on his face, the crowd cheering vociferously at his appearance. As Luffy appeared to be walking peacefully, he stopped when something caught his eye. He looked to his right…

…and found himself staring at Zoro, who had the Combat Championship over his shoulder. His face was one of complete seriousness.

"What's up, Zoro?" Luffy asked, "You need something?"

Zoro didn't waste any time in saying what he wanted to say.

"You know Luffy, we've been shipmates for many years. We've sailed to the most dangerous places on the Grand Line and the New World, we've competed in UWE and here in CWA as a tag team. We've basically been through it all, am I right?" Zoro asked, with Luffy silently nodding his head at the Swordsman, "But there is one thing that has been bothering me for a while now. I just can't seem to shake it."

"What is it?" Luffy asked, a bit oblivious as to what it might be.

"…we've never actually been in a one-on-one match against each other. Am I right?" Zoro asked his Captain.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…." Luffy pondered, trying to think back if him and Zoro actually did compete against each other, "…nope! We haven't, as a matter of fact."

"I mean, even Usopp has fought you. Even though it wasn't in a wrestling ring, it was still a fight." Zoro explained.

"What are you getting at, Zoro?" Luffy asked, still oblivious.

"What I am getting at is that next week, live in the Main Event of Evolution, I want it to be you…vs.…me, one-on-one! I want to prove that I can go toe-to-toe with the Face of CWA!"

The crowd went absolutely crazy at the challenge Zoro had thrown down at Luffy. The Straw Hatted Pirate put his hand on his chin and deliberated this possibility…which took all of about five seconds.

"It's on, Zoro! But be warned! I'm not just the goofy kid who asked you to join his crew way back when. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the wrestler who's gonna kick you ass next week!" The crowd cheered for Luffy's ever-showing confidence.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Luffy! Just be prepared for me next week, because you've never faced an opponent quite like me." Zoro finished.

And with that sentence, Zoro took his leave from Luffy's presence, leaving the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates to dwell on the imminent match up next week.

* * *

"Oh boy! That is gonna be a hell of a Main Event next week. Start setting you DVR's now folks, cause Zoro vs. Luffy is happening live next week!" Brian said, excitedly.

"On the contrary, I'm getting my pillow ready for next week, for I don't wanna see anything involving those idiot Straw Hat Pirates." Bowser Jr. said.

"You don't wanna see anything involving people who don't act like you." Brian shot back.

"Exactly, dog!" Bowser Jr. countered.

_[BRIAN!_

_SKATE!_

_BRIAN!_

_SKATE!]_

_**(DVDA – "What Would Brian Boitano Do?")**_

The crowd booed animatedly as _**Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman**_ appeared on stage in all their "glory." Both boys walked down the ramp, flipping the bird to anyone who dared boo them, which in this case, was everyone. Stan climbed the steel steps to the top turnbuckle and Eric just entered the ring through the ropes and stood against the turnbuckle Stan was on top of as both boys raised one of their fists into the air.

_[What would Brian Boitano do_

_If he were here right now_

_He'd make a plan and he'd follow through_

_That's what Brian Boitano'd do] _

"The following tag team contest is the second Semi-Finals match in the Combine Tourney, and it is a Triple Threat match set for one-fall. Making their way to the ring, from South Park, Colorado, at a combined weight of 407 lbs., the team of Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman!"

"WHOO! Now these boys personify what real tag teams are all about! Stan and Eric are 2-time Combine Champions, but all together, the South Park Four have held the Combine Titles 6 times! That's astounding right there!" Bowser Jr. said.

"While I admit that they are tag team legends, they are so profane in every situation they are in. They do it almost to a point where they disgrace the Combine Championships." Brian said.

"Disgrace?! If anyone is a disgrace to those belts, it's Ed and Eddy. Those damn degenerates wouldn't know the first thing about proper teamwork!" Bowser Jr. said.

_[We are, we are, we are made from broken parts._

_We are, we are, we are broken from the start._

_And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark_

_'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts]_

_**(Hollywood Undead – "We Are")**_

_**Tai Kamiya and Yugi Moto **_walked out to delightful cheers from the sellout crowd. They looked at each other before nodding and making their way down the ramp. As they reached the bottom of the ramp, they ran and slid into the ring. They stood up and each went to a turnbuckle and raised up the peace sign to the crowd.

_[If you can lose it all then welcome to Broadway._

_Silicone dreams and your name on the marque._

_And I can hold it up, but I hold it up hardly._

_It's hotter here in hell but it's getting real dark, see]_

"And their opponents, from Odaiba, Japan and Domino City, respectively, at a combined a weight of 392 lbs., the team of Tai Kamiya and Yugi Moto, the Digi-Duelers!"

"And two more Digi-Duelers are in action here tonight, and none other than Tai Kamiya and Yugi Moto. Yugi is a former CWA Champion and former 3-time Combine Champion with the likes of Joey and Tai, as well as the winner of the 2010 Money In The Bank Ladder match, cashing in on Eric Cartman. Tai is, without a doubt, a living legend in this company! The first ever Renegade Rumble winner, former 4-time CWA Champion, 5-time Global Champion, and 2-time Combine Champion with the likes of Yugi himself as well as Ash Ketchem!" Brian explained.

"I am really getting annoyed with these damn Digi-Duelers tonight!" Bowser Jr. complained, "First Joey, now Tai and Yugi? God damnit, someone get me a hammer to smash over my head!"

"Gladly!" Brian said.

"Nononono! I was just kidding! Just kidding, see?" Bowser Jr. said nervously, while Brian laughed.

_[If you see me lookin' clean cut_

_Matchin' from head to toe dippin' with a mean strut_

_Throwin' and blowin' green stuff_

_Hella creamed up with a bling cup_

_Ain't no wicked we can kick it if you blue or beamed up]_

_**(Tech N9ne – "I'm A Playa")**_

_**Bam Margera and Brandon DiCamillo **_onstage, with Brandon once again in his shopping cart as Bam is pushing it. Dico pulls the goggles over his eyes and bangs his helmet two times for good measure, giving a thumbs up to Bam. Bam pushes the cart down the ramp as he runs alongside it, Dico going "WHOOOO HOOOOO!" as the cart increases its speed. Dico forward shoulder rolls into the ring as the cart hits the edge of the apron as Bam just gets on the apron and slingshots over the ropes.

_[If you, see me step off in the clubber with some pros_

_With about 6 of 'em cut no longer waiting to be chose_

_And if you hear me tell my homies anything goes _

_With these chickens dippin' to Davy's right when the clubber close]_

"And their opponents, from Westchester, Pennsylvania, at a combined weight of 429 lbs., the team of Bam Margera and Brandon DiCamillio, CKY!"

"CKY is looking to avenge their loss last week to the Intellectual Intelligence. They want to get back in the hunt for the Combine Championships." Brian said.

"Even if they were to win tonight, they'll just fail against the Intellectual Intelligence once again. It's inevitable you know." Bowser Jr. said.

The bell rings to commence the beginning of the match. Stan, Dico, and Yugi are beginning the match as the three men circle around the ring. Suddenly, Stan ducks under the ropes and rolls out of the ring, letting Yugi and Dico start it off. They do start it off with a Collar and Elbow Tie Up, Dico transitioning it into a Side Headlock. He throws Yugi to the ropes, jumping over Yugi as he rebounds back. Yugi hits the ropes again with Dico jumping over him once more. For the third time Yugi hits the ropes, Dico lands a Jumping High Knee to Yugi! Stan quickly reenters the ring and charges at Dico, who reverses it into Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"Stan paid the price for his type of strategy there." Brian said.

"Eh, no biggie, he'll get back in it." Bowser Jr. said.

Dico runs over to Yugi, who went to a corner to recover, and executes a Monkey Flip! He goes over the Stan, who is now over near Bam's corner, and just before he executes the second Monkey Flip, he tags in Bam, who hits the ropes and hits Stan with a Running Knee Drop!

"And Bam is now in off the tag from Dico! Good teamwork being showed early on." Brian said.

Bam goes for a cover! 1…Yugi breaks it up! He picks up Bam and nails two quick Closed Fists to the skull before Irish Whipping Bam, but the skateboarder reverses it into his own Irish Whip, ducking under Yugi, who leaps over him and Shoulder Blocks a recovering Stan. Bam turns Yugi around and kicks Yugi in the gut, but Yugi is able to block it and executes a Dragon Screw that throws Bam into Tai's corner! Yugi's momentum is halted as Stan hits him from behind with a Bridging Tiger Suplex! 1…2…Yugi kicks out! Stan picks up Yugi and Irish Whips him into his corner and tags in Eric, prompting boos from the crowd. Stan Irish Whips Yugi over to where Bam is and they both collide! Eric then runs at full speed, but Bam hops up onto the top turnbuckle and avoids the Stinger Splash that Yugi received!

"OOH! The fat boy just crushed Yugi with that!" Brian said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Yugi's ribs got shattered by that!" Bowser Jr. said.

Eric did not pay any mind to Bam as he grabbed Yugi and lifted him up for a Vertical Suplex…BUT BAM DIVES OFF THE TURNBUCKLE AND HITS YUGI WITH A CROSSBODY BLOCK AT THE SAME TIME ERIC HITS THE SUPLEX! The crowd starts chanting "Holy shit!" already as Bam kips up to his feet. He grabs Eric and lands multiple Forearms Smash to his skull before Irish Whipping him again to the ropes, bending down for a Back Body Drop, but Eric flips over Bam and tries for a Sunset Flip Pin!

1…

2…

Bam kicks out!

"Surprise flexibility from Cartman right there. They're in full control right now." Brian said.

Bam is able to make it to his feet before Eric and nail a Snap Arm Drag onto the fat boy, sending him near the ropes! He hits the ropes and runs towards Eric, but Stan halts him with an Enziguri to the side of the head! Bam stumbles backwards into a Chop Block from Yugi! Yugi goes over and tags in Tai to vociferous cheers! Tai climbs the turnbuckle…and lands a Diving Big Splash to Bam. Tai goes for the cover! 1..2…Dico runs in and breaks up the pin! He attempts the throw Tai out of the ring, but he hangs on to the ropes and Headscissors Dico out of the ring instead! Tai measures Bam as he is on his knees. He Springboards off the top rope…

…

…ERIC INTERCEPTS TAI BY USING BAM AS A STEPPING STONE TO NAIL A MID-AIR SPEAR TO THE DIGIMON TRAINER!

"HOLY CRAP! Did you hear the impact of that sickening Spear?" Brian asked.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I think I might have felt it!" Bowser Jr. said.

Eric goes for the pin!

1..

2…

Bam is back in time to break up the pin!

"But Bam is able to recover and break up the pin!" Brian said.

Bam grabs Eric and Dropkicks him to the ropes as Yugi tags himself in unbeknownst to anyone! As Eric leans on the ropes, Bam sprints at full speed towards the large boy. However, Stan is looking to interfere, but Bam would have none of it as he charges at them…

…

…and hits them both with a jaw jacking Dropkick to the face that sends both men out of the ring!

"Bam is now on the offensive after that Dropkicks floors both South Park members." Brian said.

"I don't think he'll be like this for too long." Bowser Jr. said.

Bam gets up, but gets caught in a Drop Toe Hold by Yugi! He transitions to his back…

…and locks in the Trap Card (Austin Aries' Last Chancery)!

"Trap Card! Yugi with the Trap Card!" Brian said.

"Could he make Bam tap? I hope not!" Bowser Jr. said.

Yugi wrenches on the neck of Bam as the skateboarder yells out in pain as the hold is intensified. Yugi tries to ramp up the hold by pulling back even more on Bam's neck. But Bam is not tapping; in fact, he is crawling to the ropes. Yugi doesn't release the hold and tries to make Bam tap before he reaches the ropes. But the attempts are futile as Bam gets a hand on the rope. Yugi is forced to break the hold as Bam rolls back-first onto the apron. Yugi has an idea in mind. He hits the ropes…

…BUT GETS DECKED WITH A DOUBLE HIGH IMPACT LARIAT BY STAN AND ERIC!

"WHERE DID THOSE TWO COME FROM?" Brian asked.

Stan and Eric pick up Yugi and land Double Back Elbows to his skull, sending him leaning on the ropes. They send the dueler to the outside with a Double Clothesline. Eric exits to the apron, but Stan gets thrown to the outside by a Double Sledge from Dico! Eric notices this and goes for a Double Axe Handle, but Dico blocks this with a Boot to the gut through the ropes followed by one to the skull. Dico follows Eric to the outside, and soon enough, Yugi, Stan, Cartman, and Dico are brawling on the outside!

"And everything has erutpted in this match! Everyone's getting involved!" Brian said.

"I can't even see if Cartman and Stan are winning!" Bowser Jr. said.

Meanwhile, while this brawl was happening, Tai had picked up Bam had placed him on the top turnbuckle, going to town on him with Forearm Strikes to the jaw. He grabbed him in a Front Facelock and attempted to Superplex the skateboarder, but Bam is staying rooted to the top turnbuckle. Tai tries a second time, but, once again, Bam is rooted to the turnbuckle. A third attempt is tried…

…

…but Bam grabs the leg of Tai and crotches him on the top rope!

"OOOOH! Tai's gonna be feeling that one in the morning!" Brian said.

"Him and Sora can forget ever having children!" Bowser Jr. laughed.

Bam put Tai in a Front Facelock of his own and threw his arm over his shoulder. For a quick moment, Bam glances to the brawl that is happening outside, and he suddenly gets a sick and twisted idea. With a grin on his face, he repositions his feet on the turnbuckle. The brawling group on the outside look up a Bam and Tai, but it is too late as Bam falls backwards…

…

…

…

…

…

…**AND EXECUTES A SUPERPLEX TO THE OUTSIDE ONTO ALL OF THE OTHER SUPERSTARS!**

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brian yelled.

"YOU GOTTA BE FRICKIN' KIDDING ME!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

The entire field is laid out with the exception of Bam, who is barely stirring from inside the downed group of Superstars. The crowd is on their feet chanting "You sick f*ck! You sick f*ck!" Bam staggers to his feet and tries to remember who the legal man was. Recalling it, he grabs Eric and throws him into the ring and weakly slide sin himself. It takes a while for Eric to make it back to his feet after that Superplex. Finally, Eric turns around…

…

…straight into a sharp kick to the gut from Bam! With all of his might, Bam Double Underhooks Eric's arms and lifts him high into the air so that he is upside down. He twists…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**AND SLAMS ERIC DOWN WITH THE BAM EFFECT!**_

"BAM EFFECT! BAM GETS ALL OF THAT ONE!" Brian yelled loudly.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! KICK THE HELL OUT, ERIC!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed to an unresponsive Eric.

Bam makes the cover, hooking the leg!

1…

…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

3!

"BAM GETS HIM! CKY IS MOVING ON!" Brian announced.

_[She don't want no softy sayin' he do when he don't_

_She don't want no perpetrating 9 to fiver trying to flaunt_

_She don't want no punk that can't get it krunk_

_No she don't that's how it go _

_So my homie Kaliko tell'em what she want]_

_**(Tech N9ne – "I'm A Playa")**_

"Here are you winners, Bam Margera and Brandon DiCamillio, CKY!"

Bam gets to a knee and pumps a fist, glad with his victory. Dico rolls into the ring weakly, recovered from being hit from Bam's Superplex. He helps his partner to his feet and as the referee raises both of their hands up in victory. They both go to a turnbuckle and pump their fists straight into the air, eliciting more cheers from the crowd.

"Bam and Dico fought hard tonight. And to the victors go the spoils as they are heading to the finals of the Combine Tourney next week." Brian informed.

"This was supposed to be South Park's night, not CKY's! Those idiotic daredevils are still going to fall to the Intellectual Intelligence next week!" Bowser Jr. spitefully said.

"Either way, it's gonna be a hell of a-Oh boy. Look who's here." Brian said.

Jimmy and Squidward walked out to the stage and stood there, staring daggers at their opponents next week. Bam and Dico hopped off the turnbuckles and found themselves staring right back at the intellectual duo, Dico pointing at the duo, motioning that they were going down next week.

"And it's going to be a hell of a rematch, indeed. But only one team can challenge Ed and Eddy for the Combine Championships at Renegade Rumble, and I have a feeling that each team will give it their very all next week." Brian said.

* * *

_**CWA Throwback: 2003 Renegade Rumble:**_

"The 2003 Renegade Rumble was definitely the turning point in the history of CWA. It was because what happened at that event was something that rarely ever happens in a Rumble match." Marlik said.

"_Calm Like A Bomb" by Rage Against The Machine plays to deafening cheers from the crowd_

_#1 Monkey D. Luffy_

_Luffy walks out on stage, still maintaining a happy and cool look with his trademark grin on is face._

"_Luffy, as a result of losing to Kuwabara two weeks ago on Evolution, has to start this Rumble at Number One. And the odds are not in his favor." Brian said._

"_Got that right! Luffy won't make it past the tenth entrant!" Bowser Jr. laughed"_

"Because Luffy agreed to face Kuwabara two weeks prior on Evolution with the loser having to enter at Number 1, he was at a distinct advantage from the start, yet he still maintained a happy and comical attitude." Edd commented.

_Luffy delivers a rapid fire combo of European Uppercuts to the chins of Ash and Brock. He hits the ropes and drops both aforementioned men with a hellacious Lariat! Luffy turns around and gets Shoulder Blocked by Spongebob and is sent leaning on the ropes. Spongebob charges at him, but Luffy pulls down the top rope and Spongebob flies over it, eliminating him from the match._

"Just because Luffy was starting at Number 1 didn't mean you had to count him out. He fought tooth and nail against every man imaginable. He truly wanted that opportunity at WrestleLegion. And then came the Final 2…" Naruto said.

_Luffy and Shadow were trading punches back and forth, cheering for Luffy's punches but booing for Shadow's punches. Shadow catches one of Luffy's punches and pulls him in for a Short-Arm Clothesline! Shadow picks him up in a Fireman's Carry, BUT LUFFY DROPS DOWN BEHIND SHADOW AND ATTEMPTS TO THROW SHADOW OVER THE TOP ROPE! But Shadow lands on the apron. Luffy rushes at Shadow, who nails Luffy with a Shoulder Barge! He Springboards over the top rope…_

…

…_LUFFY SUPERKICKS SHADOW IN THE JAW IN MID-AIR! _

"_OHHHHH! SHADOW JUST GOT HIS JAW JACKED!" Brian said._

_Shadow stumbles around and ends up leaning chest-first against the ropes. Luffy runs up from behind Shadow…_

…_**AND FLIPS HIM OVER THE ROPES AND SENDS HIM CRASHING TO THE FLOOR! LUFFY FALLS TO HIS BACK, MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY EXHAUSTED!**_

"_HE DID IT! LUFFY HAS FUCKING DONE IT! LUFFY HAS JUST GONE COAST TO DAMN COAST TO WIN THE RENEGADE RUMBLE!" Brian yelled._

"_Here is your winner of the 2003 Renegade Rumble, MONKEY D. LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFY!"_

"_LUFFY HAS PULLED IT OFF! AGAINST EVERY SINGLE GODDAMN ODD THROWN AT HIM, LUFFY HAS PREVAILED HERE TONIGHT! AND THIS CROWD HAS EXPLODED!" Brian yelled._

"_OHHHHH SHUT UP, YOU DAMN MUTT! HOW DID LUFFY WIN?! SOMEONE JUST FRICKIN' TELL ME!" Bowser Jr. asked, furiously._

"_MONKEY D. LUFFY HAS A DATE WITH DESTINY AT WRESLTELEGION!" Brian said, "MONKEY D. LUFFY GETS THE WORLD TITLE MATCH THAT HE HAS YEARNED FOR!"_

"It took 71 Minutes and 17 Seconds of pure hell…" Luffy said, "…but it was all worth it. Winning the Renegade Rumble made me into who I am today. People are still asking me on the streets today, "Luffy, how did you do it?" I'll tell you how. I did it with heart, passion, and a little bit of something else, but it was the moment that solidified my status in time forever. It marked the beginning to my rise to the top. It marked the beginning…of when my dreams became a reality."

_Luffy is on one knee in the center of the ring, looking up at the sky. He then turned his attention to the WrestleLegion IV sign and pointed to it, springing to his feet and yelling "YEAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M WRESTLELEGION BOUND, BABY!" as fireworks exploded above him._

* * *

**_And there's nearly two months worth of work, ladies and germs! Only one more part left in this week of CWA as we inch closer and closer to the Renegade Rumble. That about wraps thing sup from my side!_**

**_This is LacedUp signing off._**


End file.
